Total Drama Fans vs Favorites
by JojiMC
Summary: 11 TDROTI contestants and 11 TDI contestants receive another shot at redemption and the million dollar prize. Some will move on to the next season, TDAS, for the biggest prize of all. None have reached the finale in a season, but all are striving to do so. Who will make it? And how will the generations compare? (Linked to the events of Total Drama Revenge of the Island Remake.)
1. Total Drama Before-math?

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

I'm back, folks! Boy, has it been an eventful summer for me- I can't even begin to describe it. Just know that, in the midst of all the madness, I wrote away at this new story for you guys. ;-)

First off, a warning to those who haven't read my ROTI remake: you will be confused by this story. No doubt. xD If you decide to read this without knowledge of what went on in my remake, this is a given, but you should assume any deviations from ROTI canon to be based on it. This includes interactions. Also, there are huge spoilers for that story, so the only situation in which I'd recommend reading this without having read ROTIR beforehand is if you don't plan on ever reading the latter. There is a ton of continuity from TDWT and before, however, so that should be easy to follow.

I'm starting off this story with a new concept- or, at least, what I think is one. It may seem a bit odd to have before the show even starts, but it's here to set up the primary purpose of writing this fic. Actually, I have a bunch of reasons for this concept. All I'll say is, feel free to ask me for them if you're still confused on why it's here after reading.

But without further do, happy reading. I hope you enjoy. :-)

* * *

The audience filled all of the seats in the auditorium. Hushed conversation filled the air while people looked ahead at the stage, which was hidden by purple curtains; no one could see or hear anything behind them.

They opened to reveal what resembled a living room setting. The _Total Drama_ cast of the first four seasons sat on couches raised like bleachers on either side of the stage. They all appeared to be on the older end of their teenage years (excluding a certain dark-skinned boy with glasses). A man who was clearly older than all of them, with a strong cleft chin and windswept hair that only those with a lot of money and time can achieve, sat front and center on a couch with a sleek white table in front. Miscellaneous props, such as wall segments and paper lamps, framed the set all around, and a floor lamp stood near the couches for good measure.

The man stood up to thunderous applause; he basked in it for a moment, looking around with a grin that was well-practiced and well-bleached. "Greetings, faithful viewers! Welcome to the first-ever Total Drama _Before_ -math show, where I, Chris McLean, the host with the most, will be grilling your favorite contestants for the latest news before the season even starts! The name isn't the only twist on our past Total Drama Aftermath- there are also gonna be updates on the contestants' lives outside the game, reveals of who will be in this season, and more. But first, I'll introduce these campers on both sides of me. To my right, we have the cast of _Total Drama Revenge of the Island_!" Clapping and cheering filled the auditorium for the thirteen teenagers sitting on the bottom two couches. They reciprocated, most smiling, some waving, a few blowing kisses, and a certain football player flexing his arms.

"And on my other side, we have the cast from the first three seasons!" Even louder applause ensued for the twenty-four contestants on Chris's left side, who filled all four of their couches. The audience was met with similar reactions, except no one flexed.

Chris sat down. "Now, you may have noticed that Blaineley is not here, even though she competed two seasons ago. Yeah, that's never gonna happen again, for reasons that I'm not gonna bother saying."

"Good riddance," an Asian girl with black hair in a ponytail muttered from the first-generation cast.

"We're gonna start this off with announcing some of the players that will and won't be on the new season," Chris said. "You see, there are two empty couches on the Revenge cast's side for a reason: they are where the old competitors for this season will be sitting. In fact, we're forming the teams right here on this special episode!" He was met with roars of approval which took a while to die down. "The names are simpler this time: the Fans, which are the new cast, and the Favorites, which are the old cast." He turned to his left. "How do you feel about this, Heather?"

"Why are you asking me?" the Asian girl scoffed. "Obviously, I think it's lame."

His eyebrows rose into his forehead. "You're not surprised?"

"Of course not. Why else would you bring both casts on a 'Before-math' besides to make a show out of picking teams?"

"Well, it's not just that," the host said, scowling at her. "You won't guess what's about to show on the screen." A plasma TV screen lowered over him and flickered on, revealing a list of all the present contestants ranked from "1" to "37". "These are the rankings of every contestant here by average placing in his or her respective seasons. And boy, are some of them surprising."

Brick

Alejandro

Jo

Duncan

Sierra

Owen

Cameron

Heather

Zoey

Mike

Beth

Courtney

Dawn

Gwen

Cody

Lindsay

Leshawna

Scott

Eva

Izzy

DJ

Anne Maria

Harold

Geoff

Sadie

Trent

Tyler

Justin

Sam

Lightning

Bridgette

Noah

B

Katie

Staci

Dakota

Ezekiel

All of the contestants focused on the screen, many of them gaping. Duncan, a guy with a green mohawk and piercings on his face and ears, eyed Brick keenly. "Dang, a newbie is first out of all of us? Not bad."

Said newbie with a black crew-cut and a unibrow blinked rapidly at the screen. "How is that possible?"

"You _are_ the only one with a perfect ranking so far, since you took part in a season and won," a girl with platinum blonde hair said next to him.

"You have a point, Dawn. It's just-" He shook his head- "wow. I wasn't expecting this."

"Be happy, bro!" a male in a football jersey said. "The Lightning would kill to have your spot! Thirtieth is _beyond_ unacceptable!"

On the other side, a tan girl with brown hair and natural highlights was bulging her eyes. "How am I only twelfth? This seems totally inaccurate, considering the people above me."

"Care to elaborate, sweetheart?" Duncan said, sarcasm and a tinge of something else unpleasant in his tone.

She turned around and gave him a look cold enough to freeze people in their tracks. "Don't talk to me."

He raised one side of his unibrow. "Fine. I wasn't even interested in talking, so that works for both of us." She clenched her teeth and whipped away from him.

"These rankings will be up for the rest of the episode _and_ for other Aftermaths," Chris said. "The top eighteen contestants at the end of this season will be competing for the biggest prize yet in the _next_ season, _Total Drama All-Stars_. Therefore, whoever gets picked for this season has the opportunity to bump themselves higher in the rankings and secure a spot in All-Stars, or keep their spot if they have one already. However, winners and runner-ups of past seasons have an advantage. They're part of the TDAS cast already, which means it's really only the top ten non-finalists that will advance. Heck, a finalist could even be last and still be in."

"Wait a second... Does this mean that we're not participating this season?" an ivory-skinned girl with turquoise-streaked hair said.

"Right you are, Gwen!" he said. Gwen and Duncan high-fived. "Fans versus Favorites is meant to pick out the best of the best among the cast to enter All-Stars, and winners and runner-ups have already proved themselves worthy. Brick, Jo, since you're the only TDRI contestants that aren't in this season, you'll be switching places with our first two contenders. And they are..." The audience pounded the ground with their feet, making it shake like an earthquake.

Chris held up his hand, and they stopped. "Lindsay and Tyler!"

Applause and cheering rang through the air. The male wearing a red sweatband and tracksuit jumped to his feet and pumped his fists. "WHOO HOO! YEAH, BABY!"

A blonde female with baby blue eyes and a well-endowed figure stood up, wearing a grin like the sun. "We get to be on the same team for once!" They fell into each other onto the first couch and started making out, and whoops arose from the audience. A boy with a cowboy hat and a pear-shaped girl with glasses, who were both sitting on either side of the couple, scooted away. Brick and the girl wearing a sweatsuit next to him looked at each other uncertainly, raising themselves partly out of their seats.

"Uh, guys? You're supposed to switch with Brick and Jo now, remember?" Chris said to Tyler and Lindsay. They did not respond. "TYLER AND LINDSAY!"

"AH!" They broke apart and stared at him. "What?"

He face-palmed and pointed to where Jo and Brick were standing. "Just- go over there."

"Oh, okay!" Lindsay chirped. She hopped up and grabbed Tyler's hand, bouncing over to the other side; Brick and Jo took their places with the old competitors.

The boy with a cowboy hat stuck his hand out to Brick and grinned welcomingly. "Yo, wassup, dude? I'm Geoff!"

Brick shook his hand in a firm grip. "Pleased to meet you, soldier. The name's Brick MacArthur."

Geoff chuckled. "You can call me 'soldier' if you want, bro, but then I'm gonna have to call you MacArthur."

The other boy's unibrow pricked upward. "How come?"

"Don't soldiers call each other by their last names in the military?"

"Oh, yeah!" Amusement danced over Brick's face. "Ha, I get it now."

Geoff grinned once more and slapped his back like they were already friends. "Yeah, I was kidding anyway, dude!"

"Moving on, it's time to interview some contestants!" Chris said. "We're gonna start off with the people who've changed the most, because who _isn't_ interested by a dramatic transformation? For our first interviewee, here's a picture of what he looked like two seasons ago." A photo appeared on the TV of feral Ezekiel inside a train, crouching as though ready to spring; his skin was green like a disease, a few straggly clumps of hair drooped from his otherwise-bald head, and heavy bags under his glassy gray eyes made them look all the more savage. People sucked in their breath and drew back in their seats like he were baring his teeth at them directly.

Chris grinned. "Hideous, right? Well, that creature is no more, because Ezekiel has been brought back to normal! Come on out, homeschool!"

Ezekiel stood up from the second couch on the old contestants' side, and the audience burst into a wild round of applause. Although his skin was back to a healthy shade, his cheekbones still jutted outward, and newly grown-in hair peeked out from under his toque. He jumped off the side and clomped to the center in his hiking boots, sitting as far away from Chris as possible without being on the couch arm. His eyes took in the host with intense bitterness, but they lacked their predatory gleam from the photo.

Chris appeared unfazed by his glare. "So, feeling better, Zeke?"

"I don't know, eh," Ezekiel said bluntly. "It's not like I was aware of how I felt when I was an animal."

The host blinked a few times. "Oh, er, right. Uh, how did you get cured, anyways?"

"Wouldn't you know? Your show paid for my treatment because the fans were upset about what happened to me."

"Huh?" Chris put a hand over his ear, and comprehension dawned on his features a moment later. "Oh, yeah. You're welcome."

Ezekiel's eyes flared bright. "I'm not! You threw me out of the plane unfairly in World Tour and completely ignored me after, except when you used me for your dumb challenges! What kind of heartless monster are you, eh?"

Chris made his eyes as small as the side of a coin. "I wouldn't be talking if I were you. You were the monster before, not me."

Something went off in Ezekiel's gaze- like a flick of a switch. He let out an inhuman scream and lunged at Chris with clawed hands, knocking him over. "OOF!" Chris put out his hands, trying to keep Ezekiel from scratching his face; the boy swiped at him ferociously as though out for his blood. Spectators from both the stage and the audience sat petrified, watching as they would a thriller film. A dark-skinned man with more height and muscles than almost any human being ran out onto the stage in an apron and a chef hat and pulled Ezekiel off of Chris; slinging the flailing boy over his shoulder, he left as quickly as he had come.

"Thanks, Chef!" Chris called to his back, sitting up and dusting himself off. He patted down his hair before looking at the audience once more. "Remind me to never interview _him_ again. I almost died there. But let's try someone who's a bit more tame, shall we? Please welcome Staci, everyone!"

Scattered clapping came as Staci stood up, then it stopped. Although she had the same brown bangs, dark blue eyes, and upturned nose as the girl on the screen, comparing them was like comparing the "before" and "after" pictures in a weight loss ad. While her photographed self looked ready to burst out of her neon pink jacket and purple capris, the girl on the stage could only be described as "chubby" at most, and even that suited her less than "pear-shaped" did. Her hair was in a ponytail, and she wore a more muted version of her clothes from the picture. She took a step toward Chris and paused, her eyes darting toward the audience as if looking for approval. "Come here, Staci," he said in a bored tone.

She scuttled to him and took a seat nearby. "Hi, Chris! Did you know that interviews were invented by my great great great great grandfather Lewis? _Ja_ _,_ before him, people just kept all their thoughts to themselves."

"Makes sense that someone related to _you_ would invent that," Scott sneered.

The only other red-haired male on the stage, Harold, raised a finger. "Actually, the first interview is believed to have been created by Thomas Edison, who-"

"Zip!" Chris said, miming zipping his mouth. "No interrupting."

"But you just interrupted m-"

 _"_ _Zip!_ _"_ Harold pretended to zip up his lips and throw away a key, scowling. "Anyways, Staci. Can you explain your obvious transformation from Season Four? We're all really curious."

"Some more than others," Heather scoffed.

"Well, I hated the way I looked on TV," Staci said timidly, drawing her legs together. _"_ _Ja_ _,_ I've noticed that skinny people who talk a lot are usually more liked than fat people who talk a lot. I guess it's a bias of our society, which is pretty sad."

"Interesting observation," Chris said, "and how true! Though, a skinny person can still be mega-annoying. Take Harold, for example."

A ripple of laughter went through the crowd. "Hey!" Harold yelped.

"But I'm looking to know _how_ you not only lost weight, but developed a sense of fashion," Chris said.

"Oh, that's easy. I mean, the process was hard, but my cousin Annie took me under her wing."

"You mean, you had a real relative help you?"

Staci's face morphed to show defensiveness. "All of my relatives are real! I have a chart of my family tree that dates back to centuries!" She pulled out a sheet of paper from her pocket and unfolded it to be as large as a newspaper, holding it out to Chris.

Grimacing at the situation, he took the paper and looked it over. His grimace grew deeper. "Staci? This is just a chart with cut-out faces and names written underneath them."

Her face glowed red. "It's the truth!"

Chris showed her chart to the audience; on it, thick, crooked lines went from picture to picture like an elementary school project. "Does this look real to you guys?"

Murmurs ran through the crowd, many shaking their heads. "NO!" a kid shouted from the back.

Staci snatched the paper out of his hands, tears glimmering in her eyes. She fled from the couch and disappeared behind the right-side curtain. "Excuse me," Dawn said, standing up from the first couch to Chris's right. She hurried to where Staci had left.

Chris huffed. "This is what I get for interviewing the first loser from each cast. But anyway, before we interview our next contestant, I'll announce the next two people in this season's cast. And they are... Leshawna and Harold!"

Leshawna rose up and planted her hands on her hips. "I see what you're trying to do, Chris, and it ain't gonna work. Harold and I are _not_ a thing."

Chris put a hand to his chest. "Why, I was doing no such thing! No need to be so accusational."

Harold jumped up beside her. "Well, I'm not the worst male here you could be paired up with, right?" She elbowed him in the stomach. "Oof!" They went to the other side, Harold holding his gut.

"Our next interviewee shouldn't be a problem like the first two, because he was the runner-up in Season Three!" Chris said. "Please welcome our favorite Hispanic gentleman, Alejandro!"

The crowd stood up and made noise that could shatter one's eardrums. On the third couch to Chris's left, a boy with bandages all over his face and hands stood up, drastically different from the golden-skinned male on the screen. His past self wore black heeled boots and a maroon button-down opened partway to show his rippling chest muscles, but in the present, he wore a maroon turtleneck and black sneakers that matched his pants. His hair was the polar opposite of before, scruffy and barely covering his head. For a split second, anger sparked in his sage green eyes and darkened them, but a smooth smile replaced it before people could notice. He made his way down to stage level and strode to the center, seating himself next to Chris. His gaze went to the audience with the same smile. "You'll have to excuse my semi-mummified state." They laughed, breaking the tension that had hung in the air before, and Heather lowered her eyes from him.

On the first couch, Katie leaned over to Sadie and whispered in her ear, "Oh my gosh, isn't it so sad what happened to him?"

Sadie jerked her head up and down. "So sad! And it totally made him not handsome anymore!"

"That's, like, one of the _worst_ parts!"

 _"_ _The_ worst!"

Jo let out a grumbling sigh nearby, putting her face in her hand. "Kill me now." Brick patted her back.

Chris slung one arm around Alejandro's shoulders, causing his face to twitch almost imperceptibly. "Alejandro here has been staying at Camp Wawanakwa ever since the lava incident occurred, getting professional treatment that has been paid for by his parents. The doctors have been calling him a 'miracle case' because no man should've been able to survive what he did, let alone heal as well as he has been. In fact, how did you grow back your eyebrows so fast?"

"Truth?" Alejandro smoothed his eyebrows. "These are fake."

"That would make sense. Wonder why I didn't know that."

"Well, it's pleasing to know they look real."

Chris's grin sprouted a wicked edge. "Since you seem to be in a confessing mood, why don't we try a game of Truth or Statue? All you have to do is answer the truth to questions that I ask you."

The contestants' eyes went wide. "I'm sorry, but are you actually going to try to hurt him even _more?_ _"_ Courtney thrust out an arm toward Alejandro. "Look at him! He's already messed-up as it is!"

"I dislike Alejandro as much as the next guy, but this is way over the top!" DJ said, waving his arms out.

Alejandro looked thoughtfully at the statue of Chris dangling above him. "Might as well test my reflexes. I'll give it an attempt."

Courtney and many others gasped. "You've got serious guts, dude," Chris chuckled. "I even gave you the choice to cop out! But since you want to do it, we might as well get started with the fun. So, your first question is simple. You escaped from the lava very quickly, but you passed out soon after. How did you feel after you gained consciousness?"

Alejandro was pure composure, in a way that seemed too perfect to be natural. "I felt like I was still burning alive. The pain was beyond what I can describe, even what I could imagine before it happened." He closed his eyes, wrinkles forming around them. "I just- couldn't move. I couldn't think, either, except of how much I hurt." Faces throughout the auditorium softened, and Heather squinted fiercely at her nails.

"Ouch. Sounds very honest to me," Chris said. "How do you feel about _Heather_ indirectly causing what happened to you?"

Another flash of anger streaked Alejandro's expression, but all eyes instead shot to Heather, who froze for a moment. She gave Chris a threatening look on par with a tiger's. "You are _not_ bringing me into this."

He chuckled. "Oh, I am. Alejandro?"

"You seem to have forgotten that all of my fellow cast members played a part," Alejandro said. "I have forgiven them, of course. We were in a dire situation, and an accident was bound to happen."

"But what about Heather specifically?"

Heather clenched her hands as though she were imagining choking Chris; Alejandro's right eye ticked at the mention of her name. "I regret letting my feelings for her get in the way of winning. Those feelings are well-gone now."

Chris pouted. "Fine. Since you won't say any more, we'll move on. You haven't seen your family since _Total_ _Drama_ _World_ _Tour_ , correct?"

Whispers rang out among the audience. Alejandro gripped the couch tighter with both hands. "Yes."

"Is it because of José?"

"No!" Alejandro shouted. The statue was cut from its rope and fell toward him, but he sprung out of the couch a second before it landed. Its feet sank inside the couch before the whole statue tilted onto its side.

"Whoa ho ho, close!" Chris said. "Nice dodge there! You can head back to your seat now." Alejandro shot him one last look of hatred before marching back to the old contestants' side. Justin edged away from him as he sat on the end of the third couch. "The individual interviews are done! There are still more paired interviews to come, but before then, we'll entertain you all with something that was missing from last season. Hint: it consists of a lot of painful, but very hilarious fails. It's..."

He opened his arms to the audience, and it yelled, "THAT'S GONNA LEAVE A MARK!"

"You got it!" Chris pointed up to the screen, which switched to the first clip.

* * *

Cameron jogged on a path through the woods, sweat shining on his face. He did not notice a twig approaching him, and his right foot got hooked under it, causing him to fly into the ground face-first and make his glasses skid off.

B faced Scott's back at a distance on icy ground. He threw the snowball in his hand, and it smashed into Scott's head. The redhead whirled around and opened his mouth, but faltered as a cloud of wasps arose from the snow. He ran away, screaming with bits of snow falling from his hair.

Anne Maria applied hairspray to her poof in front of a vanity. An airhorn blew outside the cabin, and her arm jerked downward, causing her to spray both eyes. She screeched and covered them both, mascara running down her cheeks.

Izzy, dressed in a spider costume, jumped in darkness from tree to tree with Zoey over her shoulder. She leaped too high toward another tree and slammed into its trunk, dropping Zoey into a nearby bush.

On a speedboat in the middle of the lake, Jo and Lightning pummeled Vito as he lay in a defensive position on the floor. Lightning held him down, and Jo stretched out her fingers and produced a series of cracks before hooking him in the jaw.

Scott was floating on his back near the dock when Fang rose out of the surface in front of him. The redhead's eyes rounded out, and he flipped over and swam desperately toward the dock, splashing water all around him; however, Fang engulfed him before he could reach it.

Backstage and surrounded by racks of clothes, Dawn walked out from between two of them with a pair of heels. She slipped on a dress and fell forward, releasing the heels into a box nearby.

Dakota walked inside in the main lodge while Sam was mopping, and she slipped on a puddle and fell back out the door with a crash. Sam's eyes bugged out of his face, and he dropped his mop and raced toward her.

Brick and Jo were racing up different trees when a mutant furless squirrel fell onto Brick's head. He screamed and lost his grip, skidding down the trunk on his crotch. Jo watched him go down, cringing when she heard a hard thud, scuffling noises, and various _**ZZT!**_ sounds of the squirrel shooting lasers from its eyes.

* * *

By the time the segment was done, the Chris statue had been rehung, and most of the new cast looked thoroughly humiliated as Chris, the old cast, and the audience laughed at them. Mike rubbed his jaw thoughtfully as though trying to remember the pain he had suffered there. Brick held a grimace on his face, and Jo patted his back, though her lips were trembling.

Lightning was holding his stomach and guffawing. "Scott got in twice! _Twice!_ " His voice was shrill and breathy before he descended back into laughter.

Scott grit his teeth. "It's not that funny, dork."

"Don't sweat it, guys!" Owen called out. "It's part of your initiation here."

Noah, the polar opposite of Owen in girth (and just about everything else, really), stared at him. "Did you use a fairly advanced word just now?"

"You betcha!"

"Jussst checking."

Chris let out his last few cackles, wiping a tear from his eye. "Phew! That cracked me up. Anywho, it's time to say the next two contestants for this season. They are both girls, and they're... Eva and Izzy!"

Eva, a girl with a unibrow and bodybuilder muscles, scoffed and threw her arms into the air. "Finally!"

The girl with curly, fiery hair leaped to her feet. "Whoo hoo! _Magnífico!_ Izzy gets to take the stage again!" She hooked one arm under Eva's right, holding her other arm outward. "I'm picturing it now: Eva and Izzy, taking to the finale!"

"Whatever," Eva said, unhooking her arm and climbing down. She walked to the other side as Izzy skipped. The latter reached the couches first and sat at the top, and Eva sat at the couch underneath her, but then, Izzy leaped down next to her. Eva sighed and rested her chin in her hands.

"Next, we're gonna refresh your memory with some status updates on friends and couples!" Chris said. "I'll be addressing each pair one at a time, and they'll fill us in on all the deets."

"Says who?" Jo snapped.

"Says me. And thanks for volunteering to go first, Jo!"

Her eyes slid almost shut. "Drop dead, McLean."

He put his hands on his heart. "Oh, my heart. Owie." Jo rolled her eyes as the audience chuckled, then she slapped Brick when he joined in. "Jo and Brick, you two left last season on a _very_ interesting note. You kissed, but you chose to wait on a relationship for a while. Most friends who kiss usually become a couple, rather than risk things becoming awkward between them. How is that working out for you?"

Jo and Brick glanced at each other, as if talking silently; Jo faced Chris first. "Like I said last season, I'm not ready for a relationship. Brick understands that, and he has put whatever he feels for me aside, precisely so we aren't awkward with each other."

A spark entered Chris's gaze. "Hm... You say you're not ready for a relationship, but are you at least interested in one?"

She gawked at him. "What kind of question is _that?_ _"_

"Uh, even if she was interested, the final fact is that we're both not ready," Brick said. "End of story."

"Say, Brick, I just remembered- didn't you say you were gonna use the million dollars to enroll in fashion school?" Chris said.

Brick straightened in his seat. "Yup! It was hard saying goodbye to my fellow cadets, but I'm glad I switched. I don't think I'm meant to be a soldier like my dad was, though I still talk like a cadet, heh. Habits die hard, y'know?"

"Definitely, bro. You guys are off the hook now. It's on to Dawn and Cameron!"

"Dawn still isn't back yet, though," Cameron said.

"What? When did she even leave?"

"A while ago, after Staci left," Zoey said.

"Crud. Way to mess with my plans." Chris cupped his hand over his right ear and spoke into his intercom. "Mind finding two stray female contestants for me? Thanks." He dropped his hand. "Well, I suppose that leaves you to be questioned, Cameron. At the end of last season, you said you would accompany Dawn to the animal hospital of the organization that got me arrested... ahem. How was it?"

"It was great!" Cameron said. "I got to receive a hands-on learning experience about a subject I love. My work was much appreciated there. I already want to be a lepidopterist, but I really appreciate zoology in general, and I feel like I know about it in greater depth now."

"Great. I guess. What about Dawn?"

Cameron stared at him, blinking. "What about her?"

"How do you feel about her?" he said in a "duh" voice; the word might as well have been attached to the end.

He lifted his eyebrows politely, still staring at him. "I don't feel 'that way' about her, if that's what you're thinking."

Chris raised his hands and slapped them back on his lap. "That's all I needed to know. You're done." He covered his ear intercom. "Did you find them, or what?" A few seconds later, he huffed. "Yeah, right. Does Dawn know how to turn invisible, too?"

"After everythin' I've seen her do, I wouldn't put that past her," Anne Maria said.

Chris let out a resigned sigh. "We might as well just continue to the first actual couple, Gwen and Duncan. How are you guys?"

Duncan smirked. "We're pretty solid, if I do say so myself." Courtney kept a stoic face as he spoke, though it seemed more forced than the rest of the cast's.

"Yeah, we're doing fine," Gwen said, her eyes briefly flicking sideways.

"What about Geoff and Bridgette?" Chris said.

The two blondes were sitting on separate couches. Discomfort settled over the old contestants as they looked between Geoff and Bridgette, who looked even more uncomfortable. Geoff cleared his throat with a cough. "Uh, well, you see, Chris... we broke up. Recently."

A collective gasp arose from the audience. Chris scrunched his eyebrows. "What? Why?"

Geoff made jerky motions with his hands as though trying to figure it out himself. "Things just weren't working out, and we- we couldn't deal with each other anymore. Like, we realized there was this pattern where one of us would drift towards someone else, we'd fight over it, and then we'd make out and forget the incident ever happened. There were a whole bunch of incidents piling up between the both of us, y'know? It just wasn't right."

"We started to feel like strangers to each other," Bridgette said. "Whatever we used to have between us dissolved, and... it just wasn't the same."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Chris murmured. "Your make-out sessions were a real ratings booster."

Bridgette arched one eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"Er, nothing. Are you still friends?"

"We don't really know right now," Geoff said, fiddling with his hat, his eyes like troubled waters. "I don't know what we are, actually."

A veil of tension sat over Bridgette's face. "Before you ask, Chris, I don't know either."

"Maybe you can figure that out soon, because guess what?" Chris held out his arms toward them. "You're both going into this season as contestants!"

Geoff's and Bridgette's eyes flashed white as they looked at each other, neither attempting to hide their horror. "On the same team?" Geoff squeaked.

"You betcha."

Bridgette stood up, shaking from head to toe. "You've crossed the line, McLean. I've tolerated so many of your antics, but this, _this_ is too far."

Geoff rose, meeting Bridgette's eyes from two couches up. "It's okay, Bridge. We'll handle this the best we can. Just breathe, relax."

She broke eye contact and shook her head rapidly at the ground, her eyebrows pinched. "Don't call me Bridge." She kept her head down as she stepped off her platform and headed toward the new contestants' side, and Geoff soon trailed behind her.

On the highest couch of the other side, a girl with purple hair in a ponytail and more height than any other girl in the cast typed away at a laptop. "How did I not know this? There's no way, unless they literally broke up in the last twelve hours! Gidgette fans will be heartbroken!"

"Let's go to Izzy and Owen now, shall we?" Chris said. "You two left your relationship on quite an ambiguous note in _Total_ _Drama_ _World_ _Tour_. Have you rekindled it since then, or are you still split up after Brainzilla?"

Izzy and Owen gazed at each other across the stage, but the former quickly broke her gaze and ducked her head. Owen sucked in his lower lip. "I wish I could say we _have_ rekindled our relationship, but Izzy's been distant from me for so long... and she won't tell me why."

Chris looked at the redhead with a wrinkled forehead. "Care to explain, Izzy?"

She brought her head up and laughed out a bubbly brook. "I don't need to explain anything, though! I'd never avoid Big-O! He's just adapting to his new friend status, that's all. The only way I could become distant from him is if he issued a restraining order on me like other people I've known, but even then, I'd still find him." She lowered her voice to a haunting pitch, her eyes becoming moony. "Stalking is like, my regular full-time job, it's so fun."

The host looked thoroughly creeped-out. "Uh... huh. Seems like a lot of old couples are breaking up, eh?" He turned to the Revenge cast. "What about our latest couples? Sam and Dakota?"

"We're doing good!" Sam said, a rotund individual with square glasses and a crop of curly hair. "We have our differences, but we respect and appreciate them. The only person who could mess with that balance is me, heheh."

"Oh, don't say that," a girl with lemon-blonde hair and striking green eyes said beside him. She poked his cheek, and Sam smiled around her finger.

"Mike, Zoey- what about you guys?" Chris said.

"Good," said Zoey, a crimson-haired girl who wore a flower pin; a smile rested on her lips, but not in her eyes.

The boy next to her, spiky-haired and warm in skin tone, released a sigh like the wind. "I know it's hard for her to deal with all of my personalities, but she's amazing with them. There's been more trouble with me lately, but nothing she and I can't handle, I hope." His eyes flickered brightly. "But please, Chris, don't make me participate this season. I'm struggling with something that my therapists still _really_ need to work out."

"What, your Multiple Personality Disorder?" Chris scoffed. "You had it worked out last season- in a social sense, anyway."

"No, you haven't seen the worst of it! We're a mons-" His voice suddenly went as dry as a desert, and he clutched his throat. Redness started to climb up his cheeks. "He- I can't-"

Zoey threw her arms around him and moved her mouth quickly near his ear. "Mike, listen to me. Breathe. Stay with me, listen to my voice. You're right here. Please, Mike." Everyone watched, many tensing to move.

Mike jerked away from her, a wild look in his eyes. "What the hell are you doing? Get away from me!" He scrambled out of the couch and streaked behind the curtain within a moment, leaving breathless silence. Zoey dropped her face into her hands.

Chris blinked repeatedly where Mike had left. "Okay, we really should've secured the exits. At least there's only one last thing to do. Three spots are left in Season Five. The first two remaining participants are... DJ and Katie!"

A deeply tanned girl with pigtails shot up like she saw a ghost. "What? No! Never! I CAN'T be separated from Sadie!"

The girl next to her, much rounder and paler, stood up; she and Katie clung to each other. "And I CAN'T be separated from Katie!"

Chris grinned mercilessly. "Too bad, girls! Katie is much more popular with the fans for some reason, so in she goes."

DJ got up and strode to the other side, glancing behind him at Katie, who hung her head as she plodded along. Chris rose in his seat and put his hands together. "We have one last contestant in this season, and according to our polls and feedback, he's the number one most popular among the cast!"

Noah rolled his eyes. "Let me guess: the Anti-Me?"

"It's you, Noah!"

Noah's features tumbled, as if Chris had just told him the worst news possible. " _Excuse_ _me?_ "

The audience did not lie, however; the applause was like nothing from before. It shook the ceiling and made the walls shudder. It was a full two minutes before it quieted enough for anyone speaking to be heard. "Um, there's something seriously wrong here," Heather said. "How in the world is Egghead more popular than me?"

Chris shrugged. "Truthfully, even we don't know. Probably all the fanfiction going around."

Noah looked like he had swallowed a bug. "Fan... fiction?"

Cody grimaced. "Yeah, I've looked at it, and... don't look at it."

Owen pulled Noah in with one arm. "I'm so proud of ya, buddy! You're already the biggest fan favorite of the season!"

Noah scrunched his eyes and yanked himself from Owen's grip, trudging over to the other side. Owen sat with his arm still hanging, blinking at him. Chris finally got up from the couch, casting a blinding grin at the audience. "Well, that's all, folks! You've already been given a taste of what's to come with our twenty-two contestants this season, but there is much, much more to come. Excited? You better be, because I sure am! Make sure to tune in for our very first episode of Total Drama Fans Versus Favorites! This has been your host, Chris McLean, signing out on Total. Drama. Before-math!" The audience whooped and clapped loudly, Chris being the last thing it saw before the curtains closed.

* * *

 **TEAMS**

 **Fans:** Anne Maria, B, Cameron, Dakota, Dawn, Lightning, Mike, Sam, Scott, Staci, Zoey

 **Favorites:** Bridgette, DJ, Eva, Geoff, Harold, Izzy, Katie, Leshawna, Lindsay, Noah, Tyler

* * *

 **A/N:** Well, that was a lot of events to take in. You can probably tell that there's going to be quite a bit of plot for Aftermaths in the future. Those will have the same schedule as they did in canon, meaning you can expect one every five episodes. Too much? There's a chance I might space them out more. The lack of focus on the contestants who actually made it into the season wasn't without purpose- they will receive plenty of focus outside of the Aftermaths. Any questions? I'll be happy to answer them.

A small explanation on why I broke up Gidgette, which may or may not create sparks: Geoff and Bridgette have shown hints of trouble in their relationship throughout TD, and although they have resolved the serious issues, the fact still remains that they make out more than they talk seriously. I see their relationship as doomed without the serious discussions that every couple needs, and the one they had in TDA wasn't even shown on-screen. Therefore, they fit perfectly for the role of broken-up couple that I wanted to use in this story, not to mention they have connections with many people who will also be involved in the plot. However, there is more to their break-up than I have let on this chapter. Trust me, there will be more pre-season developments shown in future chapters that led up to the break-up, as well as other pieces to form the full picture of what happened.

As for the update schedule, an important thing you should know is that I am NOT a fast writer by any means. xD Seriously, I'll be lucky to write a thousand words in one day, and that doesn't usually happen, which is why I have pre-written the first four episodes. Actually, the fourth one is still in progress, and this episode is out now, so I technically only have two at the moment. But nonetheless, you can expect the first _competition_ episode to be up on **September 5th**. I am always either writing or planning out my writing, so always feel free to ask me through PM about my progress on the current episode I'm working on. This especially applies in the possible event that I run out of pre-written updates, though I'm not planning on that to happen. **From the first competition episode onward, I will only be updating this story whenever I finish writing a pre-written chapter unless an update takes much longer than I expected, in which case I'll release a chapter ahead of time. The time it takes for me to complete a chapter usually ranges from 2 weeks to about a month, depending on schoolwork. And I am in AP classes, so yes, I do get a lot of schoolwork.** School, in fact, will be starting for me on September 3rd, so here's hoping I can find a good schedule to write this.

I will have a post on my profile stating my current progress in this story, which I'll try to update often. I can't guarantee it'll always be up-to-date, however, which is why PM is the most reliable way to find out my progress. I'm making it my priority to keep you guys informed, though, so you're not left in the dark in between updates. And with that, I end this lengthy note with a farewell and the hope that I'll see you around next week. :-)


	2. The Team of the Crop

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Phew... I got this out much later than I thought I would. Don't delay editing almost 16,000 words until the day of releasing a chapter, kids. It's not a fun ride. But besides that, just want to let you guys know that I decided to explain why I broke up Gidgette so early, so an explanation is up in the previous chapter if you want to read it. :-)

* * *

Chris McLean stood on a dock surrounded by a lake, the sun and the island at his back. Not a cloud was in the sky, and beyond the chipped, discolored planks was a civilization made of two cabins and a few miscellaneous buildings. The host stretched his arms toward the sky. "Rise and shine, everyone! It's bright and early here, in Muskoka, Ontario. How long since we've been here- six months? Let's just say it's been awhile since _Total Drama Revenge of the Island_ , a wild season with a new cast and some crazy mutants. Well, thanks to a certain _incident_ caused by a certain _aura-reader_ , every inch of the island is now clean of toxic waste and freaks of nature. A shame, really, but it does give us room to push the campers even more this season! Speaking of the campers, they'll be coming in individual boats as a throwback to Season One." He winked. "No surprises about the setting this time, though."

He looked out over the lake and shielded his eyes. "Well, whadaya know! Here comes our first contestant!"

A speedboat skimmed over the water, carrying a girl with chocolate-colored skin. Her curves were a sight to behold: her waist swooped from a chest large enough to be a pillow, and an even larger bottom half completed her heavy hourglass figure. However, she wore a modest ensemble suited for camping and every day in general, consisting of a t-shirt and jean capris. Her outfit's one distinguishing feature was the row of kumquat graphics over her chest. Her face was not offensive either, the only makeup on it being a healthy dash of mascara.

The speedboat dropped her off at the dock and sped away. She walked toward Chris with surprisingly light feet for her frame, her ponytail swinging side to side. Passing by the host, she acknowledged him with only a sideways glance and a curled lip. "Look who it is!" Chris said, holding his arms out toward her. "The bodacious sass queen, Leshawna!"

She scoffed and turned around, putting her hands on her hips. "Spare me the flattery, Chris."

His expression changed like a switch of a channel to pouty frowning. "Um, I'm trying to do my job here. I'm promoting everyone in their introductions, so _shh_." Leshawna flicked her eyes toward the sky and walked to the end of the dock.

The speedboat came up again, and a boy stepped off. He had the build of a linebacker with extra pudge around his chin and stomach. His outfit was subdued in color, with a black coat over several other layers, which contrasted with his gold earrings, red cap, and greenish-blue eyes- the latter unusual for someone with dark coloring like his. They were his finest feature, startlingly bright and calm at the same time, and fit the general vibe he gave off.

"Silent B! Or should I say, Silent Beverly." Chris snickered then, and B momentarily broke his calm exterior to shoot him a warning look, but the host showed no sign that he cared.

B trudged to the other side of the dock, scowling. Leshawna patted his shoulder in a motherly fashion. "Don't let him get to you, hon."

The speedboat came back, but the redhead in front flipped off the side before it could arrive at the dock. Splashing into the water, she swam under the boat as it slowed to a stop at its destination. She popped up beside it and grabbed onto the dock, grinning like a madman. "Ho ho, did you just see that? I practically vanished there for a second! How cool is that?"

"It was unreal," Leshawna deadpanned. B just blinked with an uncertain look on his face.

Chris walked over to Izzy with his arm out toward her. "And here is our residential nutjob, Izzy!"

Izzy lowered her face and batted her eyelids up at him. "Ooh, Chris... that's dirty. Shame on you. Kids watch the show, too, y'know."

Leshawna face-palmed, and Chris quirked one eyebrow up. "Um, okay then. Move your psychopathy to the end of the dock, please."

"Sure thing, host man!" Izzy burst out of the water and landed feet-first on the dock, her fiery mane dripping a waterfall. Her clothing was an eccentric green, like her eyes, and looked just like a two-piece swimsuit, albeit her sarong over her bottom. She bounded across the dock and leaped to a stop in front of B and Leshawna, slamming her feet onto the wood hard enough to make them flinch. "Hey, guys! Wassup?"

The two "guys" exchanged you-go-first looks. B gestured to his surroundings and shrugged. Izzy nodded like she were attempting to rattle her brain in its skull. "Mhm. Mhm. Yeah, I totally see what you mean."

The next contestant to arrive showed no enthusiasm of having arrived whatsoever. He was skinny in a healthy way and had the deep tan skin tone of most Indians. His hair was overdue for a cut, to the point where his sidebangs covered most of his forehead. Although he had naturally deep-set eyes, one got the feeling he could open them wider if he wanted to. If hook noses, sweater vests, and failure to layer multiple shirts fashionably were all indicators of an intellectual, then he was a supreme one indeed.

Chris was on the lower spectrum of the average height for a male, but Noah was still shorter than him. The host extended his hand out in an offer for a handshake. "Noah, the number-one favorite of our cast! Welcome to the island again!"

Noah wrinkled his nose while looking at Chris's hand. "Great greeting. I'm already wishing that I stayed on the boat."

Before anyone could react, Izzy barreled toward Noah like a dog toward its owner and pinched his cheeks in her hands. "My Noah-boa's here, yay! Why, you've changed so much!"

Noah pulled her hands off and smoothed down his cheeks. "In less than an hour? Gee whiz."

"I know, right? I think you've gotten even skinnier than you were already!"

Chris waved her off. "Izzy, you're taking too much screentime here. Shoo." Izzy pulled Noah along as she bounded back to the other end of the dock, and B and Leshawna stepped back from her. The speedboat went and soon came back, carrying a girl who looked like a life-size porcelain doll. Her skin was winter-pale, and she had a curtain of silvery-blonde hair that reached down to her back. She was dressed in what looked like a private school uniform, mixing a combination of a broccoli green sweater and royal purple leggings with a black skirt that looked about as flexible as cardboard. It could not be denied that her face had an elf-like charm, though, especially with clear blue eyes that seemed capable of looking into one's soul.

The speedboat stopped at the dock, and she hopped off on her toes. "Here is Dawn, the aura _and_ animal whisperer!" Chris then mumbled in proper host-fashion, "Who landed me in a cell for six months. Without hair gel."

"Was I supposed to hear that last part?" Dawn said.

"It's not like he didn't have it coming," Leshawna said.

"Off you go, Dawn," Chris said in a way that clearly implied he was done with her.

Dawn walked to the other end of the dock, stopping in front of the other campers. Although she smiled serenely, her gaze was piercing enough to make Noah and Leshawna fidget in place. "Greetings, fellow contestants. It is a pleasure to meet you all."

A smile broke on Leshawna's face. "A pleasure to meet you, too, girl. Say, haven't we met before on your season?"

"Indeed we have. My team had you as our model for the runway show."

Leshawna's expression expanded outward. "Oh! I remember!" She laughed as though Dawn had just told her a joke. "You guys made me look like a prom queen, let me tell you."

"You can thank the others for that," Dawn chuckled. "I just got the shoes."

Izzy stooped down and looked at Dawn's feet. "Hey, are you levitating? Because it doesn't look like you are."

Dawn giggled like a little girl. "No, I'm not. I don't know how to."

Izzy squinted at her. "You suuure about that? The little guy with glasses on your season said he saw you doing it."

"Levitation is impossible for humans, due to the law of gravity and stuff," someone wheezed from the front of the dock. Everyone turned around to see the speaker, a boy who looked light enough to be blown away by the wind. It sufficed to say that he fit the term "geek" better than all of the contestants- his auburn hair alone stood out in not just its color, but in its haircut that consisted of bangs, sideburns, and a fringe all around the top. But, if that was not enough, he also wore "grandpa glasses", a failed attempt at a goatee, and two shirts, with a starry hamburger design on the front of the first. With a spray of freckles and a nose pointed downward, one could think of him as a weasel or a rat, but more likely the latter.

He let out a wheezing cough before speaking again. "Physicists think that quantum physics may be the solution to levitating objects, but it's doubtful."

"Way to introduce yourself, Harold," Chris said flatly. "Gosh, you all are raining on my parade. Can't you just work with me for a minute?"

"Stealing Harold's word in his own introduction?" Noah said. "How rude."

Chris huffed. "I'm assuming that's a 'no'. Might as well get the intros over with as soon as possible, if you all are gonna whine about it."

Harold trotted over to Leshawna and gave her a high-five. She flashed a rare grin that she gave to those whom she deemed the most trustworthy. "Yo, if it ain't my favorite little man!"

"And if it ain't my favorite bodacious beauty," Harold said, grinning in a similar fashion. B looked at Noah and Dawn inquiringly; the two shook their heads in reply.

The speedboat returned, carrying a male who was distinctly different from Harold. He had lithe muscles all over his body like a cheetah, shaded over by bronze. His shirt of choice was a blue football jersey with a "1" on the front, a symbol of things to come from him.

He leaped onto the dock and inhaled deeply through his nostrils, closing his eyes. "The Lightning smells victory on the horizon," he whispered, as if he were narrating a story. "He's got a real good sha-feeling about this one. Oh yeah. He's gonna make it all the way."

"Not if you're gonna announce it," Noah said, sounding even more bored than usual.

The athlete shot a finger toward him. "Hey! No jinxing the Lightning's chances!"

Chris punched his throat and let out an "AHEM", tapping his left foot. Lightning turned sideways, blinking. "Oh, hey, dude! Didn't see you there!" He stretched his hand out, and Chris shook it, his right eye twitching.

"Welcome back, Lightning," Chris said stiffly. "Head over to where the others are standing, will you?"

Lightning obliged, casting a cursory glance over each of the campers. It was not long before a new girl entered the scene, gazing around with relaxed olive green eyes. Her hair was the color of straw and pulled up into a ponytail, leaving tendrils around her face. She wore clothing in the middle of the spectrum between girly and tomboyish. Although she did little to try to increase her beauty, it stood out like a daisy in a grass field.

Chris held out an arm toward her. "Our recently-single surfer chick, Bridgette, is here!"

Bridgette sent a cold look his way before walking past. As she approached the other contestants, her eyes suddenly lit up with a cheerfulness that spread over the rest of her face. "Hi, Leshawna!"

They came to each other and embraced tightly. "Great to see you back, Bridgette!" Leshawna said. "We're gonna take this game by storm, am I right?"

Bridgette pulled away, her expression steeled with resolve. "Right on. No more distractions, especially guys."

"Except Harold," Leshawna said with a smile. "He's never distracted me."

The other girl turned expressionless as she looked at the others around them. "We'll talk more later."

The humor slid off from Leshawna's face. She opened her mouth, but Chris spoke before she could. "Here's Zoey, who was last season's sweetheart- and not just to Mike!"

A girl with red hair that was almost the color of blood stepped onto the dock. Her hair was in pigtails, and she wore a flower made of felt behind her right ear that looked finely crafted. The tops of her eyes were thickly framed by black eyeliner, and her lips were a bitten red. Adding to her modernized pin-up look was a red tube top, khaki capris, and wedge sandals. Although one could have easily argued that she was the prettiest of the girls, her eyes shifted about like a skittish fawn's, and she stood rigid in place.

Many of the other contestants stared at her, blinking like concerned bystanders. Dawn was the only one who smiled, beckoning her over. Zoey looked at her and relaxed, the tension clearing from her face. She ventured forward, and her lips rose in a greeting toward the group. "Hi, guys. It's so cool to get to compete with the veterans."

Leshawna pointed at her with an open mouth. "Hey, I recognize you! And not just from the Before-math- you did my hair in a challenge last season. Is everything alright?"

"Nothing I can't handle," Zoey said, meshing with the group. Leshawna looked at her questioningly, but Zoey did not meet her eyes again.

The boat dropped off the tenth contestant, a genuine giant. He wore simple attire, his shirt decorated only with the name "DJ". Although his face had enough youth in it to distinguish his age, he possessed muscle like the stuff of tree trunks. He marched right past Chris, his expression hardened with dignity.

As he neared the group, any threatening aspect in his manner dissolved, and an amiable smile spread across his face. "'Sup, guys? I can't believe some of us are back here _again_."

Bridgette rolled her eyes. "I know, right?" She fist-bumped him and exchanged a hug. "But it's good to see you, though."

Looking around DJ's husky frame, Bridgette stiffened. DJ lowered his eyebrows. "What?" He turned and saw the boat arriving with a certain hat-wearing male. "Oh."

"Reintroducing our party boy, Geoff!" Chris said.

Geoff jumped over the front of the boat, thumping onto the dock with his sandals. A cowboy hat was drawn over his forehead, and a few sun-bleached locks ran down the sides of his face. He wore a much wider grin than the setting called for, bringing sparks to his eyes that were colored like a sky blue crayon. Combined with a definitively masculine jawline, cleft chin, and open pink button-down shirt showing off his abs, one could have said that he was an all-American "dreamboat". "Yo, Chrismeister! How's it goin'?"

Chris, suddenly looking more cheerful than before, fist-bumped Geoff. "It's goin' good, my man! At least _someone_ knows common courtesy."

Geoff's expression broke like a disassembled puzzle. "Wait, are you saying these dudes don't? I just try not to hold grudges, that's all."

Lightning snickered. "What about your grudge against Blaineley on World Tour? That was hilarious, bro."

Geoff chuckled and pointed finger guns at him. "Hey, my job last time was to make good TV." Then, he caught Bridgette's eye. An invisible string of tension between them formed, but Bridgette broke it by jerking her head away. Geoff joined the group in its silence.

Staci came onto the dock next. It was clear by the campers' reaction that most of them still were not used to her new appearance. She strode past Chris without looking at him, and he scowled. "Someone already did that before you, you know. Very unoriginal."

She turned around on her heel. Her eyes glimmered like blue ink, and her lips trembled. "Can't you just leave me alone? Why do you have to be so mean?"

"Uh, that's kinda his job..." Lightning said.

"You shouldn't take him personally," Harold said.

Dawn came up to her and whispered in her ear. Staci settled and let herself be guided by the blonde to the rest of the contestants, many of whom had questions in their eyes. Another girl landed on the dock shortly after- one who stood out like a sore thumb in almost every way. Her hips flared out like a bell from her waist, clothed in teal capris; a magenta blouse barely covered the balloons that were her chest. Silver hoop earrings drooped from her ears to her chin. Her eyelashes were caked with mascara, her eyelids a powder blue. Although she had natural black wavy hair, it was slicked up in front in a giant poof. Most significant of all, she possessed an orange tan like no other. It was an impenetrable shield of color in which one could barely see her brown skin tone through. She was a girl of extreme appearances, and the general population that saw her tended to be divided in labeling her either "hot" or a "hot mess"- just the way she liked it.

"Welcome back, Anne Maria!" Chris said.

Anne Maria clicked her way down the dock, talking to Chris as she passed. "Hi, Chip, or whoever you are." Her voice was affected by the infamous "Jersey" accent, making her "you" sound more like "ya". **[1]**

A majority of the contestants snickered. Chris's eye ticked. "I'm _Chris McLean_."

"Oh yeah, that's who you are," she said over her back, dismissing him with a wave. She joined the contestants' ranks and engaged Dawn in a friendly greeting and embrace, patting her back. Once they parted, Anne Maria's eyes swept over the others and quickly flew up to Geoff. "Ooh la la! I almost forgot about the hot studs from the old cast."

Bridgette snapped open her mouth, but disorientation swept over her face before she could speak. She blinked and coughed. Geoff's eyes flicked toward her as he pulled on a side of his hat. "Oh, um, thanks. You're Anne Maria, right?"

Anne Maria winked at him, seemingly oblivious to the situation she was causing. "You bet I am, baby doll." She scooted in next to him, pushing Harold aside in the process.

A "WHOO HOO!" rung over the water, and everyone looked to see a guy on the boat raising one fist in the air, his arm around a certain blonde. The clear theme of his appearance was "red athlete", a tracksuit, a sweatband, and sneakers clothing him head to toe. The girl's appearance, on the other hand, was that of a flawless being who could do no wrong. Her miniskirt, crop top, and high-heeled boots showed off a flat, golden stomach and model-thin legs, balanced out with a blooming pair of assets. The only flaw one could possibly speak of in her face was the negligible absence of a beauty mark; her eyes were as blue as a newborn baby's and complemented by a matching bandana. She clung to the guy on the boat, grinning in a way that would look sloppy on any lesser-looking human but looked picturesque on her.

Leshawna blinked ahead, her mouth agape. "How in the heck did they get on the same boat?"

"Maybe Lindsay flashed the driver," Harold said with a grin, which got him a slap from Leshawna. "I was kidding, gosh! I do have class, you know."

"You sure don't look like you do," Anne Maria scoffed, giving him a once-over.

Leshawna's gaze suddenly grew sharp. "You trying to start something, girl?"

The other girl put her hands up, her eyes widening. "Hey, I ain't trying to start no trouble. I'm just pointing out a fact."

"Keep your facts about my guy to yourself, alright?"

Anne Maria put her hands back down. "Sure. Didn't mean to offend you."

Harold put an arm around Leshawna's shoulder and a hand to his heart. "Don't mind her, she's just protective over me." Leshawna shrugged his arm off with a frown.

A fluttery voice came from the dock. "Hi guys!" The others turned around to see Lindsay strutting toward them with Tyler by her side. Greetings arose from all of the campers, and they took turns hugging, high-fiving, and shaking the hands of one or both new arrivals.

Lightning soon backed out and stood next to B. "Lindsay's sha- _hot_ ," he whispered to B, who nodded in response.

Little did the campers know that another blonde as beautiful as Lindsay in her own right was coming next. This girl had eyes like emeralds and buttery yellow hair that was brighter than even Lindsay's, but matching in that it coursed down to her waist. Her clothes fit the term "prima donna", pink and unfit for the outdoors. When she stepped off the boat, she shielded her eyes and squinted into the group. "Sam's not here yet? Bummer."

"Our daddy's girl, Dakota, is here!" Chris said.

She walked to the other end of the dock, waving at the rest of the crew. "Hey guys! What's up?"

Noah yawned. "Oh, not much. Just standing here."

Lindsay gasped and clasped her hands together. "Oh my gosh, I love your outfit! It's so cute and pink! Like- like a poodle!"

"Thank you!" Dakota said, perking up like a flower. "I love your outfit, too! Where'd you get that adorable skirt?"

Lindsay waved a dismissive hand. "Oh, I got it at North River. I have way cuter skirts than this one." **[2]**

"Seriously? I need to raid your wardrobe."

"Well, I need to raid yours!"

Noah elbowed the red-haired female next to him. "Take notes, Izzy. This is how normal girls befriend other girls."

She giggled and shoved him playfully. "Wonder why you were different?" He merely gave her a look that said, "Please."

As Dakota and Lindsay continued to chatter, the boat came back with a guy that the two girls would have deemed "in need of a serious makeover". His body resembled a potato in rotundity, wrapped in an unflattering sweater with dress shirt ends hanging out of it. His hair was no better- a burnt sienna mini-afro. Choice hairs jutted out of his chin, and plain brown eyes looked out from behind circular glasses. Nothing about him was beyond ordinary, and most about him was sloppy.

Dakota swiveled toward him, seeming to block out everyone else at that moment. "SAM!" She ran to him like a child to her mother, throwing her arms around his neck.

Sam chuckled, encircling her waist. "Missed me?"

"Lots." She pecked him on the cheek.

"Move the love train along, lovebirds," Chris said dully.

Sam and Dakota parted and retreated to the group, and Geoff approached them. "Hey, dude! Loved seeing you do intern work and snag the babe last season, haha."

Sam high-fived him. "Heh, those were good times. Your run on TDI was awesome."

Geoff grinned even wider than his default. "Sure was! Can't wait to start reliving it."

DJ's mouth teased upward. "Not if we eliminate you first, bro."

Geoff turned to him and adopted the expression of a sad puppy, jutting out his bottom lip. "Aw, c'mon, dude! I just got here since, like, three seasons ago!"

DJ stepped up and patted his back the way he would to comfort a friend, though he was visibly holding back laughter. "We'll see, dude. We'll see." He stuck out his hand toward Sam. "Nice to meet you, by the way, Sam."

"Likewise, bro," Sam said, shaking DJ's hand.

"Does anyone know how many more people are coming?" Lindsay said.

"I think there's five more," Tyler said.

Zoey unfolded one finger at a time on her hand. "Eva, Katie, Scott, Cameron, and... Mike."

"And here comes the guy with multiple personalities- Mike!" Chris said. Zoey's breath hitched as she jerked her head up. The speedboat docked, and a guy as thin as a rail stepped onto dry land. His skin tone was darker and warmer than Noah's, and he had a spiky quiff that seemed to defy gravity. The size of his eyes made them look almost blindingly white in the sun, though their milky brown irises could not be blocked out. He had an angular face that seemed capable of showing a wide array of emotions, and at the moment, it showed something like airplane sickness.

The other campers looked at him awkwardly. He raked a hand through his hair and released a laugh, though it sounded more like a strained noise. "Uh... Hi, guys."

As he walked forward, DJ stepped into his path with one hand stretched out. "Hey, mind if I just shake your hand?"

Mike's eyelids fluttered at the gesture. "Yeah, sure. I mean, I don't mind."

He put his hand in DJ's, and the other guy shook it up and down twice in a firm grip. "I watched you on your season. You've gone through a lot! You should be proud of yourself for making it where you are."

Geoff came to Mike's side and clapped a hand on his shoulder. "Yeah, dude. You're, like, an inspiration and stuff."

Mike made a wry curl of his lips. "I haven't been lately, but thanks." He walked away from Geoff's hand and into the group, which parted for him; he met Zoey's eyes only for a split second as she stared at him, but moved his gaze away just as quickly.

The next girl to appear looked just as unhappy to be there. Her skin was barely darker than Caucasian skin tones, and she wore a barely-there striped top and hot pink short shorts that showed her waist and disproportionately-large hips. Her hair, however, was childish, styled into straight-cut bangs and high pigtails fastened with bobbles. She wore a matching pout that seemed not to be going anywhere anytime soon. "One of the Siamese twins is here!" Chris said.

She sulked past him to the group, searching it for a certain someone. A moment later, she sighed and scooted in between B and Noah. "Life just isn't the same without your BFFFL."

"It so isn't," Noah said in a mocking tone, but Katie nodded obliviously.

The fourth redhead to compete came into view from the boat. He wore the uncommon combination of jeans and a tank top that gave full view of the freckles on his arms and shoulders. The burly frame of his arms and shoulders extended to his neck, which was like a human variation of a giraffe's. His hair stood up in fiery red spikes and, although his chin reached down farther than proportionate, it seemed to fit his similarly-long nose and faded blue eyes. He had an unkempt look about him- not quite as polished as the urban and suburban majority- but he was rakish just the same.

The moment the boat stopped, he climbed over the front and surveyed the other contestants with cool disinterest. He drew immediate reactions from the cast, most of them negative- B, Dawn, Mike, Zoey, and Lightning in particular beat down on him with their eyes. "Welcoming our villain from last season, Scott!" Chris said.

Scott rolled his eyes. "Thanks for throwing me under the bus, Chris. What if I wanted to be a team player this season?"

Lightning let out a harsh laugh. "You? A team player?"

The redhead looked at him and plastered a pleasant expression onto his face. "How are you doing, Rudolph?"

This brought out an immediate reaction: Lightning's face turned maroon and taut, like a balloon blown to its limit. "Don't. Call. Me. That."

Scott kept his smile for a few more beats before dropping it as well as the suspenseful air. He stood himself on the edge of the group, the farthest from Lightning. The tension stuck around in a thick cloud until a new person broke it: a girl with a hulking figure. The size of her calves and biceps would have impressed male and female bodybuilders alike, and one suspected that her "thunder thighs" were not made of fat. Even her face was androgynous, marked with a heavy unibrow and squinty eyes. The only aspect that truly distinguished her as female was her chest, surprisingly curvy for a female who had so little fat for muscle.

It was not just her frame in dark blue activewear that gave her an intimidating air; it was also the peculiar gleam in her amber eyes that contrasted from her otherwise-impassive visage. She had a gaze like an eagle's that made some of the campers shrink and others fidget.

"Our favorite she-man with a temper, Eva!" Chris said.

Eva whirled on him, baring her teeth. "What did you just call me?"

He gulped and took a step back. "Nothing."

Turning back, she parted the contestants like butter as she passed through. She reached Izzy and Noah and stopped, parking herself next to them. "'Sup, guys."

Noah nodded. "'Sup."

Izzy threw her arms up, nearly hitting Noah and Eva. "My twin is here! Yay!" She went to hug Eva, but the girl gave her a look so concentrated with the word, "Don't", Izzy dropped the attempt and whistled to herself like nothing had happened.

"Is that all of them?" Chris muttered, looking at his watch. The whirring of the boat came one more time, and he looked up. "Nope. Still one more."

The final boy on the island was a certified midget for his age; he still looked like a kid in every size, shape, and form, except that he had somehow preserved the physical awkwardness of a teenager in the process. His poorly-matched red hoodie and yellow shorts were too big for his knobby frame, and circular glasses made his bulging eyes look ever-wider. "Possibly our smartest contestant here, it's Cameron!" Chris said.

"Hi guys!" Cameron tried to clamber over the boat, but his right leg waved about feebly above-ground. "Uh, a little help here?"

Dawn ran over and pulled one of his arms, allowing him to bring his other leg over. "Thanks, Dawn."

"Anytime."

They walked back to the others, and Mike approached them with a smile crinkling his eyes. "Hey, buddy!"

"Hey, Mike!" Cameron and Mike fist-bumped, then gave each other a "guy" hug. Cameron took advantage of the close proximity to whisper into Mike's ear, "You okay so far?"

No one saw Mike's face sober, as his back was to them. "Yeah." They parted, then stood with the rest of the group.

"Group photo time!" Chris said, pulling out a camera. "Everyone to the end of the dock!"

All of the first generation contestants scoffed, letting out various statements like, "I don't think so", "We're not idiots. Gosh!", and, "Please. As if we're gonna fall for that trick again." Chris lowered his eyelids in a way that showed he was losing his patience. "Geez, can't you just do what you're told? It's been fixed to be much more stable than it was before, so cool your jets already."

With stray mumbles here and there, the whole cast transferred itself to the end of the dock. True to his word for once, the dock did not so much as creak under their weight. Chris hopped onto the boat and aimed his camera at them with one hand. "Smile!" They either smiled or grinned.

With his other hand, he pressed a remote inside his pocket. _**BOOM!**_ The end of the dock shattered, and screams rang out as everyone splashed into the water. Chris brought his hand to his forehead and kneeled over, convulsing with laughter. "HA! You guys actually fell for that! HAHA! I'm the best!"

A minute later of relishing in his victory, Chris cleared his throat and assumed his professional stance once more. "Feel free to go to the confessional now and express your thoughts. You know where it is."

* * *

CONFESSIONAL: LESHAWNA (The Sister with 'Tude)

Freshly dripping, she had a towel wrapped around herself and her hair. She looked ready to kill someone. "I... hate... that... man."

* * *

CONFESSIONAL: ZOEY (The Wounded Soul) **[3]**

Water streamed from her pigtails. She curled her hands into fists by her sides. "Ugh, I forgot how much I _hate_ him!"

* * *

CONFESSIONAL: TYLER (The Fail Athlete)

He pulled off his sweatband, his face holding begrudging respect. "Leave it to Chris to pull a fast one on us." He wringed out the band, which created a puddle on the floor.

* * *

The campers resided in the middle of a clearing, a rock wall around them on one side and the dock on the other. Firewood was stacked in a tepee at the front. Sam, Dawn, Scott, Lindsay, Tyler, Staci, Bridgette, Cameron, Dakota, and Anne Maria sat on the ten tree stumps available as everyone else stood. Although many had gravitated toward the seats before, most of them had restrained themselves and had let others sit down.

Chris stood in front of a podium, his hands clasped behind his back. "You've all been here before, whether from the fourth season or the first." He spread his arms out. "This, is the elimination area. Revenge of the Island contestants, you may have gone through a season like rapidfire, but we're going back to the challenge format of TDI, in which we have a challenge every three days. It's gonna be a tad of an adjustment, but you all will still be on an even playing ground in that _none_ of the challenges will be familiar."

"Isn't that how it's always been?" Mike said.

Chris puckered his mouth. " _Anyways_ , my point is, the only real difference between you all is that some of you have more experience playing the game than others. There are even a few first-generation campers here who have participated only once... which brings me to the teams."

He gestured to his left. "You have the Fans-" he gestured to his right- "and you have the Favorites. But there's a new twist: two from each team will be switching right here, right now."

Bridgette's jaw fell. "Wait, _what?_ " The cast burst into noise, dissent filling the air.

Chris waved his arms around. "QUIET!" The teenagers fell silent. "These switches aren't without a cause, y'know. It's not like the Favorites will miss who leaves, and neither will the Fans- well, one of them, at least."

"Who are they?" Leshawna snapped.

"Calm down, will you?" he said, irritation entering his voice. "The two players leaving the Favorites practically count as Fans already. As for the Fans switching out, one of them is practically a favorite, and the other is, well, a rather ironic choice on the producers' part."

Scott sneered. "You can stop singling me out now."

Chris looked ready to throw a tantrum. "Who said I was singling you out? Before you all decide to _interrupt me_ one more time, I'll just be announcing the teams now. Hmph." He threw his left arm up. "To my left! The Favorites will be Bridgette, DJ, Geoff, Harold, Izzy, Leshawna, Lindsay, Noah, Tyler, Zoey, and Scott."

Everyone called bustled to Chris's left except Zoey, who stood frozen. "W-what? But-"

Chris lifted a finger into the air. "Tut tut! No 'but's."

Dawn rushed to her side and hugged her, nestling her head in her shoulder. "Have faith, and all will be well."

"But I'm alone on the team with _Scott_ ," Zoey whispered.

The moonchild stiffened. "Yes... try to stay clear of him."

Dawn pulled away and was promptly replaced by Mike. Cradling Zoey's face, he gave a soft peck on her lips. "Good luck. I'll miss you. And... I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Zoey murmured, closing her eyes briefly. "We've been through this before, haven't we?"

Mike's face was pierced with emotion. "Yeah, but not like this." He eventually let go of Zoey, and she walked over to the Favorites.

* * *

CONFESSIONAL: DAKOTA (The Princess)

Her right eyebrow rose onto her forehead. "Okayyy... Either Mike and Zoey are holding their own soap opera, or there's something serious going on."

* * *

CONFESSIONAL: ANNE MARIA (The Jersey Shore Reject)

She scoffed. "They're totally playing it up for the cameras. I can tell."

* * *

Chris threw his right arm up. "Moving on, the Fans! They will be Anne Maria, B, Cameron, Dakota, Dawn, Lightning, Mike, Sam, Staci, Eva, and Katie."

Eva waved to Noah and Izzy as she started toward the Fans' side with the other remaining campers. "Bye, guys."

Noah lifted a hand, allowing a gentle tilt of his eyebrows through his usual expression. "See you, Iron Woman."

Izzy fell onto her knees. "NO! One half of Izzy's duo is gone now! Whyyy?"

"I'm sure you'll manage just fine, Izzy," Zoey said gently. "I'll have to manage without Mike, but I've done it before. You're quite a force on your own."

The other girl jumped onto her feet, laughing effervescently. "Oh, I was just kidding! I'm a great actor, y'know. Yeah, I'm not _that_ sad over Eva, but I'll miss her for sure."

Katie and Eva walked up to the Fans. Although they did not seem afraid of Katie, they pulled away as Eva drew close. The muscle-bound girl stopped and put her hands out. "Don't be scared, guys. I've gotten a lot better at controlling my temper."

Most of the group stared at her blankly, not taking her words to heart. A few gave Lightning what-are-you-doing looks as he hid at the back. Dawn did the opposite of him and walked up to Eva, who had to look down to see her. "Welcome to the team, Eva. My name is Dawn. I believe that you will be a great asset to us."

Sam stepped in alongside Dawn and put out his hand. "Yeah, welcome to the team, Eva."

Eva looked at his hand but left it there until it fell. "Hey."

* * *

CONFESSIONAL: LIGHTNING (The Athletic Overachiever)

He rubbed his arm up and down. "Man, it has to be _Eva_ who switches over, of all people. I can't tell you how terrifying it is to have a girl on your team who can punch the living daylights out of you, and who actually did it to you for thinking she's a guy!" He tilted his head toward the sky and threw his arms up. "HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW?"

* * *

CONFESSIONAL: EVA (The Female Powerhouse)

"Yeah... I don't have the best history on the show," Eva sighed. "Somehow, it always seems to capture me in my worst moods. And now, I'm stuck on a team with a guy who just so happens to be from the same school as me. Who I punched the living daylights out of before. History bites."

* * *

 **FANS' CABIN**

When the girls poured inside their cabin, they were immediately greeted by a smell not unlike that of a twenty-year-old basement. Eva breathed in deeply, the only one out of the group to keep a straight face. "Yup. Smells the same as it did four seasons ago."

"I thought it'd smell even worse," Katie said, walking to the pile of suitcases and one duffel bag in the middle of the room.

She picked out her suitcase first, and the rest of the girls followed, Eva retrieving the duffel bag. "Now that we've obtained our luggage, how should we distribute the beds?" Dawn said.

"I'll take the bottom bunk nearest to the door," Dakota said. "I don't care who sleeps above me."

"I will," Anne Maria said.

"I'll take that bunk," Eva said, pointing to the bottom bed next to Dakota's and Anne Maria's beds. She broke away from the group and dropped her duffel bag onto the bed.

"I'd prefer to bunk with Dawn," Staci said timidly, her eyes darting to the aura-whisperer.

Dawn gave her a reassuring smile. "I'd prefer likewise, Staci."

While Staci perked up, Katie developed an uneasy expression. "So, I have to bunk with Eva?"

Eva focused her gaze on Katie, which seemed to communicate a threat to devour her. "Got a problem with that?"

Katie gulped and shook her head quickly.

* * *

CONFESSIONAL: KATIE (The Two-Faced Friend)

She shivered, wrapping her arms around herself. "I still remember the time Eva trashed our team's whole cabin four seasons ago. Who knows how much 'calmer' her temper is now? Boy, do I miss Sadie."

* * *

 **FAVORITES' CABIN**

Geoff leaped into the males' bedroom with his arms spread out. " _Whoo hoo!_ I haven't seen the inside of a cabin in _ages!_ "

"I wouldn't consider it _that_ exciting," Scott said.

"Right on, bro!" Tyler said to Geoff, high-fiving him. "This is gonna be awesome!"

"Such the optimists," Noah said, whisking past the group to the suitcases.

"Being here has both its pros and cons," Harold said, walking in Noah's wake. "The pros being establishing friendships and making new memories, and the cons being everything tangible here and making new memories."

The guys collected their suitcases one by one, DJ winking at Harold while he picked up his own. "I bet Leshawna's the exception to the first con for you."

"There's no doubt about that," Harold said, his gaze dreamy. "Her tangible parts are off-limits, though."

Geoff snickered. "You've got it bad for her, dude."

Harold crossed his arms, the spell in his eyes broken by an unfriendly gleam. "Oh, and I suppose that's funny to you."

The other boy's expression hitched, and he raised his hands in front of him. "No, no, not at all! I was just amused by what you said. You know, the double meaning of it and all."

DJ eyed Geoff with his eyebrows set low. "Dude, I don't think there were two meanings to what he said."

Geoff blinked twice. "Oh."

Noah slowly raised a finger gun to his head, and Scott chuckled at him.

* * *

Around noon, all of the contestants gathered in the main lodge. They stood in a line at Chef's serving window as he piled unidentifiable white goop onto each person's plate.

He filled Anne Maria's plate, and her goop had a hair curling out of it. She stuck out her tongue. "Ew." Chef raised his scoop like he meant to hit her with it, and she scurried out of line.

When everyone had sat down at their team tables, Chris walked out of the kitchen and stood in front of the tables. "Hope you're enjoying your first meal since arriving! Heheh, not. Anyway, I have a task for you guys. All of you will express your thoughts in the confessional, if you haven't already, to answer two things: what your goals are this season, and what you hope to improve on from your last season. Capiche? Get to it right after you're done eating, and then meet me back here for your first challenge."

* * *

CONFESSIONAL: CAMERON (The Intellectual)

"My hopes and goals merge together, as I would like to improve my social game this season. Last season, I got in over my head with strategy, and that resulted in me making some poor decisions. Bonds with other people, on the other hand, can transcend the whole game. I learned that from befriending Dawn and Mike."

* * *

CONFESSIONAL: LINDSAY (The Dumb Blonde)

She clasped her hands in her lap while crossing her legs at the ankles. "I totally want to, like, become more strategical this season. That's what got me farthest in Season Two, so I'll try my best, and hope for the best, too." She curled her eyebrows upward and put a finger on her chin. "Or was it Season Three?"

* * *

CONFESSIONAL: LESHAWNA

"I'm all business this time," Leshawna said, folding her arms over her chest. "In TDI, I played my best game by far. But this season, I'm gonna do even better. If anyone thinks they can fool me, they have another thing coming."

* * *

CONFESSIONAL: LIGHTNING

His expression was like a mask, cold and unforgiving. "The Lightning _will_ be going all the way. And he'll be watching his back at all times, because he ain't trusting no one."

* * *

CONFESSIONAL: B (The Silent Genius)

He contorted his face into a sneer almost exactly like Scott's, then pretended to wipe it off with a hand and throw it away. With the same hand, he gave a thumbs-up.

* * *

CONFESSIONAL: DJ (The Brickhouse With Heart)

"My last run on this show was every kind of 'wrong' you could imagine," DJ said with a grimace. "So this time, I'm-a try to work on my attitude. My mom told me before I came here that I could do whatever I set my mind to- that, and animal curses don't exist." He put on a confident smile and punched a fist into his palm. "This time, I'm gonna set my mind toward positive things and not give in to fear."

* * *

CONFESSIONAL: BRIDGETTE (The Surfer Chick)

"Every time I lost my focus in a season, I got eliminated. Not this time."

* * *

CONFESSIONAL: NOAH (The Deadpan Snarker)

He looked down at his nails. "Meh. No comment."

* * *

The teams sat at their tables once more, and Chris clapped his hands together. "Alright! Let's get this first challenge started, shall we? First of all, if you think it's a physical challenge, you're wrong by seventy-five percent."

"Um, what?" Anne Maria said.

"Seventy-five percent?" Bridgette echoed.

"You betcha! Physical ability, also known as bodily-kinesthetic intelligence, is required only for one part of the challenge- the bodily-kinesthetic part." Chris smacked his lips together. "Wow, that's a mouthful. Anyway, there are four parts to this challenge, each representing a type of intelligence in this famous person's theory."

"You mean, Howard Gardner's," Harold said.

Chris gave him a look signifying his thorough disinterest. "Yeah, Harold. That guy. There were originally eight types of intelligence he made up, but we've narrowed them down to four: bodily-kinesthetic, logical-mathematical, linguistic, and spatial. Or something like that."

Lindsay raised her hand. "What do those mean, Chip?"

Chris's eye tick started up again. "Bodily-kinesthetic means athletic, logical-mathematical is obvious, linguistic means language, and spatial means space," Noah rattled off, resting his cheek on his fist.

"It's not _that_ simple, gosh," Harold said. "Bodily-kinesthetic has to do with coordinating your body for specific functions, logical-mathematical deals with logic and strategy in both math and everyday life, linguistic applies to word fluency and reading comprehension, and spatial is used for making art and imagining how things are positioned and fit together."

Lindsay's baby blue eyes were about as empty as a newborn's. "Sorry, could you repeat that? I didn't quite get it."

A corner of Harold's mouth drew down. "Yeah. That's why I put it simply," Noah said.

"C'mon, guys," Tyler said, looking at them both imploringly. "Not everyone's as smart as you two."

Harold and Noah glanced at each other. Neither turned back to Lindsay, and Noah patted Tyler's shoulder. "That's true, bro. Very true."

Chris cleared his throat, and the three males looked up. "I would've thrown all three of you out of here for interrupting me just now, but luckily, I didn't feel like describing what you did. As I was saying, there are eleven of you on each team, so the way you'll split up is in three groups of three and one group of two for four segments. The first person from each team to complete each challenge will move on to the second round, which will decide who gets a point for their team. However, if two people on the same team win first and second, there will be no second round. And no, I'm not telling you what the challenges are, so you'll just have to pick your best bets for each of them. This is for your first immunity, and if it results in a tie-" He gave a grin almost as unnerving as the Joker's- "well, we have a very special tiebreaker planned." He pointed at both teams. "So, split up!"

The teens got to their feet and gathered into their teams. "Okay, dudes, we need to play to our strengths," Geoff said. "Who's good at sports?" He raised his hand, as did Bridgette, DJ, Izzy, Leshawna, Lindsay, Scott, and Tyler.

Scott scoffed at Tyler. "Put your hand down."

Tyler squinted at him confusedly. "But I'm good at sports. You've just never seen me in action."

"Uh, dude..." DJ looked at the others, who gave a variety of reactions from shrugging to looking down. "We think you should try something else."

"Since we have so many athletes already, your talents could be used elsewhere," Leshawna said.

"But sports are my main talent!" Tyler said, looking around wildly at his teammates. His eyes landed on Lindsay and stayed there, but she bit her lip and looked down. His face became crestfallen. "What else can I do?"

Noah scratched behind his ear. "You know, uh, I think you'd do pretty well if you did the linguistic part with me."

"I guess I could try that," Tyler murmured, looking at his shoes.

Geoff clapped once, though he looked apologetic. "Good! That's good. Um, how about math? Anyone good at that?"

Noah lifted his arm in an I-could-care-less fashion. "Let's just say I'd be great at all of the challenges except the physical one."

Bridgette put one hand on her hip and cocked her head at him. "Didn't you just say you'd do the linguistic challenge? What was the point of you saying that just now?"

"To be arrogant. What else?"

Scott chuckled and shook his head. "Boy, I never thought I'd meet someone more sarcastic than I am."

"Yeah, and the fans love me for it," Noah said, rolling his eyes. "If they actually met me, they'd hate my guts for not buttering them up."

Leshawna let out a few scoffs for laughter. "Either you're a fool, or you're trying to make them hate you right now."

"How'd you guess?"

Geoff tapped his wrist. "Guys, kinda need to focus on the challenge here..."

* * *

CONFESSIONAL: GEOFF (The Life of the Party)

He fiddled with the side of his hat. "Man, it's hard being in the leadership role. I didn't even ask for it! Just, no one else was stepping up to the plate, y'know? I hope someone takes over soon, because I don't think I can keep this up."

* * *

"So, like, who wants to volunteer for something?" Anne Maria asked the other Fans. "I just wanna say that I ain't doing the bodily-whatever, for obvious reasons."

"I'll do that one," Eva grunted.

"So will Lightning!" Lightning said. "He can take whatever they throw at him."

Katie shrugged. "That's probably what I'm best at, too, so me three."

"Out of the types of intelligence available, I'm the most logical and mathematical," Cameron said.

"Same here," Sam said. "I wouldn't be able to kick butt in tactical RPGs otherwise."

"Although I know that I'm not as strong as Cameron in logic or mathematics, I think I'd be pretty good," Dawn said.

Cameron put his arm around her shoulders. "Oh, come on, Dawn. You're much smarter than you give yourself credit for."

She gave him the closest thing to a smirk she would ever produce. "I was merely stating a truth, Cameron."

He dropped his arm, his cheeks darkening with a tinge of red. "Uh, yeah. I knew that."

Lightning's eyelids fell almost imperceptibly, but a smile covered up his reaction. "You know, this is a really good sha-team we have here. No one's trying to grab power or ruin our teamwork for once."

* * *

CONFESSIONAL: MIKE (The Actor)

His eyes were empty of any emotion, seeming to reflect no soul inside of him. "If Lightning thinks said 'teamwork' is gonna last with _me_ around, he's tragically mistaken." He jerked his hand up and slapped his face to the side. Blinking away his hollow gaze, he stared at his hands like they were a stranger's.

* * *

Chris, standing alongside Chef, patted the table nearest to Chef's window. "Time to get started! People for spatial intelligence, come up. We're starting with you guys."

B, Dakota, and Anne Maria parted from the Fans; Scott, Lindsay, and Zoey split from the Favorites. All six of them sat down at the table, separate teams facing each other. "Chef, bring out the puzzle pieces, will you?" Chris said.

Chef unloaded eight pieces made of blocks in front of each competitor, all different in shape and size. "You'll be putting your eight pieces together as quickly as possible to form a four-by-four cube," Chris said. "Be careful not to knock them down, because they don't stick together. First person from each team gets to move on to the final round, which we'll do after all the other first rounds." He turned to the contestants watching, who had crowded around the table. "Oh yeah, and if you're good at this, it means you can put stuff together easily, which will be useful to your team in future challenges. Just so you know."

* * *

CONFESSIONAL: CAMERON

"I have the feeling that Chris created this challenge with the intention of singling people out for their strengths," Cameron said. "It's pretty clever, I admit. Whoever doesn't perform well on the losing team is set to go home, and whoever performs well in general may be relied on in future challenges. My situation is unique, though, in that my teammates already know what I'm good at, and my ranking and strategic gameplay from last season probably make them see me as a threat. So, I have to play my cards right and lay low this time if I want to win this one."

* * *

B and Scott were hunched over their puzzles, hands hovering over specific pieces. Lindsay smoothed her bandana, her eyes wandering to this and that piece. "Get ready..." Chris said. "Get set... GO!"

Everyone sprung onto their puzzles. B put his together with military precision, stacking pieces like he had done so his entire life. Lightning raised a fist into the air. "YEAH, B! STACK THOSE PIECES!"

"He's trying to focus," Cameron said, shooting Lightning a stern look.

Lightning put his arm down. "Oh, whoops..."

B waved his hand dismissively, wearing a breezy smile. Dakota and Anne Maria struggled over their pieces, Lindsay had yet to touch hers, and Zoey built her cube with more certainty than the former three. Scott had half of his cube put together and worked on nudging a one-block piece into a gap. B built his puzzle to the point of having one piece left, which he dangled in the air while staring keenly at his structure. A moment later, he took off the piece on top, inserted the remaining piece in its place, and completed the cube.

"And B is done first!" Chris said.

Scott jerked his head up. "Say what?" B smirked at him and folded his arms on the table.

Just then, Lindsay's expression lit up like a lightbulb. "OH!" She began tossing her pieces into a cube at lightning speed, and everyone stared at her movements, her hands a blur before settling on the table. "Done!"

There was utter silence for five seconds, and then Chris spoke. "Lindsay's... moving on?" Scott gawked at Lindsay's cube.

* * *

CONFESSIONAL: SCOTT (The Sneak)

"How the heck did the blonde bimbo beat _me?_ "

* * *

"Moving on to the next challenge!" Chris said. "Can we have the linguistic people up here?"

"Wait a second!" Scott said, standing up and pointing at Lindsay. "Barbie here totally cheated! As if she could solve the puzzle that fast without looking off of Beverly."

B cracked his knuckles on the table. "Are you insulting my girlfriend?" Tyler said in a low, aggressive voice, rolling up his sleeves. "You better watch what you say next."

"You're just upset that Lindsay finished faster, aren't you?" Zoey said.

Scott let out a scornful cough. "As long as I would've finished ahead of _you_ , I don't really care."

Zoey's expression cracked like he had poked a needle into her, and she shot up from her seat. "Why, Scott? Why do you have to be so mean? What did anyone here ever do to you?"

He stared at her impassively, curling his eyebrows. "Whoa. Have you become unhinged or what?"

Zoey looked around to see the cast eyeing her with similar reactions. A flush rose on her cheeks, an invisible curtain closing in her features. "Fine. Enjoy being hated by everyone and booted off early." She stepped out from the table and joined the audience, the rest of the spatial contestants soon following her. Scott was the last to leave, looking at Zoey with a thoughtful frown.

* * *

CONFESSIONAL: ZOEY

"Scott is the _most frustrating_ person I know," she said, momentarily making her hands into fists. "Just when I decided I couldn't trust him last season, he nearly dragged me back in with his story about his family. He toyed with my emotions. He made me think he was my friend. And now, he's not even trying to pretend to _be_ anything. It's like he lost whatever humanity he had last season... if he even had any. But I watched what he did to Mike and me on video, and I will never forgive him for it."

* * *

Mike, Staci, Noah, Tyler, and Leshawna seated themselves at the table. Chef put down a pencil and a sheet of paper for each of them, and Leshawna's mouth fell open. "What the-"

" _Word searches?_ " Noah said, his tone as scathing as they came. "What, are we in elementary school?"

"Uh, _jah_ , Chris, how is this supposed to test our intelligence?" Staci said.

"I'll have you all know that linguistically smart people are _very_ good at finding words," Chris said. "As you can see, you have twenty words here, each referring to things you can find on the island. Try to finish it as fast as you can, and yes, some words are spelled backwards. People with linguistic smarts have a way with words and can be charismatic if they have people smarts as well. They tend to be very good at riddles, and who says we won't have challenges involving those? But anyway, contestants, start... now!"

The campers grabbed their pencils and started searching, ducking their heads over their papers. Mike looked at the word list, and his eyebrows jumped. "Laxatives?"

"Kitchen grease?" Tyler added.

"You goofs try making a word search on a junk island like this one," Chef muttered.

"Found one," Noah droned out, crossing out a word in his puzzle.

Everyone lifted their heads and looked at him. "Well, that was fast," Chris said. "Noah's currently in the lead!"

"Found two," Noah said, dragging his pencil along.

The others plunged back into their puzzles. Mike and Staci found words at a steady pace, while Tyler and Leshawna mostly stared at their sheets. "Found six," Mike said in the thick of the race.

"Found sixteen," Noah said.

Mike whipped his head toward him, a bright glare in his eyes. "Are you gonna shut up or what?"

The other male scrunched his eyebrows. "Excuse me?"

The glare left Mike's eyes, and horror replaced it. "Oh, geez. I'm sorry. I just... something came over me."

Noah scrutinized him a moment before returning to his puzzle. "Whatev."

"I FOUND 'LINGERIE'!" Tyler shouted next to Noah, making him drop his pencil. Snickers went about the room, and Tyler looked around. "What? It took me forever to find that one."

"Who has lingerie, Chef?" Leshawna chuckled.

"Hey!" Chef barked, before muttering to himself, "It's a preference, that's all."

A few minutes later, Noah dropped his pencil once more, deliberately. "Done."

Chris looked at his watch. "Wow, in less than five minutes? Impressive. Keep going, other maggots!"

Noah rested his head on the table as the other contestants worked. Mike bit the end of his pencil, Staci hunched over her paper, Tyler put his chin on his hands as he stared at his paper, and Leshawna gripped the side of her head. Five minutes of near-silence later, Staci put down her pencil. "Done!"

"Staci's moving on?" Chris said. "A lot of surprises are happening today."

"What surprises?" Lindsay said eagerly. Scott pointed his eyes toward the ceiling.

"Up next is logical-mathematical intelligence!" Chris said. "Linguistic people, scooch." The contestants at the table left, and Sam, Dawn, Cameron, Harold, and Bridgette took their place. Chef dumped a pile of plastic apples, oranges, and bananas in front of each person.

"Yup, it's official," Noah said. "We're in kindergarten."

Harold lifted a banana. "What are these for?"

"We're gonna get to that, Harold," Chris snapped. "Each of you is gonna try to decipher a pattern out of the fruit and sort them in a row accordingly. Whoever does this first on both teams will move on to the next round. Those who have logical smarts are capable of solving problems requiring abstract thought, making them the most common type of 'smart' to actually be labeled 'smart'. And... go!"

All of the contestants made a group for each fruit, working equally fast. "Looks like we have a close game on our hands this time," Chris said.

"Don't be ridiculous," Chef scoffed. "It's Harold and Cameron we're talkin' 'bout."

"True..."

Bridgette finished sorting her fruit first and stared at them thoughtfully, stroking her chin. She began alternating the apples and oranges in a row; Noah watched with more interest than the rest of the teens. Harold finished next and eyed his fruit studiously while pushing up his glasses. "If there are the same number of apples and oranges, and about a bajillion bananas..."

Dawn and Sam completed their sorting. Cameron counted his fruit to himself carefully, taking his time. Bridgette finished aligning the apples and oranges and went back to stroking her chin, squinting intensely at her bananas. "Looks like Bridgette's got a plan," Noah murmured.

"Yeah, Bridge is, like, an expert at math," Geoff said breezily. His eyes shot wide. "Uh, I mean, yeah. Bridgette's good."

Harold started putting his apples and oranges in the same pattern as Bridgette's, but he also placed two bananas after every four different fruits. Dawn frowned as she hesitantly put a banana after every third apple or orange, and Sam looked at his fruit with a helpless expression. Cameron, after organizing all of his fruit, seemed to tune out the world around him while tilting his head to one side. Bridgette's gaze finally cleared, and she snapped her fingers. "Aha!" She grabbed two bananas and placed them after four other fruits, then three bananas after the next four fruits, repeating the pattern over and over.

Sam sighed resignedly and began making a pattern that had one of each fruit before starting over. Snapping his attention back to reality, Cameron began creating the same pattern as Bridgette's like a machine. Harold fingered three bananas in his hand for a moment before jolting.

"Oh!" He proceeded to distribute another banana to every second pair of bananas in his row.

"Looks like Harold, Cameron, and Bridgette are in the home stretch!" Chris said. "Who will it be?"

Bridgette shoved the last four fruits aside, inserted three bananas before them, and put them back into place before jerking her hands up. "Done!"

"And Bridgette wins!" Chris said. "Wow! I thought Cameron would've won for sure."

Harold put his last banana into place. "I'm done!"

Dawn, Sam, and Cameron stopped. "This is the first time we don't have to go to a second round," Chris said. "Which is a relief, because we were gonna give you a boring math game. That means the first point goes to the Favorites!"

The Favorites whooped and cheered; Bridgette and Harold high-fived other teammates as well as each other. "Sorry, guys," Cameron told his team, sounding a mixture of ashamed and embarrassed. "I was more focused on getting the pattern right than on my speed, and I ended up losing sight of the latter."

None of the Fans looked spiteful, and Dawn appeared to be the only one less than convinced by him. Mike walked up to him and patted his shoulder. "It's okay, Cam. At least you tried."

"Ahem." Everyone turned to Chris. "We have one last first round before we move on to the second rounds: the bodily-kinesthetic round. Everyone, follow me outside for this one."

They all followed him to the dock, where a series of wooden beams had been set up over the water. "Those who are participating in this challenge, step up," Chris said. Izzy, Eva, Katie, DJ, Geoff, and Lightning came forward. "You will each be standing on a wooden beam, trying to keep your balance for as long as possible. Unlike the other challenges, this is _not_ a race by any means."

"That's it?" Lightning said. "This'll be sha-easy."

One of Chris's signature grins sprung onto his face- the grin that meant trouble. "Oh ho ho, not exactly, Lightning. You see, Chef and I have a little surprise in store for you."

The contestants turned to the rolling of wheels behind them. Chef approached them with a ball-shooting machine, rolling it to a stop behind them. The soon-to-be-victims squirmed. "Ah, yeah," Chris chuckled, "I sure love this challenge. Chef is gonna be shooting tennis balls at you until all but one of you drops. And trust me- if one hits you, it'll hurt. Competitors to your positions!"

"Whoo hoo!" Izzy shouted, leaping into the water with a splash that reached the dock. She popped back up moments later and pulled herself onto a beam, standing with her arms out. "This is awesome!"

The other five players occupied the other beams, and Chef sat himself in a chair attached to the ball machine. Chris pulled out a whistle and put it near his lips. "Get ready... get set..."

 _ **TWEEEET!**_ Chef shot out an arc toward all of the teens; each of them dodged the ball that came toward them. He began swinging his aim around at random, balls flying out of the machine like confetti. Lightning sidestepped one ball. Another zipped right toward him, and he dropped into a crouch with one hand on the beam. "Whoa!" Eva kept careful watch over her feet when a barrage came toward her, dodging the balls with minimum movement but plenty of grace. DJ moved even more gracefully, swishing this way and that like the breeze. Katie's main tactic was ducking, and she scuttled away like a crab whenever a ball sailed low toward her. Geoff squinted fiercely at the tennis machine, jumping from whatever ball came toward him with cat-like reflexes. Using flips, cartwheels, and cheerleader leaps, Izzy escaped the balls with both precision and extravagance.

* * *

CONFESSIONAL: SAM (The Gamer Guy)

"Dang, those were some hardcore athletes out there," he said, scratching the back of his head. "I consider my own reflexes cat-like, but..."

* * *

"Looks like they're evenly matched!" Chris said. "Up the ante, Chef!"

Chef nodded, lips rising in a beastly grin. He pressed a red button on the machine, causing it to shoot at hyper speed. All of a sudden, a storm of tennis balls flew at the teens, and censored curses flew out of their mouths. Five balls knocked into Eva at once and sent her reeling into the water. A ball hit each of Geoff's eyes, and he toppled backward. Katie leapt up to avoid a multitude of balls, but another forced her to bend backward too far. She flailed her arms, but dropped off her beam and hit the water head-first. DJ was hit in several places at once and flew off-balance, leaving Lightning and Izzy desperately twisting and turning with their feet dancing on their beams. "COME ON, IZZY!" Noah screamed, cupping his hands around his mouth. "DRAW FROM YOUR INNER NUTCASE!"

A stripe of balls raced across the whole area at torso-level. Izzy threw herself into a bridge on her toes, but Lightning was socked in the stomach and thrown into the water. Chef stopped the machine. "And Izzy wins the round!" Chris said. "I knew this challenge would be the most awesome."

Izzy jumped up and down on her beam. "Boo-yeah! Izzy rules! Whoo!" She dived into the water and began freestyling toward the dock as the five losing competitors climbed onto it, Geoff sporting two swollen eyes.

DJ did a double take when Geoff stood up next to him. "Whoa, dude! You need to go to the infirmary!"

Geoff touched his eyes and winced. "Yeah... I guess I better get some ice."

"I'm coming with you," Lightning said, rubbing a circle-shaped welt on his arm.

Eva pressed a welt on her neck. "Ow... me, too."

DJ, Geoff, Lightning, and Eva left the group, and the remaining contestants headed back to the main cabin. Chris stationed himself at the front of the room with Chef. "Chef, mind bringing out the puzzles?"

Chef nodded and whisked into the kitchen, soon coming back out with two jumbo-sized sliding puzzles stacked together. He separated them on the table; they each took up the entire width of it. "This is for B and Lindsay," Chris said, beckoning the two over.

B and Lindsay each stood on separate sides of the table, staring at the puzzles as though they were already figuring them out. B's was various shades of magenta, and Lindsay's was shades of dark green. "You are NOT allowed to lift any pieces in this," Chris said. "If you do that, you will be automatically disqualified, which means the other person will win."

Lindsay's shoulders drooped. "Oh."

Chris gave her the look that most people did after she said most things. "Yeah. No lifting. Whoever completes the puzzle first wins a point for their team. Oh, and here's a hint for what the puzzle should look like: they depict your team symbols."

"But we don't know what those look like," Lindsay said.

Chris grinned. "Exactly." B pulled up one side of his lips, unsmiling. "Anyways, start working... now!"

B immediately starting shuffling his pieces around. Lindsay touched one of her pieces next to the empty square. "Wait, so I'm supposed to slide this?"

Chris face-palmed. "Yes, Lindsay. You're supposed to slide the squares until you get the picture put together."

"Ohhh, okay!" She started piecing her puzzle together, albeit slowly. B worked as though he had a clear image in his mind, manipulating his puzzle to his will. Lindsay gathered speed as she went on, and by the time she was going at top speed, B was working to get his last few pieces in place. Both of their images were clear, Lindsay's being a row of three stars, and B's being aquatic life underwater.

"You can do it, babe!" Tyler said, pumping a fist into the air. "I believe in you!"

Lindsay scrunched her eyebrows and gripped the sides of her head. "Tyler, I'm trying to focus here!"

He clamped a hand over his mouth. "Sorry."

As Lindsay struggled to regain her momentum, B slid his last piece into place, forming an image of a circle with a fish cowering from a shark in the background. He lifted his hands up. "And Beverly wins!" Chris said. "Second point goes to the Fans."

The Fans flocked to B and congratulated him. "You're the man, B!" Sam said, making the genius smile.

"Thanks for coming through for us," Dawn said warmly; B gave her a thumbs-up.

Lightning clapped him on the back, his face glowing like his grin. "Dude, you were _freaking amazing!_ " He opened his arms out toward B. "Bring it in, brother! Bring it in!" B curled his lips amusedly and obliged, clapping him on the back as well.

Tyler assumed the posture of dejection. "Aw, man... I totally cost her that challenge."

Noah gave him a light clap on the shoulder. "I still say congrats, bro. Your girlfriend's an idiot savant."

"What's a savant?"

"Never mind."

Lindsay approached them with a downcast expression, her blue eyes dimmed. "I tried, guys."

Tyler wrapped her into his arms like she were a ragdoll, squeezing her tightly. "You did really good, babe."

"Thanks." She kissed him on the cheek and parted from him.

Leshawna came over and patted her on the back. "You did good, girl. None of us expected that out of you."

Lindsay curled her eyebrows downward. "Really? I've done smart things before..."

The other girl itched behind her ear. "Well, um... we didn't expect a smart thing out of you of this caliber."

Lindsay looked even more confused. "What does caliber mean? That sounds like a kind of food." Leshawna closed her eyes and lowered her head.

Chef cleared the puzzles off the table and replaced them with pencils and blank sheets of paper. "Next up is the linguistic second round, so Staci and Noah, come up."

Staci and Noah walked to the table and sat opposite to each other. "This looks familiar," Noah said.

Chris pouted. "Yeah, but it's totally different. You two will be making anagrams, which are words or phrases made out of all the letters of other words and phrases. Whoever gets each one first gets a point, and the person to score the most by the end earns a point for their team. Make sure to say your anagram out loud so we all can hear." He snickered. "So, you ready?" Noah and Staci picked up their pencils, and Chef came to the front of the table with a set of cards. "Chef will be revealing words or phrases, which you will try to create anagrams out of. And... go!"

Chef flipped over his cards, revealing the first one to be "silent". Staci started jotting it down on her paper when Noah spoke immediately. "'Listen'. I'm sorry, but that example is straight from Wikipedia." **[4]**

"Ooh, burn," Chef snickered, then drew his lips in as Chris scowled at him.

"First point goes to Noah," Chris nearly growled. "Next."

Chef flipped the next card, which was "dictionary". Staci wrote feverishly, and Noah squinted at it for a few seconds before answering. "'Indicatory'."

"That is correct," Chris said. "Chef, just keep flipping."

The next card was a phrase: "a gentleman". "'A gentle man'!" Staci shouted, making Noah flinch.

"I was just about to say not to do that," Chris sneered. "It's too much of a shortcut."

"Say what? That ain't fair!" Anne Maria said.

"That's just as much an anagram as anything else!" Mike snapped.

"Too bad. Staci doesn't get a point."

Staci's face threatened to crumble, but she threw herself back into writing. Noah looked at her a moment before speaking. "A gentleman equals an 'elegant man'."

"Correctomundo," Chris said.

"How do you even know I'm correct?" Noah said. "Doesn't Chef have the answers on the back of his cards or something?"

"I'll have you know that I'm just that smart," Chris sniffed. "But if you're so bent on _Chef_ checking instead, so be it."

Chef looked at the back of his card. "It's correct. The score's three-to-zero in Noah's favor." He flipped over a new card, which read, "William Shakespeare".

Both Noah and Staci went to their papers, the latter scribbling more fiercely than ever. Moments later, she came gasping like she had surfaced out of water. "'Willie makes a phrase'!"

Noah's eyebrows shot up. "First point for Staci," Chef said, switching to a new card. It read, "Spiro Agnew", which made Chris snicker like a kid.

Noah rolled his eyes. "'Grow a spine'."

Chris scowled like a villain whose plan was spoiled. "Aw, c'mon, seriously? You completely missed the innuendo."

"Do I look like I care?"

The host crossed his arms. "Fine."

Chef showed the next card: "Mother-in-law". Noah eyed it with a raised eyebrow and turned to Staci. "You can have this one."

She jotted her anagram down, then grimaced. "'Woman Hitler'."

Scott snorted, causing him to receive more than a few raised eyebrows. "That's two for Staci now," Chef said. He went through ten more cards, most of which were innuendos; Noah gave Staci the ones that could not be evaded. Chef announced that the score was ten-to-six in Noah's favor before revealing the final one. "This one's worth five points."

Noah and Staci gaped- the phrase was not a phrase, but lines of a poem:

 _In the land of Mordor, where the shadows lie,_

 _One Ring to rule them all,_

 _One Ring to find them,_

 _One Ring to bring them all,_

 _And in the darkness, bind them._

"Pardon my French, but what the holy _beep!_?" Noah yelled.

"How does an uncultured swine like you know _Lord of the Rings_?" Harold said to Chris.

"Because I used the Internet," Chris said, lifting his chin. "The Internet _can_ be useful, _Noah_."

Noah scoffed. "Yeah, for uncultured swine like you."

Chris's face turned into something ugly, but he stayed mute as Noah and Staci wrote on their papers. It was a full five minutes of tense thinking until Noah emerged from his paper and cleared his throat. "'Who fears nine Morgul men, a lot of bandit demons, the gathering torrent, and him, one dark lord sheltered within his hell? Men, blind to the one ring.'"

Chef cocked an eyebrow and read over the answer on his card. "That's right! You're an anagramming genius, scrawny kid."

"Yeah, yeah," Noah said in a bored tone. "Can I go now?"

"You're free to go, both of you," Chris said to the two competitors. "Noah has made the score two-to-one in the Favorites' favor, which means the Fans need to win the last round to force a tiebreaker. Follow me back outside, campers!"

* * *

Geoff, Eva, DJ, and Lightning trekked along a dirt path in the woods, silence between them. Birds sung in the trees and flew through the sky. Geoff and DJ stayed behind Eva and Lightning, who were walking on opposite sides. "So, uh, Eva." Lightning put his hand behind his head. "That was some pretty nice dodging you did back at the dock."

Eva pierced him with a cold stare. "Yeah, and?"

Her gruff tone sent Lightning back a few steps. "Er, um, nothing."

Eva flipped her eyes toward the sky, and Geoff approached them both with a gaze of mild concern. "Something up between you two?"

"I'm not gonna talk about it," they said in unison. They looked at each other with glassy eyes that seemed horrified before switching their heads in opposite directions.

DJ caught up to Geoff and whispered, "Dude, I don't think you should bother." Geoff nodded and scratched his head, continuing to walk with him instead of the other two.

As Eva and Lightning were walking, the latter suddenly stopped cold. "Wait! _Crap!_ I have to go to the last challenge!"

The other three campers stared as Lightning bolted back the way they had come. Eva just shook her head. "If that meathead doesn't make it in time, I know who's going home first."

* * *

The remaining Fans and Favorites arrived inside a gymnasium infused with the smell of sweat and dirty socks. An obstacle consisting of block platforms, laid-out ladders, balance beams, tunnels, ramps, trampolines, and a single climbing wall stretched across the entire floor. Izzy rubbed her hands together. "Ooh, this is gonna be good..."

"Looks exactly like your kind of playground," Noah said.

Chris walked in front of the group with a stopwatch in one hand. "This is the deciding point of the game where either everyone ties, or the Favorites win." He looked into the crowd. "Izzy and... Lightning? Where's Lightning?"

"Here!" Everyone turned to the door, which Lightning was holding open while huffing in and out. "Lightning's here!"

"Um, o-kayyy," Chris said. "As I was saying, I will be explaining how to perform this obstacle course. First, you will be jumping across these blocks of various shapes and sizes, coordinating your jumps with the distances between them. Then, you will run across these ladders, making sure to step on each gap." He walked to one of the ladders and crossed it sideways, alternating between bringing his left foot forward or backward to cover every gap ahead of his right. He looked like he was dancing, running nimbly on his toes until he reached the end. "Like so. After you finish that, you'll then head to the balance beam and cross it as quickly as you can. Fall off, and you have to start over, like any of the other obstacles if you miss them. You're then gonna go under the tunnel and perform a somersault over the ramp, and jump on the trampoline to climb the wall."

Lightning's jaw went down to his chin. "Wait, you want us to do _what?_ "

Chris appeared to be at his last drop of patience, tensing his whole body- even his hair. "Do I have to explain everything I _just said_ _again?_ "

Izzy performed a handstand, her hair flopping over her face. "I think he just wants to know why we need to smash into a wall with a trampoline."

"Heck YEAH, I wanna know!" Lightning scoffed.

"It's not mandatory for you to jump, but it'll be a whole lot quicker," Chris said. "Of course, we're not taking any charges if you do happen to do that and get into an accident."

Izzy hopped up and down on her feet. "So, can we get started, or what? 'Cause Izzy's ready to roll!"

Lightning ran to the start line and stretched out his hands. "Oh, yeah? Well, Lightning was _born_ ready!"

Izzy joined him, already leaning forward. "Bring it on, buff guy!"

Lightning crouched like a cat ready to pounce. "He's gonna bring it on, a'ight! Lightning's gonna bring on the thunder!"

"Oh, yeah? Well, Izzy's gonna bring on her lucky kazoo, what about that?"

Lightning stood straight up. "You have a kazoo?"

She waved a hand forward. "Eh, I got it from the dollar store. I don't even play it often anymore."

" _Go_ already!" Chris yelled. Izzy and Lightning snapped into action immediately. They leaped onto their first block and crossed the others like stepping stones, synchronizing with each other. Toward the end, the distance between each block got wider, and the blocks sloped upward like a staircase while decreasing in width. Izzy and Lightning began jumping with both feet onto each block, and landed at the bottom of the last one at the same time. They ran stride-for-stride to the ladders and stepped across them with ease, though Lightning began to inch ahead of Izzy by the end. He finished first and stepped onto the balance beam, trying to step across it with the same momentum. He tilted and lost his footing as Izzy came up on the other beam, and he stumbled off of his.

Izzy passed by him and waved her fingers. Lightning bent over and swung his arm across his body. "Snap!" As he sprinted back to the start of his beam, Izzy skimmed across hers with her arms stretched out; she jumped off by the time Lightning got halfway across. She dove under her tunnel and scuttled on her hands and knees, launching into a somersault over the ramp right after. Lightning came streaking behind her, and her eyes filled with panic; she ran to the trampoline and jumped on it, failing to put her legs in front of her.

"Izzy, NO!" Noah shouted.

She slammed her torso into the climbing wall and let out a hitched cry, falling backward. Flipping in the air, she just barely landed on her feet and staggered backward, dropping onto her behind. Lightning performed a perfect somersault and passed her, then came to an abrupt stop. "Whoa! You okay, dudette?"

She gave him a shaky nod, clutching her stomach and bending over with wrinkled features. Lightning bit his lip and began scaling the wall almost like a spider, and Izzy pushed herself shakily onto one knee.

The Favorites burst into cheers of encouragement. "You can do it, Izzy!" Bridgette shouted.

"Just a bit more!" Lindsay said, clenching her hands into fists. "You're so close! Don't stop now!"

Izzy forced herself up, stumbling over her feet. Pain etched her face as she ran back to the end of her ramp, then raced toward the trampoline once more. Her teammates' shouts turned to gasps as she slammed her feet onto the trampoline and flew over Lightning, her hands stretched out for the wall.

She landed. Her hands slipped off the handholds briefly, but she gripped back on and secured her legs on the wall. Lightning stared upward with bulging eyes. "Sha-WHAT?"

The Favorites roared like an audience in a sports stadium. "GO GO GO, IZZY!" Geoff screamed.

Izzy climbed as though she were not in pain, grabbing new handholds and footholds constantly. She reached the top in a matter of seconds and raised her fists into the air, wearing a grin of pure elation. "Victory is mine!" She leaped off the side and landed crouched, then rolled over and stood up with her fists in the air once more.

"And Izzy has done it!" Chris said. "The Favorites win!"

Celebratory shouts rang throughout the gym, and the Favorites raced to Izzy; she hugged the girls and high-fived the guys. Lastly, she gave Noah a bear hug with their high-five, which made him quickly shove her off. "Yeah, I'm not a girl. Thanks."

She jabbed him in the chest. "Sure you aren't, Queen of Anagrams. And you're welcome."

* * *

CONFESSIONAL: LIGHTNING

He hunched over, resting one arm across his knees, and sighed. "Yeah... I'm not all that thrilled about losing. There are some crazy-athletic girls up in here. I still bet I would've beaten Izzy if I weren't aching from those tennis balls... and if she weren't out of her flipping mind."

* * *

CONFESSIONAL: IZZY (The Psycho Hose-Beast)

Izzy sat, cupping her face in her hands and assuming something resembling calmness. "I totally thought I was gonna give up. I felt like just lying on the floor and staying there. But you know what?... Maybe I'm not meant to mess everything up after all." She stood up, cackling away her calm visage. "Wistful thinking, Izzy! Haha! Don't do that anymore, alright? Alright."

* * *

 **FANS' CABIN**

The sun was still high in the sky as the campers headed into their cabins. On the stairs to the Fans' cabin, Dawn tapped Cameron's shoulder, causing him to stop as the rest of the Fans went inside. "Can I talk to you?" Her voice was gentle, but low with disappointment.

He blinked a few times. "Oh. Uh, sure, Dawn." They sat on the steps. "What's up?"

"You threw your section of the challenge."

His eyes widened a little, and he looked quickly toward the doors. "Please keep your voice low."

"Why did you do it?" she murmured, her lips drawing down. "You know we could've won."

"It's not like I don't want us to win any challenges. I'm not like Scott." He moved his hands up and down next to each other. "It's just- I have to look out for myself, you know? I don't want to be seen as a threat."

"Do you need the money, though?"

Cameron stared at her, his mouth as solemn as a statue's. "You know I never needed it."

She tilted her head, squinting up at him through troubled blue eyes. "Why don't you try to help other people who do need it, then?"

He tucked his hands in his sweatshirt pocket, fidgeting under her stare. "I... I guess you're right. I was too busy thinking about how I was going to make it farther than before, but that doesn't actually matter in the grand scope of things." He let out a burst of laughter and pulled his hands back out. "Gosh, Dawn, you're making me wish _I'll_ get kicked out first."

Her serious expression broke, and she chuckled. "It'll be sad if you do, considering how far you got last season."

Cameron leaned back. "Yeah, well, this season's going to be unpredictable. I just know it. Just watch- people are going to be forming alliances left and right. At least I actually feel safe from elimination for once in this game."

"It's going to be sad voting for a friend, though," Dawn sighed. "We have to keep in mind the future challenges."

"Lucky that my intelligence is considered useful this time around, and you have strong connections in our team."

"Lucky us indeed."

* * *

Darkness penetrated the woods to its deepest parts, broken only by the campfire in the clearing for the elimination ceremony. The Fans sat around it on tree trunks, hardly moving.

Chris stood behind the podium, which had a tray of marshmallows balanced on it. "Fans, welcome to your first elimination ceremony of the season. Before, most of you were eliminated last season via toxic marshmallow. But as a tribute to the original season, you will all be receiving marshmallows except the one who is leaving tonight. In addition, there is a new system of elimination: the loser will have to row a canoe across the entire lake to our resort. It's called the Boat of Losers, and you do _not_ want to have to row throughout the night. Trust me. There are sharks out there."

"Sooo, can we get started, or what?" Anne Maria said.

"We might as well," Chris sighed. "I'm tired after a day of you guys being a complete pain in my butt. So, the following campers are safe:

"Lightning."

Lightning stood up, wiping his forehead. "Phew! I thought I was gonna get the boot after losing the challenge for us."

He collected his marshmallow, and Chris called the next name. "Cameron."

Cameron winked at Dawn before retrieving his marshmallow. "Third camper safe is... Eva."

Eva collected her immunity with a stoic expression. "Fourth camper is... Dawn."

Staci, Cameron, and Anne Maria smiled as Dawn got her marshmallow. "Dakota."

"Oh, thank God," Dakota breathed, rising from her seat and making her trip for immunity.

"Beverly."

B scrunched his nose and pulled out a slate from under his coat, writing on it with a marker. He showed what he had written to Chris: a giant "B".

Chris rolled his eyes. "Whatever, dude. Just come up."

B huffed and relented. "Mike." Mike got up and silently collected his marshmallow, his face showing mixed feelings.

"Katie."

Katie stood, looked around her, and sighed. "It's not the same without Sadie." She retrieved her safety from the tray and sat down.

"Anne Maria." She took a marshmallow, leaving only one standing on its own. Sam and Staci gulped and looked at each other, the two left without a marshmallow.

Chris put his hand under the tray and lifted it up. "There is only one symbol of safety remaining on this plate. Whoever I _don't_ call must immediately go to the Dock of Shame, leave on the _Boat_ of Shame, and never come back. Ever. The person staying tonight is..."

"Staci."

Staci put her hands on her chest and breathed out. As she went to get her marshmallow, Sam got up and stretched his back. "Ah, well. It's been fun, guys. Wish I could've stayed longer."

Dakota ran up and clung to him like she would a teddy bear. "No! How can you be going already? You did nothing wrong!"

Sam gently pried her off of him, gripping her shoulders. "It's okay, Dakota. It's just the way the game works. You'll all benefit from my leaving in the long run." They exchanged a final brief kiss and a hug before Sam turned toward the dock and started walking, waving behind him. "See ya, guys!"

"See ya, Sam!" Dawn said, waving with most of the team.

He disappeared into the darkness. "Our first elimination of the season!" Chris said. "What will happen next? You'll have to find out when we come back, on Total. Drama. Fans Versus Favorites!"

* * *

At the dock, Sam climbed into a scratched-up canoe waiting on the water. He picked up a paddle inside and started rowing into the lake. All went well for a while, until a shark fin popped up and starting swimming around the boat.

Sam froze. "Uh oh..." Two other shark fins showed up, and he lost all color in his skin. A trio of sharks leaped out of the water. "ACK!" He dived underwater just as the sharks hit his canoe, tearing it to shreds, and swam for his life. "Please don't let this day be my last!"

* * *

 **TEAMS**

 **Fans:** Anne Maria, B, Cameron, Dakota, Dawn, Lightning, Mike, Staci, Katie, Eva

 **Favorites:** Bridgette, DJ, Geoff, Harold, Izzy, Leshawna, Lindsay, Noah, Tyler, Zoey, Scott

 **ELIMINATED**

Sam

* * *

 **Annotations:**

 **[1]** \- The so-called "Jersey" accent only belongs to a very specific group of Italians up north, near New York.

 **[2]** \- "North River" is the English translation for "Nordstrom", which is actually Swedish.

 **[3]** \- I have changed some of the stereotypes according to how their corresponding characters will act this season. A bit of foreshadowing, if you will.

 **[4]** \- It's true. That's where I got it from, eheh.

* * *

 **A/N:** Not a very surprising elimination for most of you, I'm guessing. Then again, there were a lot of people I could've eliminated first based on this challenge. But, as much as I like Sam, he had the least amount of plot planned out for him. Sorry to those who wanted to see him go far this time. :-( You can bet that he'll have some lines in the Aftermaths, though! Intrigued by the team twist? Disappointed? Feel free to let me know your thoughts in a review- big or small, I love them all. Even a sentence lets me know that there's another reader who cares about this story, which is great. I always have fun replying to you guys, too, though I can be delayed sometimes, eheh.

Here are the deets on the next update: I _hope_ to have it out by **October 5th** at the latest. I make no promises. I guarantee you that I will be working hard on this, though, and as I said last chapter, feel free to ask me whenever about my progress. See you in a month, or hopefully sooner!


	3. Fanning the Flames

**RECAP**

"Last time on Total Drama Fans Versus Favorites, we threw the campers into some mind games- literally. Lindsay revealed herself to be an idiot savant in the way of solving puzzles- shocking, I know- Noah put both his brain and his cockiness into full display, Bridgette won a math challenge, and Izzy pulled a win for her team in the end with her athleticism, leaving the Fans as the first losers. They ended up giving lovable nerd Sam the boot, leaving his girlfriend devastated. Last episode's challenge may have been more about individual skills than teamwork, but boy, is this next challenge gonna be a _doozy_ on the latter. What do we have in store that's gonna test these teens to the limit? Find out in this episode of Total. Drama. Fans Versus Favorites!"

* * *

 **FANS' CABIN**

Pale sunlight leaked into the males' bedroom, half of which the bunks were occupied. B and Lightning slept on one side, and Mike and Cameron on the other. One camper among them, however, was wide awake.

Mike stared with glazed eyes at the ceiling. There were deep bags like bruises under them, and his expression was weary, almost tortured.

Cameron stirred in his sleeping bag for a while before opening his eyes. Blinking slowly, he brought himself up on his bed and looked up. "No disturbances in the middle of the night... and I didn't even bring my earmuffs."

"Mike?"

Mike jerked under his blanket at Cameron's voice. He threw off his blanket, sitting up and leaning over his bed. "Yeah?"

Cameron caught Mike's gaze and widened his eyes. "My gosh, you look tired."

Mike rubbed the side of his head. "I just had trouble sleeping. No big deal."

"Your hair looks roughly the same as before... Did you even sleep?"

Mike's lips slid outward into a grin, though he could not disguise his fatigue. "I don't get severe bedhead all the time, y'know." Cameron kept his eyebrows low. "Okay, maybe I do."

"Did you take your sleeping pills?"

His face became clouded. "I- just didn't feel like taking them, that's all."

Cameron got out of his sleeping bag and tossed it in front of him, giving Mike a pressing stare. "You always want to take them. You said they're the only way you sleep."

"I can sleep without them," Mike said, his voice growing sharp. "It's not like I don't get any sleep at all. My alters don't _always_ get the better of me."

The other boy climbed to Mike's bed, plopping himself in front of him. Mike shifted his jaw, features growing tighter and tighter. "Mike, what's going on?"

"Nothing!" he yelled, his eyes flaring. " _I'm fine! God!_ "

His focus scattered, and he looked beyond Cameron at the wall. He buried his face in his hand. Lightning shot up from his blanket. "Who the heck was yelling just now?"

B woke up as well, and Cameron bit his tongue. "Uh, I don't know. It came from outside."

Lightning pricked up an eyebrow. "I thought I heard it in here."

"Then you must've heard wrong. You were asleep anyways, and I've been awake."

The jock shot him a penetrating look for a moment before wiggling back under his blanket.

* * *

CONFESSIONAL: MIKE

He bent over and put his hands over his ears. "I can't stop hearing him inside my head." He shook his head violently, squeezing his eyes shut tight enough to scrunch his nose. "It just keeps getting worse and worse and worse and worse."

* * *

Eva and Katie slept opposite to Dakota and Anne Maria. Dawn and Staci had the bunks nearest to the door, the only ones awake. The former meditated, and the latter knelt on her bed, furrowing her brow while drawing on poster paper with a Sharpie.

Dawn opened one eye and pointed it downward. "Staci? May I ask what you're drawing?"

"Another family tree," Staci mumbled, dotting her paper delicately.

Dawn's expression drew down as though Staci had told her bad news. "May I see your progress so far?"

Staci put her finishing touches on a face before rolling up her poster and passing it to Dawn, who opened it. Her eyes wandered over it, easing into a rounder shape. "Oh, my. This is very good." She brought her face closer to it. "Wait. Is this... Donald Trump?"

" _Jah!_ I'm making him my great uncle who gave birth to Jude Law."

Dawn's mouth fell into an open grimace. "Staci..." She rubbed a hand over her face. "Please, hear me out. This is not the way to get people to like you. This will only irritate them."

The other girl adopted a wince in her face. "Well, it's not like I have anything else to talk about."

"Yes, you do. You could talk about your art skills or your change in appearance these past months."

"I don't think anybody wants to hear about those kinds of things."

"That's not true. Everyone was curious about what had happened to you on the Af- er, Before-math."

Staci blinked down at her hands. "They were more curious about the 'how' than the 'why', though. Before, I felt like everyone judged me with their eyes before they even got to know me. None of them tried to, except you." She looked at the ceiling of her bed that separated her and Dawn. "To be honest, I don't understand why you hang out with me. You have so many friends that you seem really happy with. You shouldn't feel obligated to stay, and I wouldn't want you to, either."

"Oh, Staci..." Dawn climbed down from her bunk and knelt in front of Staci. "I don't feel obligated. Know why? Because I understand what it's like, being afraid of other people. They're nothing to be afraid of, though. I can transcend their judgment, and so can you."

A smile trickled into Staci's expression. "Well, I guess I can try. Thank you, Dawn. You're the sweetest person here."

Dawn's cheeks grew light pink. "Oh- why, thank you. I try my best."

* * *

 **FAVORITES' CABIN**

Bridgette walked into the sunlight, all groomed and dressed. She sniffed the air and smiled.

"Yo, Bridgette!"

The blonde turned around and saw Leshawna walking toward her. She stepped aside to let the other girl out. "Hi, Leshawna. Nice morning, right?"

Leshawna looked around. "Sure i. What're you comin' out here for?"

Bridgette stretched her arms in the air and yawned. "Oh, not much. I was thinking of taking a hike along the trail. Wanna come with?"

"Why not?" The two girls walked together down the steps and toward the woods. "You said you wanted to talk about something before. Strategy, was it?"

Bridgette turned a serious gaze on her. "Yes." She stopped, and Leshawna did the same and looked at her curiously. "Look, I don't mind your relationship with Harold-"

Leshawna planted her hands on her hips. "Uh, it's not a relationship."

The other girl bit her lip. "Oh, sorry. I meant 'friendship'. But we need to focus on making it to the end. No one knows about our alliance right now, and we need to keep it that way."

"I'm not telling Harold about it if you don't want me to. The thing is, I don't get why you're so stuck about keeping this between us."

"Because I don't want anyone to betray us. I have been betrayed _twice_ on this show, both by guys I liked. Harold voted you off before- who knows if he'll do it again?"

"Oh, he won't. He was literally on his knees, begging forgiveness for that stunt."

"Alright, but who says he won't decide to vote for me, then?"

She shifted her eyes sideways. "Well, if I tell him not to, he probably won't."

"'Probably'?" Bridgette shook her head. "That's not enough, Leshawna. I need a guarantee."

Leshawna rolled her hands around each other. "We... we can always compromise. How about if I just ask Harold to vote with me? That way, we'll have three votes without him knowing."

Bridgette's mouth eased into a smile, her eyes going with it. "That sounds great. Thanks."

Leshawna rubbed Bridgette's back soothingly. "No problem, sista. Just don't let your feelings get in the way of the game, y'hear?"

"Of course not. I mean, I won't."

"Good. Now, let's get walking, shall we?"

"Let's." Walking side by side, they started on the trail into the woods.

* * *

CONFESSIONAL: LESHAWNA

She held her forehead in her hand. "Ugh, did I really just agree to deceive Harold again? I'm off to a bad start. But Bridgette's my pal, and she's having a tough time right now."

* * *

Back at the cabin, Izzy occupied the bathroom, leaving the other girls to use a different mirror. Lindsay puckered her lips at a vanity as she applied lip gloss, and Zoey stood behind her with a makeup bag.

After tucking away her makeup, the blonde noticed Zoey in the mirror and turned around. "Oh, sorry! Didn't mean to hog the mirror."

Zoey smiled. "Don't worry about it." Lindsay stepped aside, allowing Zoey to take her place. She began taking out her makeup. "Thanks. Sorry I didn't say this before, but you were really great in the last challenge."

Lindsay perked up like she had drunk a cup of coffee. "Thanks! That challenge was sooo hard- I had to do it _twice_. My head was hurting like a migraine after."

"Is that why you were sleeping like the dead for the rest of the day?" Zoey chuckled, untwisting her mascara.

The blonde widened her eyes. "Wait- I was dead yesterday?"

Zoey shook her hands in front of her. "No, no! I meant that you were practically motionless. Y'know, like a person in their grave."

"Oh. Well, I hope I didn't _look_ dead."

"You didn't."

"Phew!" Zoey began applying her mascara, and Lindsay's eyes flashed wide again. "Wait! Don't do that! You need to put on your eyeliner first."

Zoey paused, her mascara wand near her eye. "How come?"

"It's much easier, trust me."

"Well, if you trust me, I trust you."

They smiled at the same time, and Zoey exchanged her mascara for liquid liner, which Lindsay looked at thoughtfully. "Mind if I try something on you? It'll look pretty, I promise."

Zoey hesitated, but she soon passed her eyeliner to Lindsay. "Sure."

She closed her eyes as Lindsay worked the eyeliner expertly above her eyelashes, flicking her wrist to form a cat-eye look on Zoey. She pulled her hand away and admired her handiwork. "Done!"

Zoey opened her eyes and looked in the mirror. Her lips parted in an "o". "Lindsay, this is amazing! Why don't you do this on yourself?"

"Oh, cat eyes don't look that great on me," Lindsay chuckled. "I wanted to try them on you because you're so nice. Why don't you talk more?"

The other girl shrugged, but her expression did not have the same implication. "You know, I'm not really sure. Things just happened, and... I can't really find words to say anymore."

Lindsay looked at her with compassionate eyes and took her hand in hers. "I'm sorry about that. You don't need to say anything if you don't want to."

Zoey opened her mouth, but Izzy kicked the bathroom door open with a bang, causing the other girls to jump. "Rise and shine, peasants!" She wrung out her wet hair and sent water onto the floor. "Izzy was just taking a shower, but the bathroom's free now!" Proceeding to shake her hair out like a dog, she splattered water everywhere, including on Zoey and Lindsay, who tried to shield themselves with their arms.

* * *

CONFESSIONAL: LINDSAY

"Last challenge, I wasn't as upset about losing as I was about people not believing in me," she said. "I can be smart, too! I can contribute! But did anyone think that? No! They didn't! At least Zoey was nice enough to just give me a plain compliment. I'd totally love to get to know her better, but it's like she's drawing away from everyone for some reason." She put a finger on her chin. "I wonder why?"

* * *

The campers were served a murky brown stew similar to mud in more ways than one; only Scott looked pleased about it. As the breakfast line moved up toward Chef, Zoey stepped forward behind Mike, who glanced at her. Fluttering his eyelids, he moved to the right and swept his arms to the left. "Oh, hey, Zoey. After you."

She gave him a small smile and switched places with him. "Thanks."

"No problem." He raked a hand through his hair. "You look really pretty today. Not that you usually don't, but..."

"I understand," she said, smiling in a more forced way. "Thank you."

She turned her back to him. "No problem," he murmured.

Katie looked sick as she spooned some of her stew and put it near her mouth. Swallowing it, she cringed and shook her head while sticking out her tongue. "Ew ew ew. That was disgusting." She rested her head in her arms. "I wish Sadie was here right now..."

Eva rolled her eyes beside her. "Get over her already."

"Don't be rude," Dakota said, giving her a reproachful look. "I mean, I've never had really close friends like her, but it must really hurt being apart from them."

"Either that, or she's overreacting," Eva said.

"I can hear you from here, you know," Katie mumbled.

Anne Maria laid out her hands on the table. "Look. As much as you want to mope around, we can't have you doing that here. It's annoying, not to mention it brings the team down. At least _try_ to be social."

Katie sniffed and picked her head up, wearing puppy eyes. "I'll try, I guess."

"You better," Eva muttered.

Katie scowled at her. "I heard that, too."

Dakota sighed and rested her elbows on the table, sliding in her head into her fists. "I miss Sam."

Anne Maria gave her a sympathetic gaze. "Yeah, it's a shame he got booted that early, doll. I would've just voted out his clothes." Dakota let out a small laugh, bringing a satisfied smile to Anne Maria.

At the Favorites' table, Scott tasted his stew and let it sit in his mouth, his eyes thoughtful. He swallowed and grinned. "Tastes like mud? Check."

"And you're _happy_ about that?" Noah said.

"Mud's just dirt mixed with water! We make all sorts of recipes with it back home, including my mammy's scrumptious mud pie." Scott got a dreamy look on his face, but he got the opposite from the others.

Chris entered the cabin, drawing everyone's eyes to him. He shut the door smoothly and stood with his hands behind his back. "Morning, campers! Hope you're having a good breakfast."

DJ crossed his arms. "Psht. Yeah, right."

"Today's challenge is gonna be strenuous and dangerous-" Chris rubbed his hands together- "my favorite. Because today, you'll be playing with fire. A-k-a, torches. You will require strength, endurance, and precision to light torches above water with your own."

"Can you get to the main point?" Leshawna said, resting her cheek on her fist.

"Fine, fine. You'll be lighting the torches from a boat you build yourself."

A soaring "WHAT?" came from the campers, and Chris smushed his lips together in a thin frown. "Can you let me finish, please? We're not having you take forever in the challenge just for a boat. That's why we made pieces that _combine_ to form one. They'll be fastened together with braces secured by rope, and you'll be paddling in them to the last torch in your lane, grabbing it to light the rest of your torches. You have to light ALL of them, no skipping any. First to cross the finish line with your boat, torch, and all of your teammates wins."

Lindsay itched behind her ear. "That's a lot..."

"Is it? Why, I didn't know that."

"Aw, c'mon, Chris, you know she isn't gonna get sarcasm," Tyler said.

"What's sarcasm?" Lindsay said. Behind her, Noah spit on the ground.

"... Yeah," Chris said. "I see your point, Tyler. Anyways, Favorites- you're gonna have to choose one person to keep out of the challenge for the sake of fairness and whatnot."

"HAROLD," they said.

Harold frowned and crossed his arms. "Gee, thanks, guys. What about Noah over here? He's not stronger than I am."

"I think Noah's a _little_ stronger than you, Fly Guy," Izzy chuckled. "No offense."

He crossed his arms tighter. "It's Harold, gosh!"

Noah lifted his hands up, slapping them back on his thighs. "Hey, if you wanna keep me out, I'm game. But don't vote me out if we lose just 'cause I didn't 'participate'."

Leshawna flicked her eyes upward. "Don't be getting sore now, noodle-limbs. You know we had good reason to vote you out the first season."

"Hey, no need to go around bringing up the past," Scott said, slinging an arm around Noah's shoulders. The bookworm did not look pleased. "Whatever happened, happened. We should focus on the here and now."

"Oh, really? Funny that this should come from the guy who screwed over half the newbie cast," Leshawna snapped.

His face remained calm, though icicles lay underneath it. "Are you baiting me? You might wanna consider backing away, honey. I can bite pretty deep when I want to."

Leshawna shot up from the table, marching toward him. "Don't you dare give me that condescending talk, you little-"

Geoff stood up and got in her way. "Hey, hey! We're not fighting right now! We're supposed to be making a team decision here!"

Bridgette followed his action from the other side of the table, her eyes holding the same spark. "Yeah, we _need_ to get along if we wanna win this! The last thing we need to be doing is picking fights." She turned her intense gaze on Scott and Leshawna. "Leshawna, control your temper. Scott, train your tongue." She punched her palm. "This is a competition we're in, and we have to keep our act together."

Noah made a slow round of applause. "Nice speech."

Bridgette's eyes cooled. "I don't appreciate your sarcasm right now, Noah."

His eyebrows twinged. "What, I'm not allowed to compliment you?"

The stern confidence disappeared from her expression, leaving discomfort in its place. Before she could speak, however, Chris interfered. "I think I'm gonna cut the team interaction off here. It'll make great footage later. Everyone to the lake!"

Everyone got up and headed for the door, though Scott took a second to slurp the rest of his soup down. He rubbed his stomach. "Ahhh. The best meal here so far."

* * *

The campers stood on the so-called "beach" by the lake. On the shore were two separate jumbles of boat segments that were paired with piles of braces in team colors. "What the heck is this junk?" Lightning said.

Eva rolled her eyes. "What's it look like?"

"Uh, if you want me to answer that, it looks like random piles of stuff."

"It was a rhetorical question, dummy."

Lightning pushed up his sleeves. "You callin' me a dummy?" Eva's eyes gleamed threateningly, having an immediate effect; Lightning furtively pulled his sleeves back down and averted his eyes.

"Behind the starting line!" Chris said, gesturing to a spray-painted line away from the water. All contestants besides Harold gathered behind it, trying to squeeze past each other. Chris pulled out an airhorn and prepared to blow it. "Get ready, get set..."

 _ **HONKKKK!**_ The teens set off. Lightning dashed ahead of his team and began spreading out the Fan's boat pieces. Geoff, DJ, and Tyler reached their team's boat pieces and worked in unison to spread them out. Bridgette ran over and crouched with the males, helping sort the pieces out as the rest of the team came.

The rest of the Fans arrived and finished Lightning's work, and Dawn stepped back while examining the pieces. "Lay out the ends first." Lightning and Katie each took out the ends and laid them out a distance away from each other. The team then proceeded to stare at the leftover pieces ponderingly, for they did indeed resemble puzzle pieces.

B walked forward with his arms spread outward, signaling the others to stay back. He fingered his chin for a moment before motioning Lightning and Eva over and pointing from the front boat end to the lake. Lightning squinted at him. "You want us to move the pieces to the lake?"

B nodded urgently. "A'ight, if you say so." Lightning hoisted the front end over his shoulder, unaware of Eva reaching toward it, and carried it toward the lake. Eva growled, but B quickly assigned her another piece. He then paired up Mike and Katie as well as Dakota and Anne Maria. Taking the last piece for himself, he motioned Dawn, Staci, and Cameron to bring the braces to the lake. As the four walked toward the water, the other six took turns putting their pieces together in the order that B had assigned them, finishing by the time the rest of their team arrived.

* * *

CONFESSIONAL: LIGHTNING

"B was a _beast_ last season!" he said. "Dude can make any nifty contraption in minutes, not to mention he's built like an ox. The only reason he got booted last season was because Scott made our team think he sabotaged us. But I've learned that B's an honest guy, and I'd trust him with my life on a stranded island. Say, we kinda are on one, aren't we?"

* * *

As the Favorites stood around different pieces, Geoff pulled the front piece of their boat away from the rest. He pointed to the one nearest to Lindsay. "Someone grab that one next."

Lindsay lifted it on one side and dragged it toward Geoff's piece; DJ helped her and received grateful words. They connected their piece with the front end, and DJ pointed at the braces. "We need two of those!"

Izzy leapt in front of the braces and grabbed two, racing over to DJ, Geoff, and Lindsay. DJ took them from her and put their holes through the pegs on the boat pieces. The four teens ran back to the others, and Zoey squinted at the grooves on the second piece before picking up a third that would fit. Geoff nodded at her. "That's the one." Tyler helped her carry it to the building area and fit it with the boat-in-progress.

Noah looked at the other team in the lake and frowned, pointing. "Guys, wait. Shouldn't we be doing what they're doing?"

His teammates observed the Fans constructing their boat in the water, and Geoff face-palmed. "Crap! We should be doing that! But we're just gonna waste time if we start now."

"Yeah, let's just get this done," DJ said. He collected two braces and ran back to Zoey and Tyler, the former putting them on the boat.

Dawn placed the last brace on the Fan's boat, completing it. Lightning shouted, "Everyone in!" The Fans scrambled into the boat, grabbing paddles from the floor and rowing as hard as they could. The boat twisted back and forth amidst chaotic splashing.

"We have to be in sync!" Cameron yelled.

"ROW!" Eva roared, causing everyone to drop their paddles into the water. They all gave her scared cat eyes, and color arose in her cheeks. "Sorry."

Izzy and Noah inserted the last two braces into the remaining pegs on the Favorites' boat. "We're done!" DJ shouted. He lifted one side of the boat, and Geoff immediately took the other. The others lined up behind them and supported the boat, running it into the water. They climbed into it in the same order in which they had been standing, then picked up their paddles and rowed. Leshawna told them when to row, and they began to move ahead of the Fans, who retrieved their paddles and hurried back into their boat. Dawn shouted when to row, and they quickly gained speed. They stayed a few yards behind the Favorites, however, passing by five other torches that were tied to each other at a certain distance.

After minutes of intense paddling, the Favorites reached their last torch first, which was aflame and attached to a floating platform. In the second row of the boat, Izzy reached out and grabbed the torch, whooping like a monkey. "Yeah, Izzy scores!" She thrust it toward Noah, who jerked back. "Here, Noah, you do it!"

"Seriously? No." He pushed the torch away, but Izzy kept shoving it into his hands. Soon, he groaned and stopped resisting. "Ugh, fine."

"That's the spirit!"

The Favorites steered back toward the shore, and Mike spotted them first. "We're falling behind!" His teammates rowed harder, and they reached their platform. Cameron, being the closest to the torch, stretched as far as he could, being barely able to pick it up. He exhaled as he sat back in the boat, which the Fans began to steer back. Lightning was working the fastest out of everyone, his panting like a motor whirring.

The first torch to light came up on the Favorites' left side, and Noah leaned over and put his torch's flame over it. He was able to light it before their boat passed. "Slow down next time, will you? I barely managed to light that one."

"We ain't gonna lose our momentum," Leshawna said. "You lit it, so we're fine."

Mainly thanks to Lightning, the Fans reached their first torch as the Favorites passed their own. Cameron stretched to reach it with his torch, but remained just shy. "Guys, I can't reach it!"

His team groaned and stopped. Eva extended her hand toward Cameron. "Here, pass it to me."

"Are you joking?" Lightning said. "You need to keep rowing! Someone else should do it, like Dawn!"

"Hand it to me," Dawn said wearily to Cameron. He handed the torch to her, and she took a few seconds to light the other torch.

"Come on!" Lightning started rowing faster than ever, and the Fans continued moving, now a full torch away from the Favorites.

Noah tried to light his team's second torch, but could not get it done in time, causing his team to stall until he did so. He scowled as he sat back down. "Can someone else do this? I feel like I'm almost pulling my shoulder out of its socket."

"If it's hurting you so much, I'll do it," Bridgette said.

Noah handed the torch to her. "Trust me, dear- if my arms were _long_ like noodles, it'd be a breeze for me, but nope."

"Or, if you had more endurance, it'd be." Noah pressed his lips in a stubborn line, and Bridgette smiled.

Dawn and Bridgette lit the rest of their teams' torches, though the Favorites maintained their lead throughout. They neared the shore, the water around them turning shallow. "Quick, everyone out!" Geoff said. They dropped into the water and threw their paddles into the boat, lifting it up. Running it past the finish line, they dropped it on the ground and burst into cheers. Bridgette buried the head of the torch into the sand, killing the flame.

"And the Favorites win! Again!" Chris said. The Fans arrived on the sand, not bothering to pick up their boat; they looked on with weary expressions as the Favorites expressed their triumph. Lindsay hugged all of the girls, Geoff whooped louder than anyone else, and even Scott accepted a high-five offer from Tyler.

* * *

CONFESSIONAL: DAWN (The Moonchild)

"We lost for the second time in a row... I see much, much chaos ahead if this keeps up." She buried her face in her hands. "And I don't even want to talk about the inevitable."

* * *

CONFESSIONAL: LIGHTNING

He jabbed his pointer finger at the ground, flaring his nostrils. "Lightning is sha-done with this sha- _losing!_ He is gonna _win_ the next challenge if it's the last thing he does!" He let out a stream of breath through his nose. "But first, he's gonna make sure the right person goes home. Gotta be smart about this."

* * *

 **FANS' CABIN**

The general mood of the males in their room was gloomy. B laid in his bunk with his hands behind his head, staring sullenly upward. Mike laid down also, holding a book over his eyes. Sitting atop his bed, Lightning lifted weights that looked heavy enough to crush someone's foot- also looking like he would do so. Cameron had his head buried in his notepad, writing with his pencil next to his face.

Lightning dropped his weights on his bed and stretched his arms upward with a groan. He put them back down and walked to the middle of the room, grabbing the others' attention. "Brothers? We need to have a game plan. I'm-a get right to the point I need to make, and that is that we need an alliance. There's four of us guys and six girls in this team. How soon until they realize that, huh? I say we make a dudes' alliance 2.0 before we get our butts kicked by them, you feel me?" **[1]**

B fingered his chin for a moment before giving Lightning a thumbs-up. Mike put down his book. "Uh, yeah, sure. I'm guessing you have a girl in mind to vote off?"

"Yeah, but I need y'all's approval first," Lightning said. "What about you, Cameron? You in?"

Cameron wore a grimace as he gazed at his notepad. He brought his head a beat later. "Nope. Sorry."

Mike, B, and Lightning all stared at him. "Why not?" Lightning said. "I mean, I was gonna suggest voting out Dawn first, but we can switch to Staci if you want."

"Oh, I have my reasons for not being an alliance, trust me. Ally as you please."

"Can I talk to you for a second, Cam?" Mike said, a little too loudly.

Cameron's mouth moved down- he looked as though he were expecting something and were not pleased about it. "Er, sure, Mike." B and Lightning watched curiously as Mike and Cameron moved toward the door and went out, the former shutting it behind them.

Mike took a deep breath and let it out. "Look. I know you said a while ago that Dawn reminded you that people need the million more than you do, and I understand if your resolve to win is decreased. But seriously, have you reduced it to _nothing?_ Why aren't you even trying to stay in the game?"

Cameron shuffled his feet and looked down at them. He brought his head back up and met Mike's eyes. "Well, first of all, I'm sorry. I know that your main concern is probably that I won't be around to help you with your personalities anymore." A muscle twitched in Mike's right cheek. "The thing is, I'm not sure what my purpose is, being here."

"Isn't it to help a friend out?" Mike said, his voice stretched thin.

Cameron sighed, splaying his fingers across his forehead. "I've been trying for the past six months, Mike, and, well... I'm failing. I can only do so much for you, you know that? There is just _something_ there that you're not telling me, or anyone about. And I've reached my limit in patience. I know I'm being selfish, but it's gotten to the point where I hardly care anymore."

His words hit Mike like slaps to the face, the last sentence the finishing punch. His expression melted into utter resignation. "Yeah... yeah, I see what you mean. I just... I wish I could tell you. I really do. But the other guy won't let me."

"I know. He's always had control over his own memories." Something like fatigue showed in Cameron's eyes. "A lot has happened in six months."

His sentence floated in the air between them. Cameron turned back toward the door. "Sorry I couldn't be a better friend to you."

Mike smiled almost genuinely. "You did what you could." He moved aside to let Cameron re-enter the cabin, then looked at the sky, which was a rich blue and clear of any clouds; his mouth tightened and drew sideways.

The door opened, and Mike turned around, his features lifting; they fell once more at the sight of Lightning, who closed the door behind him. "Hey. You tried to convince Cameron to join, right?" Mike nodded, wearing the mask of calm from before. "Well, in case you didn't know, he ain't joinin'. Which is a shame, 'cause now we have to vote him off. You don't have to join us, of course, since I know you're close to him and all... but the extra numbers would really help."

"I'll vote for him."

Lightning's jaw slackened. "Really? Uh, okay, cool." He gave Mike two thumbs-up and closed the door, not noticing the lost look in his eyes.

* * *

All too soon for the Fans, the moon replaced the sun, bringing darkness in its wake. Light illuminated their cabin among fireflies; the building bustled with activity as the campers inside prepared to go to the bonfire ceremony.

Anne Maria sprayed her hair in front of the vanity. Behind her, Dakota tapped her foot, waving one hand in front of her face. "Mind doing that in the bathroom so I can touch up my hair and _not_ have to stand in your hairspray cloud?"

"You can always wait somewhere else, you know," Anne Maria sneered.

"What if someone else takes my spot?"

"Uh, have you seen everyone else? Dawn only brushes her hair, and Katie and Staci just tie theirs." Anne Maria turned around to Katie, who was sitting on her own bed. "Speaking of which, Katie, can I give you a makeover or what? No offense, but I shudder whenever I see pigtails."

Katie folded her arms and pouted. "No, you cannot give me a makeover, because I'll only wear pigtails to match Sadie."

"Ooh, can I have one?" The other girls stared at the one who had spoken- Staci had apparently been faking a nap.

"Um..." Anne Maria adjusted her poof. "You already have a makeover, girl."

"And it's not like you _need_ another one," Dakota said. "Ponytails are okay, but pigtails are a big 'no'."

Anne Maria high-fived her. They began discussing other examples of a "fashion _faux pas_ ", Katie tugging at her pigtails with an uncertain expression. Staci lowered her eyes to her blanket, pulling it over herself and lying back down. Eva just shook her head and put her pillow over her ears. Dawn observed everyone with a frown while in a meditative position, her gaze as sharp as an owl's.

* * *

CONFESSIONAL: DAWN

"I am a tad concerned about the current dynamic between the girls," she said. "Much like last season, Anne Maria is showing disdain toward a teammate, this time Staci. She's making herself a target again with her attitude... I'll have to make sure she doesn't go out of line."

* * *

The darkness closed in around the campfire, which the campers sat around, caught in its light. Chris stood at his usual podium, his face solemn like a statue's. "This is the second time in a row you've been here. You should try to change that soon."

"We're trying," Eva hissed between her teeth.

Lightning shied away from her. "Uhh, Chris, don't make her angry now."

She turned on him. "And you're making me angri- _er._ " He shrank in his seat.

Chris rubbed his hands together, wearing a devious grin. "Ooh, I think we need to expose some of this group tension. I already have some questions in mind for you guys." The team groaned, and Chris switched his grin to a frown. "Hey, you should be grateful I'm stalling. Especially the person who's going home tonight. I'm gonna assign this first question to..." He tapped his chin a moment before pointing at his victim. "Dakota."

She widened her eyes for a second, then squinted at him. "Um, why?"

"Because, because. So, who do you think is the most at fault for losing today's challenge?"

Dakota's eyes flickered toward Eva, but the latter leered at her in a way that made her freeze up. "Uh... Cameron." She looked at Cameron apologetically. "No offense."

"None taken," he said, glancing at Eva.

"Lightning, are you gonna be placing your vote based on the challenge, or on something else?" Chris said.

"Both," Lightning said firmly. "There are many reasons to be voting for the person I'm voting for, the main reason being that he put the target on his own back." He looked at Cameron sideways, not a hint of friendliness in his eyes. "And I think he knows it."

Cameron remained impassive. "Alright then, to the votes!" Chris said. "Make sure to state your thoughts while you're in the confessional."

* * *

VOTE CONFESSIONAL: DAWN

"I know what Cameron did, and I'm not pleased with him. Nor am I pleased with the way he treated Mike. The aura reveals all, and Cameron and I are going to engage in a serious talk about his when I have the chance. But I'm still casting my vote for Eva for costing us the challenge."

* * *

VOTE CONFESSIONAL: LIGHTNING

"I've had my eye on you since the beginning, Cameron. You're dangerous, but you're also a weak link on our team, which is the worst combination for a teammate _ever_. I don't know why you slipped up, but I think we both know you're smarter than that. And that's what infuriates me- I'm doing what you want me to. Even when you're trying to _lose_ , you're sneaky. If you see this, I'm seriously glad that you're gone, and I don't know if that's a compliment."

* * *

Chris held up a plate of marshmallows. "Whoever doesn't get a marshmallow on this plate will immediately go to the Dock of Shame and paddle away in the Canoe of Losers. Trust me, it's an all-night trip, and it's not fun. Chef did it, but that's beside the point. The following campers are safe."

"B."

"Katie."

"Mike."

"Dawn."

"Staci."

"Dakota."

"Lightning."

"Anne Maria."

The campers called collected their marshmallows, Dawn and Mike glancing at Cameron as they did so. Eva's intimidating posture seemed to have left her, as she leaned forward on her knees while gazing imploringly at the last marshmallow. Cameron was distracted, gazing around at the trees. "And the last marshmallow goes to..." Chris picked up the last marshmallow, then curled his mouth into a scowl. "Cameron, can you at least _try_ to look nervous? You're acting like you're not even here."

Cameron narrowed one eye at him. "Yeah, because I'm not going to be here in a minute. Even you have to admit you can't get any surprise out of this one."

Chris huffed. " _This_ is what I get for trying to do my job." He tossed the marshmallow at Eva, who caught it in one hand. "Here's your marshmallow, Eva. Go home, Cameron."

"Thanks." Cameron stood up, and B offered him a fist-bump. He took it graciously, and Staci and Dakota waved as he left for the dock. Mike moved to get up, but slumped back in his seat, staring stonily at the ground. The rest of the campers watched as Dawn left her stump to go after Cameron.

* * *

At the dock, Cameron climbed in the canoe waiting and turned as Dawn came up to him with pursed lips. "I figured you'd follow me here."

Her lips stayed pursed. "I don't understand why you got yourself eliminated. Was it because of what I told you?"

Cameron gazed at her intently, as if getting one last look of her before he left. "A little more than that. I'll explain someday, but it's not your fault. I'm giving others who need the money a better chance, at least, right?"

She tucked her hands inside her arms, averting her eyes. "I guess. It is generous of you, but what about Mike? Why didn't you tell him the reason you did this?"

His expression dulled to something similar to bitterness. "He wouldn't understand. He's confessed a lot to me in the past many months, to the point where I don't feel like I can tell him much." He rummaged through his sweatshirt pocket and retrieved his notepad, holding it out to her. "Would you be willing to do him and me a favor? Watch him carefully- he's turning into something he's not, and I have a suspicion of which personality it is. He's mentioned it to me only once, so if he starts calling himself by a different name, write it down in my notepad. The notes I wrote in it should help you, too. I know that you can help him in ways that I can't, and if you do-" A ripple of guilt passed over his face- "well, that would be great."

Dawn took the notepad from him, smiling gently. "I'll do what I can. Just like you did for him."

He relaxed, returning her smile. "Thanks so much, Dawn." He picked up the paddle from the canoe. "I guess I should be going now. See you when you get out of here."

"See you." She waved at him as he paddled out into the lake, then left, carrying his notepad under her arm.

* * *

 **TEAMS**

Fans: Anne Maria, B, Dakota, Dawn, Lightning, Mike, Staci, Katie, Eva

Favorites: Bridgette, DJ, Geoff, Harold, Izzy, Leshawna, Lindsay, Noah, Tyler, Zoey, Scott

 **ELIMINATED**

Sam, Cameron

 **Annotations:**

 **[1]** \- A clear reference to an alliance in TDI that this author loved very much.

 **A/N:** And there goes the highest-ranking contestant of this season in this universe. I thought he didn't have much of a place in his team, even with Dawn and Mike around- his main arc is already finished from last season, and his side plots can be completed on the, well, sidelines. I don't consider this chapter incredibly eventful, but I hope it was at least worth the wait for you guys. I'm going to be watching all of TD over again (not including RR, though I'd be happy to talk about it with you guys) to get a refresher on the characters, as I haven't been too certain about my portrayals lately. Feedback on them would be appreciated, and I'm hoping for the next chapter to be out by **November 3rd**.


	4. Gym Class Zeroes

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Well, this chapter is a bit overdue. I basically had to perform surgery on this one and the next one due to eliminations that I switched pretty late. (I even switched two parts around just today.) That's what caused me to take a bit longer to finish the sixth chapter as well, but now, I should be back on schedule. :-)

* * *

 **RECAP**

"Last Time on Total Drama Fans Versus Favorites, the campers did some serious paddling, piecing, and lighting. Scott and Leshawna nearly got in a fight, but were quickly calmed down by Geoff and Bridgette. The Favorites owned the Fans in the challenge again, leading Lightning to form a males-only alliance. Cameron refused to join it, which got him voted off by that very alliance. How obvious was that? Anyway, that's two campers down and twenty campers to go. Who will be booted off next? Find out in this episode of Total. Drama. Fans Versus Favorites!"

* * *

 **FAVORITES' CABIN**

It was a cloudless day. The sun beat down on the campground, streaming light into the windows of the cabins. No one was awake yet in the males' bedroom; DJ slept above Geoff, Harold above Tyler, and Scott above Noah. All of them snored peacefully until an airhorn came blasting from outside.

 _ **HOOOOOONK!**_ Six heads shot up and slammed into hard surfaces. "OW!" Everyone rubbed their heads, and Scott ground his teeth while looking where the noise had come from. "Well, that was a nice wake-up call," Noah muttered.

"No kidding. I'd like to sock Chris in the butt chin right about now," Scott snapped.

Harold put on his glasses. "And get kicked off? Better not."

Scott looked at him dully. "I wasn't being serious, smart guy."

"Oh. My bad."

"It's gonna take a while to get used to this again," DJ sighed.

Geoff hopped out of bed in white boxers only, putting his hat on. "We've done it before, bro! Back in the good ol' days, when we had Duncan with us and were like a family." Harold and Noah snorted at the same time. "Hey, what are you two snorting at?"

"Snorting's part of my general nature," Noah said.

"And I snorted because you mentioned Duncan," Harold scoffed. "You call _Total Drama Island_ the 'good ol' days'? I got pranked about a million times by you guys."

"I wouldn't say 'a million', dude," DJ said with a chuckle. "We did prank you a lot, but it was really Duncan who ran the whole show."

"And you two who helped run it," Harold said, crossing his arms.

"Do you want an apology, bro?" Geoff said. "If so, we're sorry."

Harold rolled his eyes. "It's funny how you think an apology's gonna cut it. Maybe you don't remember what happened as well as I do." The others watched him climb down the ladder and jump down, heading for the door in horse-patterned pajamas. "I'm going for a stroll."

Snickers went around the room. "In those?" Geoff said, pointing at Harold's clothes.

Harold stopped at the door without looking at him. "Yes. In these." He opened the door and marched out, closing it behind him.

Tyler cleared his throat and spoke. "TDI wasn't all that great for me, either."

Noah's eyebrows pinched downward. "But you met Lindsay that season."

"Well, yeah, that was the best part. The worst part was having to face my worst fear three times." The jock shivered.

Geoff shook his head. "Dude, I felt bad for you about that."

"Really? I seem to remember you making a pun about my fear when I got kicked off."

The blonde stiffened. "Wha- when did I do that? And why am I getting accused of stuff by you guys?"

Noah yawned. "Oh, I dunno. Maybe because you never apologized to them?" Geoff gave him a look that said, "Not helping," and Noah shrugged. "It's the truth, isn't it?"

Geoff was silent. "Maybe we should talk about the good memories instead," DJ said uncomfortably. "Yeah."

Geoff's eyes grew dark and quiet. "My best memories were with Bridgette." He lied down on his bed and went under the covers, facing the wall.

* * *

CONFESSIONAL: DJ

He face-palmed.

* * *

CONFESSIONAL: HAROLD (The Nerd)

He leaned backward with his legs crossed. "Eh, I'm not _really_ mad at DJ or Geoff. I just wanted to point out the facts they were ignoring. They're harmless without Duncan to guide them. Heck, I can even be friendly with them without _him_ around."

* * *

The campers gathered in the main cabin for breakfast, which consisted of Chef's signature white paste. At the Favorites table, Noah, Izzy, Tyler, Lindsay, and Zoey sat on one side; Bridgette, DJ, Geoff, Leshawna, Harold, and Scott sat on the other. Izzy elbowed Noah lightly in the ribs. "Why do you always sit on the edge, Noah? Don'tcha wanna talk to your other buddies?"

"What 'other buddies'?" Noah said, prodding his breakfast with his spoon. "I sit on the edge so I can slip away if needed. Now, if you'll excuse me-" He pulled out a book and balanced it against his bowl, flipping to a bookmarked page- "I'm due for being antisocial."

Izzy flicked his book with her fingers when Leshawna turned to her. "Hey, Izzy, is there still something going on between you and Owen? You haven't talked about him in ages."

Izzy's reaction was instantaneous. Her face flinched like she had been slapped, scrunching like she were about to cry. It left just as quickly, however, leaving an oddly-subdued look in its place. "Oh, no. I ended that relationship a year ago. We still miss each other and all, but we know it's better that we stay apart."

Noah stared at Izzy with a creased forehead. "Something wrong, E-Scope?"

She shook her head like a rattle. "Nope! Nothing's wrong, haha! I just have to go to the bathroom now, be right back!"

She hopped out of her seat and danced to the door, leaving as quickly as she had come. Noah blinked a few times before returning to his book- that is, until a gruff voice came behind him. "Scoot over."

Noah tilted his head backward, then turned around to see Tyler hastily scooting over for Eva. She plopped herself into Izzy's seat, acknowledging Noah with a nod. "Hey."

"Sup."

Eva looked toward the door. "I saw Izzy leave. Did she say where she was going?"

"To the bathroom, apparently." His eyes drifted back to his book. "I think something's up."

"You got that right," Eva scoffed.

Noah flipped his eyes toward the ceiling. "I don't mean like that. Leshawna mentioned Owen, and Izzy reacted weirdly."

Eva's unibrow set itself lower over her eyes than it usually was. "I thought she said she was over him."

"You can't take anything she says as fact. You know that."

She rested the sides of her head in her hands. "Well, I'd rather talk to _her_ right now than the girls on my team. They're driving me nuts with their girly-girl talk."

Noah smirked, closing his book. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Shut it." She craned her head over her shoulder toward her table. "Watch this. I'm gonna return, and they'll be like, 'Why were you over here?' I'll say it's none of their business, and they'll go right back to talking about hairdos when I could easily be talking strategy here with you."

"Tell them you are, then," he chuckled.

Eva grinned. "Not if I want my butt kicked out of here. But still, they'd lose it." She patted the table and stood up. "See ya, wimp."

"Bye." He made a little wave as she left.

DJ chuckled across from him. "I gotta give you credit for being able to talk normally to Eva. You're the only sane person here who can do that."

"Not sure I'd consider myself sane for associating myself with a psycho and hothead, but thanks."

Eva returned to her team's table and sat down. Her teammates looked at her questioningly. "What, am I not allowed to talk my friend on the other team?"

"What were you guys talking about?" Katie asked.

"None of your beeswax," Eva said, resuming eating her paste.

Katie lowered her head toward her own paste, scooping a spoonful. "Rude," she muttered.

The door flew open, and heads shot up as Chris strutted in, wearing full sports attire. He had a white polo shirt paired with tight green shorts (which were, in turn, paired with a green sweatband), and a whistle hung around his neck. "Um, dude?" Lightning said. "What the heck are you wearing _that_ for?"

Chris shushed him, and Chef left his post to stand a few yards away from him. "Morning, kiddos! It's time to attend your first gym class here!"

Anne Maria puckered her lips like she had just sucked a lemon. "Excuse me? I ain't doing no gym class here. I'm in front of the cameras with makeup!"

"Aw, well, that's just too bad, Anne Maria," Chris said in a syrupy tone. "Gym class is mandatory in order to graduate high school. Here at camp, it's mandatory to avoid getting kicked off by your fellow team members."

"Don't worry, I gotcha covered," Dakota said, pulling out tissues part-way from her pocket.

"I swear, if we have to do dodgeball..." Noah muttered under his breath.

"You just can't let that go, can you?" Leshawna said.

"Oh, you don't know the half of it. You're not the one with scarring memories."

Leshawna's expression was unmoved. "Frankly, I don't care about your scarring memories. You're gonna do your best in this challenge, or you're gone, you hear me?"

Noah looked even more unmoved than Leshawna. "And who are you to threaten me?"

Geoff put his arms out between them. "Guys, guys. Stop bringing up stuff from the past, a'ight? It'll just make things worse for everyone."

"You're one to talk, Geoff," Leshawna said, putting out an arm toward Bridgette. "Your past is sitting right here, and you haven't even tried to talk to her yet."

Geoff's eyes darted around. His other teammates stared at him. His arms moved over his chest. "W-well, it's not like she's tried to talk to me, either."

Bridgette's gaze drilled into him. "Of course I wouldn't try to talk to you." Geoff wilted under her stare, glancing down at his lap.

* * *

CONFESSIONAL: DJ

"I haven't brought up the break-up for both people's sakes, but maybe I should?" He scratched his head. "Apparently, there's more that went on than I thought."

* * *

The teams walked inside a gymnasium that immediately looked familiar to the first generation, all of whom cheered and smiled except for Noah. Tyler nudged Lindsay with his elbow. "Hey, Lindsay, remember when everyone was playing dodgeball here, and we were outside by the lake?"

Lindsay blinked at him. "I'm sorry, when was that?"

His smile dropped. "TDI?... You know, Total Drama Island?... The first season you and I were on?" She continued to stare, and he put his hand behind his head. "Well, um, maybe it's for the better that you forgot. You did get pretty bruised-up."

Her eyes sharpened. "Didn't Heather bruise you up, too? I remember, like, everything about her- not that I'd like to." She put a hand on Tyler's shoulder and grinned. "But we were having such a good time away from her, right?"

He put an arm around her waist, pulling her in toward him. "You betcha."

Harold watched Lindsay and Tyler wistfully before turning to Noah. "You know, sometimes I wish I could hold Leshawna like that."

Noah raised an eyebrow. "You're telling me this because...?"

Harold put his hands to his heart. "Because, my love for Leshawna is a constant heartache that keeps burning. Haven't you ever loved a lady in your life?"

"I don't believe in romance. It's basically an excuse to use someone for your own benefit."

The other male gasped. "How can you say that?"

"Have you met me? I've seen 'love' from my parents, in school, and in this show, and I can't say which makes me want to puke more."

Their teammates turned toward Noah, many of them looking ready to punch him in the jaw. "That's nice, Noah, seeing as almost all of us have had a relationship before," Bridgette said.

Noah grimaced, looking like he wanted to eat his words then and there. "That's, er... something I failed to realize until now."

* * *

CONFESSIONAL: NOAH

"Whenever Owen isn't around to distract me, this is what happens," he sighed. "I have no one else sane to pour out my cynicism on, so I end up running my mouth in public. It's not like I _wanted_ to offend Izzy or Tyler, but the others I couldn't care less about."

* * *

CONFESSIONAL: BRIDGETTE

She crossed her legs. "As of right now, Scott, Noah, and Leshawna are the most troublesome on our team. Scott and Noah both have a habit of getting on people's nerves, and Leshawna has a quick temper. It kind of feels like Geoff and I are taking turns keeping the peace... Not sure how I feel about that."

* * *

"Favorites, are you done talking?" Chris said. "Geez, you guys are talkative. At least you make some interesting drama. Anyway, on to the challenge!" He spread his arms out to encompass the gymnasium. "As you can see, there are a series of stations set up on opposite sides. The first is a wiffle ball station, where a machine will pitch wiffle balls at you."

He gestured to the wiffle ball stations on both walls, which each had two wooden bats on a white line almost halfway across the floor from the ball machines. A red line of tape rested one foot above each ball machine on each wall. "Either you or one of your teammates must hit a ball once on or above the red tape. And make sure to stay behind the white line."

"Are we partnering up for this?" Mike said.

"I'll get to that. No more interrupting me, got it?" He pointed to the second station, which consisted of four soccer balls behind a line and a net that was guarded by an intern. "The next station involves one of you shooting a goal past the goalie into the net. You're not allowed to pass the line, only kick. And then comes the third station-" he moved his pointer finger to a basketball net that reached to the ceiling- "which, as you can see, is shooting hoops."

The teens craned their necks backward to see it. "Why is the net so ridiculously high?" Harold said.

"To make it more difficult, of course! We even had the ceiling raised for it. And didn't I say no interrupting?" Harold zipped his lips. "Last but not least, you will climb rope ladders to the ceiling and touch it to win the challenge. Why is there two of everything at each station, you ask?" Chris chuckled darkly, causing the teens to look at him like he were demented. "Well, you will be tag-teaming this with your ankle tied to your partner's."

A series of "What?"s and "Excuse me?"s flew into the air. "I am finding a LOT of things wrong with _that_ sentence!" Leshawna snapped.

Eva's face turned purplish-red. "You expect _me_ to handle being tied to someone else?"

"If you want to participate, yes," Chris said. "Only eight people can do so from each team, though, so there will be people sitting out. Choose amongst yourselves!"

The teams began to discuss among each other, and Harold crossed his arms. "Before anyone suggests it, I'm not gonna sit out again. You can't make me."

"Don't worry, Harold," Leshawna said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "We weren't going to."

"We weren't?" Scott said.

Leshawna narrowed her eyes at him. "No, we weren't. We'll be taking turns."

Noah raised his hand into the air lazily. "I'll volunteer for this one."

"I'll sit out, too," Scott said, glancing Noah's way. "We just need one more person to sit out with us."

Izzy shot her hand up. "Ooh! Ooh! Pick Izzy!"

"Uh, you can if you want, Izzy," Geoff said. "You've been really helpful the last few challenges, so you deserve a break."

"Yay!" Izzy took Noah by the arm and dragged him to their team bleachers, skipping the whole way.

Harold slid in next to Leshawna and took one of her arms in his hands. "Would you like to be my partner, Leshawna?"

She sighed, letting the tension fall from her face. "I guess, Harold."

He pulled a fist toward his chest. "Yes!" He saw Leshawna look at him weirdly and put his fist down.

Lindsay twirled toward Zoey and bounced on her heels. "Ooh, Ooh! Zoella, wanna be my partner?"

Zoey blinked with wide eyes. "Oh, uh, sure! I'd be happy to."

DJ turned to Geoff. "Partners, Geoff?"

Geoff fist-bumped him. "You know it, bro!"

As the Favorites argued, the Fans were watching. "Geez, they sure do fight a lot, don't they?" Lightning said. "Glad we're not like that."

"Speak for yourself," Eva said. "I'm gonna lose it if I get tied to any one of you. So, I'm sitting out this one."

She started toward the bleachers, but Lightning put an arm out in front of her. "Wait, what? You can't leave! You're the second-best athlete on our team! You can't just _sha_ -leave this!"

"That's what I'm doing, so move." She shoved his arm away and kept walking.

Lightning leaped in front of her, stopping her abruptly. "C'mon, dudette! Your team is depending on you! Are you really gonna abandon something you're awesome at?"

She blinked hard twice. "'Awesome'?" The jock nodded vigorously, his eyes like a hopeful little kid's. She streamed out a sigh. "... Alright. I guess I'll stay."

Lightning punched the air. "Sha-whoo!"

"Don't do that." Eva walked back toward the team. "I'll pair up with B. He's the one who annoys me the least." B shrugged and stood next to her.

"If Eva ain't sitting out, I'm sitting out," Anne Maria said, turning toward the bleachers.

"Here, take these with you," Dakota said, taking out her tissues and holding them out to her. "Just in case."

The other girl smiled and took them. "Thanks, doll."

Dakota winked. "No problem."

Lightning punched Mike in the arm, making him jump. "Hey, Mike, wanna be partners?"

Mike pointed at himself. "Oh, who, me? Uh, yeah, sure."

Lightning arched one black eyebrow. "You okay, dude? You don't look so good."

The other boy had developed bruise-like bags almost as dark as his eyes. He nodded jerkily, grinning like he had had too much caffeine. "I'm fine, heheh. Don't worry about me." Lightning looked less-than-convinced, but pushed the subject no further.

Dawn, standing with Staci, bit her lip as she looked at Mike. She pulled out a pencil and Cameron's notepad from under her sweater and flipped to a blank page, jotting notes. Staci watched curiously as Dawn wrote. "What's that?"

Dawn finished writing and slipped the supplies back under her sweater. "Just a notepad. For random observations and stuff."

"Oh, cool!"

Dawn smiled and nodded, tucking her hair behind her ear. "Um, excuse me for a moment."

She walked toward Mike, but paused at the sound of Staci's voice. "Do you want a different partner? It's fine if you want to choose someone else."

Dawn spun around. "Trust me, Staci, if I switch to this person, it's not because I don't want to be with you. It's for a specific cause for a friend."

She continued toward Mike and almost reached him when Chris spoke. "Everyone at your stations!"

The teams spread out, and Dawn stared at Chris with a dropped jaw. She looked at Mike and Lightning, who were running toward the ladders. "Mike, wait!"

Mike kept running, but Lightning stopped and looked at Dawn. "Dude, Dawn's calling you."

The fog cleared from his eyes, and he stopped. "She is?" He turned around. "What is it, Dawn?"

"No changing partners!" Chris yelled, clapping his hands. "Chop chop!"

Dawn lowered her eyebrows and sighed. "I'll talk to you later."

* * *

CONFESSIONAL: DAWN

She stared ahead with her legs crossed, one foot bobbing over the other. "This is bad. Mike's aura has changed radically. It's like someone is pushing fiercely to overcome him. I've never been able to read into Mike's aura too much because of his personalities, but the way it's flaring up lets me know he's battling with one _right now_. He's trying to shut out his memories, but he's losing himself to the alter as a result." She put her head in her hand and shook it. "Oh, dear, is this complicated. If only he weren't fighting his memories so I could see them..."

* * *

CONFESSIONAL: MIKE

He sat bent-over with his hands pushed into his hair on both sides, the bags under his eyes making them look far-away. "You can't shut me up forever, Mal. Once I get out of here, I'm going right back to my therapists so you can't control me anymore." A moment later, he squeezed his eyes shut and bent down lower. "I'm not a lost case. _I'm not_." Another few moments passed in which pain etched itself deeper and deeper into his face until he shot up and gripped his head. " _ **Cameron's my friend!**_ _**SHUT UP!**_ "

He fell back into sitting position, his face sagging. "You voted for him. I had nothing to do with it... No, we will never be the same... I don't care if the audience sees me. They'll know it's you, not me, and I'm not about to show this to my team." He got up and started walking back and forth. "They already know I'm enough of a trainwreck. They don't have to see the full picture. Besides, you'd just go _silent_ so I wouldn't be able to talk to you." He stopped and clenched his teeth. "Why do you keep telling me that? Aren't you just gonna make me choke if I try? You just want to humiliate me. Well, I'm not gonna give you the satisfaction." Stepping to the door, he opened it and strode out.

* * *

Each tag team occupied a station. Harold, Leshawna, Dawn, and Staci stood on a line a little away from the two wiffle ball stations. Katie, Dakota, Tyler, and Bridgette waited behind a blue line at the soccer station, one of six lines that separated the tag teams at different stations from each other. DJ, Geoff, B, and Eva resided at the basketball station, and Mike, Lightning, Zoey, and Lindsay stood at the ladders.

Noah face-palmed while sitting on the bleachers with Izzy and Scott. "Seriously? Tyler's doing soccer? I don't even have words to describe that."

"'Our team is doomed'?" Scott suggested with a snicker.

"No, I was thinking more along the lines of 'He's a complete idiot.'" He pulled out a book from his sweater and crossed one leg over the other, starting to read. "As are the rest of our teammates for not switching him elsewhere."

Izzy nudged him with her elbow, a smile playing on her lips. "Hey, at least you're not there, too, right? Then we'd definitely lose."

"Shut up. I'm reading."

Izzy pouted, but he ignored her. Soon, she poked him. "Why are you squeamish about sports, anyway?"

He snorted and looked up. "I'm not squeamish about them. Like I've said over and over, they aren't my forte."

"But can you at least try?"

"No thanks." He resumed concentrating on his book.

"Noah the Cowardly Lion," Izzy said in a singy-songy voice, causing him to scrunch his eyes at her.

Chris stood between the starting tag teams, holding his whistle. "Teams start at the sound of my whistle! Ready, and..." _**TWEEEET!**_

The first two tag teams set off. Dawn and Staci walked carefully while timing their steps, but Harold stepped too far and face-planted onto the floor, nearly dragging Leshawna with him. Their audience cringed.

Leshawna put her hands on her hips. "Great start, Harold."

"Sorry, Leshawna," he mumbled into the floor. "I'm not used to having three legs."

She pulled him to his feet. "We've gotta time our steps, sugar. Start on your free leg, then count back and forth between one and two, got it?"

"Gotcha." He waited for Leshawna to put her free leg forward, then did the same. They moved their tied legs with a tad more difficulty. "One, two. One, two. One, two."

"That's more like it." They neared their white line as Dawn and Staci picked up two bats on the opposite side. Chris pulled out a remote and started up the ball machines, which began to whir slowly.

"Do you want to bat?" Dawn said to Staci.

" _Jah_ , why not?" Dawn crouched below Staci's hitting range, and Staci stood with her bat awkwardly raised. The first wiffle ball came shooting out of the machine. She shut her eyes and swung too late, opening them and looking at the ball behind her. "Oh, whoops. Heh, I'll try that again." Another ball came, and she missed it. She focused harder on the next three balls, but swung with no contact. The sixth ball came, and she brought her bat forward like a whip, making a _PING!_ sound with the ball. It whizzed in the air a few yards before diving. Staci's shoulders fell. "Aww, only that far?"

"Maybe swing higher?" Dawn said. As Staci continued to bat, Leshawna had begun to bat as Harold crouched beside her. She made heavy contact with the ball most times, but it continued to go only a few yards.

"Are these balls fixed or something?" Leshawna said as she watched another ball make a weak arc from her bat.

"Hit it with less force," Harold said. "You're ruining your form by focusing on your arms."

Leshawna lowered her eyelids. "Gee, thanks for not telling me that earlier."

"Gosh, at least I helped!"

Bending into batting position, Leshawna licked her lips and watched the next ball whiz toward her. She stepped forward and brought her bat into the ball, twisting herself into the swing. The ball flew toward the wall and landed on the red line, bouncing onto the floor. Leshawna punched the air. "Yes!"

The other Favorite tag teams cheered for her, and Harold grinned. "I knew you could do it!"

Leshawna's face was like the rising sun. "Ha! As if I was gonna let wiffle balls stop me."

Harold and Leshawna dropped their bats and stepped over to the next station, and Dawn stood up with her bat. "We need to hurry. Let's see if I have any luck."

Staci nodded, and they switched positions. Dawn bit her lip and lifted her bat up. "My swing is not likely to be strong, but..." The machine spit out a ball, and Dawn barely reacted in time. It went just above the machine, missing the tape. She readied herself again, squaring her shoulders, and missed the next ball. On the third try, however, she swung the next ball high onto the wall. Her mouth dropped open, and she and Staci high-fived before abandoning their bats and hustling toward the next station.

Harold and Leshawna tagged Tyler and Bridgette, who began wobbling toward the kicking line. Although they counted one and two, they still managed to be out of sync, barely keeping upright. As they struggled, Staci and Dawn tagged Katie and Dakota at the blue line. The two girls strode in sync together, almost catching up to Tyler and Bridgette by the time the pair reached the soccer balls. Tyler and Bridgette shuffled themselves into position in front of two. "Maybe we should let one of us kick," Bridgette said.

"I'll do it," Tyler said determinedly.

"Uh, maybe you shouldn't," she said quickly. "Let's just see if I can get it in."

Tyler put out a hand. "No need. I can rock this, trust me."

"Yeah... I don't trust you." Tyler argued for his case, but Bridgette tried to convince him otherwise, both failing to notice Katie and Dakota coming up behind them.

The two girls stood themselves behind the other two soccer balls. "Should we kick at the same time?" Katie said, glancing at the intern.

"I guess we better." They brought their free feet back, preparing to kick.

"Let's kick in opposite directions," Katie whispered.

"Good idea," Dakota whispered back. They kicked hard, and Katie's ball flew toward the top right corner of the net as Dakota's went more slowly toward the bottom left. The intern lunged for Katie's ball, knocking it back forward with his hand. He turned to Dakota's next, but it hit the net before he could move toward it.

Katie and Dakota jumped and high-fived. "That was super!" Dakota said. "I can't believe we did that!"

"I know, right?" Katie said. "We're, like the best team ever!" A moment later, she cleared her throat. "Aside from me and Sadie, of course."

Bridgette and Tyler stared at the goal. "They're done already?" Bridgette said.

"We need to act fast!" Tyler brought his foot toward his ball and missed it, falling backward onto the floor.

Bridgette gave him a deadpan look. "Nice job." She offered her hand and quickly helped him up before kicking her ball toward the intern. He caught it easily and kicked it back to her.

Katie and Dakota headed to B and Eva, Dakota tagging B. Katie hesitated to touch Eva's outstretched hand, and the she-male rolled her eyes. "Just do it, pigtails."

Katie barely tapped her. Eva and B set off toward the basketballs. It took two more tries before Bridgette made a goal, and she pumped her fist. "Yes!"

Tyler wore a sulky expression as they teetered their way toward DJ and Geoff. "I could've done that."

"It's a shame you didn't," Bridgette said, averting her eyes. "That's the way the cookie crumbles, I guess."

"What cookie?"

She face-palmed. "Never mind."

Eva and B picked up two basketballs and aimed for the basket, which towered above them. "You first," Eva said.

B shot with a flick of his wrists, missing the basket by a few feet. He frowned and stroked his chin as Eva tried and missed as well. He bent over and pointed at his back, looking at Eva.

Eva pricked up her unibrow. "You want me to climb onto you?" He nodded and put his hands on the floor. "That's gonna hurt a lot. You sure?" B waved a hand of dismissal, and Eva began to climb onto his back. B got on his knees and lifted his leg that was tied to Eva's to let her on his back.

Bridgette and Tyler reached DJ and Geoff. "Geez, you took forever, dudes," Geoff said.

Bridgette's face twitched. "Maybe that's not the best thing to say to your ex, bro," DJ whispered.

Geoff froze like a deer in headlights. He turned tail and ran, taking DJ with him.

Eva stood on B's back near the net. The genius showed exertion in his face, his lifted leg twitching, but Eva's attached leg kept it up with hers. Positioning a basketball in her hands, Eva squinted a moment at the net, now within reachable distance. She shot the ball, and it soared up toward the net, hitting off the rim.

Eva snapped her fingers. "So close." She and B looked at DJ and Geoff arrive and pick up two balls. Geoff also grabbed her ball nearby and tossed it up to her, and her eyelids fluttered. "Thanks."

"No prob." Geoff made an attempt to shoot his ball, but it bounced off the pole.

DJ grabbed his shoulder. "Wait, Geoff. B and Eva have the right idea." He bent over. "Climb on."

Geoff blinked blankly at him. "Really, dude?" DJ jerked his thumb at his back, and Geoff stepped onto him. Eva shot again and hit the board, but B caught her ball with one hand and sent it back to her. She raised her arms again and threw the ball with a grunt, letting it sail upwards. It landed on the rim and circled around a few times, and Eva and B stared. Coming to a stop, it fell through the net to the floor.

A grin bloomed on Eva's face. "Whoo!" She slapped B's hand in a high-five and jumped down from him.

Geoff raised a thumbs-up at them as he balanced himself on DJ, who was lifting his tied leg. "Great job, guys!" He frowned thoughtfully at the net and adjusted his hands on his ball before flicking it upward. It stopped in midair an inch in front of the net, then came down. Geoff winced. "Ooh! So close."

B and Eva made their way to Mike and Lightning, the latter bouncing on his feet while huffing in and out. The former pair tagged the latter pair, who immediately shot off toward the ladders. At the basketball station, Geoff made two more failed attempts and shot a fourth time, landing his ball in the net. He raised his fists into the air. "Yes! _Whoo hoo!_ " DJ chuckled, standing up when Geoff jumped off him.

Mike and Lightning reached the ladders and faltered. They looked at their tied ankles. "How we gonna sha-climb this?" Lightning said.

"Er... free legs first?" They each took a ladder and went up one rung, their tied legs still on the floor. "Now move our tied legs onto my second rung."

Lightning obliged. "Good idea, bro. Let's hustle double time!"

As they performed the motions faster, DJ and Geoff tagged Zoey and Lindsay. The girls began stepping toward the ladders, Lindsay counting them off. "One, two. One, two. One... two... uh..."

"I'll do it," Zoey said. She counted them off the rest of the way. They stopped at their ladders when the boys were a quarter up theirs, and Lindsay scratched her head. Zoey gave her a reassuring smile. "Just follow my lead, Lindsay."

The blonde nodded and watched Zoey as she put her free leg on her ladder, copying the redhead afterward. Zoey lifted their tied legs onto her second rung, and Lindsay's expression went off. "Oh! I didn't think of that. Good idea!"

"Heh, thanks. The guys are doing the same thing, though- we need to hurry up."

Mike and Lightning grew accustomed to the pattern, climbing the ladders almost like spiders. In the middle of their momentum, Mike stopped. Lifting their tied legs, Lightning tilted sideways as Mike's leg went limp. He managed to bring their tied legs onto his ladder. "Whoa! Dude, what's wrong?"

Mike shuddered, arching his back. Sweat broke over his face, and he clenched his teeth like he were in pain. "Not now..."

Lindsay and Zoey gained speed as the former got used to the pattern. As Lightning begged Mike to talk to him, the girls grew closer and closer. Finally, Mike lifted his head. The warmth had left his eyes, leaving them like stones. "I'm good now. Sorry about that."

Lightning shivered as though Mike's voice were a cold draft. "Dude... your voice is messed up. Something's not right with you." **[1]**

Mike coughed a few times and assumed a normal, albeit somewhat monotonous, voice. "I'm fine, seriously. Let's go." He brought his free leg up another rung, and Lightning tentatively followed his lead.

The boys widened the gap between them and the girls once more, climbing the ladder in swift, silent synchronization. Toward the top, however, Mike began to inch their third "leg" further onto his ladder with each rung. Lightning frowned and pulled their tied legs toward back toward the center, but Mike resisted. Turning his expression hard, Lightning yanked their legs onto his ladder, forcing Mike to comply. A growl escaped from Mike, but they climbed the rest of the way stiffly, Lightning pressing his hand to the ceiling.

 _ **TWEEEEET!**_ Chris lowered his whistle. "And the Fans win their first challenge, finally!"

All of the Fan pairs high-fived each other. Even Eva grinned. Lightning, however, looked at Mike with stormy eyes. "We need to talk. Now."

"No thanks," Mike said in a bored tone, starting to climb down. But when he tried to move his other leg, Lightning held it in place.

"Nuh uh. You ain't slipping away from what you just tried to pull."

Mike's mouth curled downward. He jerked his leg once, twice, three times in the rope, causing Lightning to teeter. The rope came loose and fell to the floor. Mike nimbly made his way down his ladder on his own, leaving Lightning to stare after him with an open mouth.

* * *

Mike ran toward the entrance to the woods, his expression that of someone hiding a secret. He checked behind him once, then twice before going in. Dawn peeked out from behind one of the cabins and followed him at a distance.

She walked silently and in pace with Mike. He eyed the lush trees, which were starting to become marked with warm colors; however, he seemed to hold little interest in them. All he focused on was his destination.

Once he had gotten deep inside the woods, his surroundings opened up to a clearing in which was a stump in the middle. Pushing past the pine trees, he walked slowly toward the stump and slumped onto it. He brushed a hand through his hair and gripped his knees, staring into the distance.

Dawn walked into the clearing. "Hello, Mike."

Mike started and turned. His mouth fell open, and he leaped to his feet, stumbling away from her. "Dawn! W- what are you-"

"No need to worry. No one else knows you're here."

Mike put a hand on his heart and bent over, heaving out a breath. "You almost gave me a heart attack."

"Sorry."

"It's... it's fine." He shakily stretched a hand toward the stump. "Did you, uh, want to sit down?"

"I'm good, thank you." She sat down in a lotus position on the grass, facing Mike as he took the stump once more.

He eyed her warily. His hand went up to his hair. "Uh... so, how come you're here? Did you follow me?"

"Yes. I hope you don't see this as an invasion of your privacy, but Cameron asked me to try to help you with your situation."

Mike flinched like she had poked a needle into him. "Please don't mention him. I don't need any help."

Dawn gave him a sympathetic gaze. "Mike, you know that's a lie."

"No, I really _don't_ need help here. I need help at home." He swallowed. "But..."

"What? Is it Mal?"

Mike's breath caught, and his eyes suddenly hardened. He stood up, cracking his knuckles. "How the hell do you know me, and what else do you know?"

Dawn lowered her head and released a breath before looking up and meeting his eyes. "I see your aura permeating his. I know he's scared, and took a large amount of pills this morning to combat you. He will be set free if he admits the truth about you, however."

Mal laughed in a way that that made Dawn shiver. "He'll never admit it. He's convinced himself that it's _me_ who prevents him. I just control his tongue to my advantage."

Dawn's eyes turned greyish-blue. "I believe that he can overcome his memories of you. He's overcome others before."

"Oh, but his memories of me are dark beyond a pure imagination like yours," he chuckled. "Or is it really pure? Human souls are stained too easily."

"No soul is ever pure."

"Of course not." He wore a musing smile on his lips. "You know, I like you, pixie girl. I think we will meet again."

Dawn stood up. "I would hope not."

"And I don't hope." He backed toward the edge of the clearing and faced her one more time. "I do." Dawn watched him leave and melt into the treescape. She turned the opposite way and walked out with subdued features.

* * *

 **FANS' CABIN**

Silence sat in the females' bedroom. Sitting on their beds, Eva breathed heavily through her nostrils while squeezing a stress ball, Dakota filed her nails, Dawn twirled a blue wildflower in her hand, and Katie snored while taking a nap.

Anne Maria sat with her legs over her bed, spraying her poof with hairspray. "Hey, guys, wanna chat, or what? 'Cause I'm bored as heck."

"Me, too," Dakota said, looking up from her nails. "What can we talk about, though?"

"We could talk something not stupid for once," Eva grumbled.

Anne Maria opened her mouth, but Dawn spoke up first. "Well, I thought winning today was a pleasant change, wasn't it?"

"It sure was," Staci said. "I was, like, so happy to not feel like a loser anymore."

"Ditto," Dakota said. "I was worried we were gonna lose thanks to Mike."

Discomfort settled over Dawn's face. "He was acting all sorts of _weird_ on the ladder," Anne Maria said. "I mean, not that he isn't usually like that, but still."

" _Jah_ , he needs to get help," Staci said. "He hardly talks to anyone anymore, even Zoey."

Dawn put her forehead in her hand, looking ill. "Oh, yes. I still need to talk to her, too."

The other girls looked at her. "Are you okay, Dawn?" Staci asked. "You seem stressed." **[2]**

She pushed her hair back and looked up. "I'm fine, Staci. I just have a lot on my mind right now."

"I think we should change the subject," Anne Maria said. "What do you guys think about the dudes on the island? Hot or not?"

"How about 'ew'?" Eva scoffed.

"None of them are Sam," Dakota sighed.

Katie flipped over on her side. "Lightning's hot."

"More like bangin'," Anne Maria said. "I totally wanted him on my team last season." A friendly smirk slid onto her face as she looked at Dawn. "And Dawn here is tight with Cameron. But you haven't talked about him since we came here- don't you miss him?"

"Can we not talk about him right now?" Dawn's voice went sharp, and the others blinked at her in surprise. She let go of her breath. "I'm sorry. I do miss him, yes. I just don't want to discuss him."

"Er, alright," Anne Maria said, adjusting her poof. "Well, I still think Geoff's the best-looking. I don't care what his ex-blondie thinks, I'm gonna chat him up the first chance I get."

"That's not very wise, Anne Maria," Dawn said.

"Yeah, they broke up, like, right before the season," Dakota said. "Better wait until the scars heal, you know?"

"Which is gonna take forever," Anne Maria grumbled.

Staci's mouth quivered, then opened. "I have a crush, too!"

Everyone widened their eyes. "Really, Staci?" Dawn said.

" _Ja."_ She looked around the room as if searching for something. "I like, um, Noah."

Anne Maria snorted. "Him? I don't believe you."

"But I do like him!" Desperation started to creep into Staci's voice. "I like how smart he is!"

"He humiliated you in the first challenge," Anne Maria deadpanned. "I think that's all I need to say."

Silence took over. Dawn and Dakota looked guiltily at Staci, whose face had stiffened. She swallowed, but did not speak.

Anne Maria twitched her mouth and examined her nails. "Can I see your fuchsia nail polish, Dakota?"

* * *

Geoff sat among a cluster of rocks on the shore. His knees were drawn up to his chest, and he stared out at the horizon, squinting through the sun. DJ walked up to him and sat down on the rock beside him. "Hey, Geoff."

"Hey."

DJ watched the horizon with Geoff, absentmindedly rubbing his hands on his shorts. He soon braced his hands on his knees and looked at his friend. "I think I know why you're here."

Geoff did not turn to him. "You do?"

"Uh huh."

There was silence for a moment. DJ continued to look at Geoff, who lowered his eyes toward the ground. "I miss her," he murmured. "I screwed up, dude."

DJ gently laid a hand on his shoulder. "She screwed up, too. It's just the way things happened."

Geoff closed his eyes. "No, it's not. I broke her heart."

DJ's expression became muddled like a cloud. "That's... what happens with break-ups. Did you break up with her?"

"No, but.."

"Then she broke your heart first."

The blonde jerked his head sideways. "No, you don't get it! It's not about breaking up at all."

DJ's right eyebrow pinched downward. "Uh, yeah. You need to explain a little more."

Geoff put his legs down and buried his face in his hands. "I can't! Bridgette will hate me even more if I tell you."

"It's not like she's gonna find out from me," DJ said. "You can tell me anything, you know that."

A few seconds passed before Geoff spoke. "I don't feel ready to talk about it."

"Oh." DJ scratched behind his ear. "Well, that's fine for now. Just make sure you don't hold it in for too long."

Geoff brought his head back up and chuckled. "Been holdin' back my negativity for years, bro. I can stay positive."

DJ grinned and gave him a light pat on the back. "Yeah, you are good at that. You gonna jump in the water?"

Geoff jumped up. "Heck yeah, dude! You in?"

"You know it!" Both guys took off their shirts and laid them on the rocks, also taking off their sandals.

"Race you!" Geoff sprinted off toward the water. DJ laughed and went after him, easily beating him to the lake and swimming forward.

* * *

 **FAVORITES' CABIN**

Noah leaned on the steps of the cabin the most relaxed way possible. Resting his cheek in his hand, he crossed one leg over the other while holding a book in front of his face. The door to the females' bedroom opened, and a certain blonde in a sweatshirt stepped out. She looked down at him, fluttering her eyelids. "Noah? What are you doing out here?"

He glanced sideways at her, putting his book down. "Too much noise inside. It's Harold, Tyler, and Scott. You understand."

Bridgette chuckled. "I guess."

"What about you?"

She creased her forehead. "I'm sorry, what?"

Noah pushed his bangs aside. "I meant, what are you doing out here?"

"Oh. I just thought I'd get a bit of fresh air."

He nodded. His gaze grew thoughtful, and after a moment of silence, he spoke. "Interesting how today's challenge went down, huh?"

Bridgette's face adopted the same resignation it had shown when their team had lost. "Yeah, we were doing so well at the start... and then me and Tyler basically blew it."

A spark entered his eyes. "That's what happens when you pair two klutzes together."

Bridgette frowned at him initially, but she soon sighed. "Yeah, maybe I should've known better." She gave him a pointed look. "At least I tried, though. I don't think you could've done better."

He pulled his mouth in a sideways grimace. "Touché."

She smiled and passed him on the steps. "Well, see you."

She started walking in the direction of the lake, but Noah reached out toward her. "Wait!"

Bridgette turned around with a curious look. "Don't go to the lake unless you want to see Geoff."

For a second, her expression turned blank. Then, it flooded with gratitude. "Thanks."

"No problem." Noah watched her walk in the opposite direction before returning to his book, putting his right leg back over the other.

* * *

CONFESSIONAL: NOAH

"Am I expected to say something about Bridgette here? Nah, I think I'm good."

* * *

The Favorites sat in the glow of the campfire in the elimination area. Chris spread out his arms behind the podium. "Welcome to your first campfire ceremony of the season, Favorites. I must say, you were pretty close to winning today, _this close!_ "

"We know," Leshawna snapped. "Can we get a move on here, or what?"

He dropped his arms. "Sheesh. Spoil the moment, will you." He picked up the tray of marshmallows. "Come up when I call your name. You know the drill."

"Bridgette."

"DJ."

"Harold."

"Tyler."

"Izzy."

"Noah."

"Leshawna."

"Geoff."

"Zoey."

The remaining two campers squinted at each other. "Only two marshmallows are left on this plate," Chris said. "You both racked up quite a few votes. Lindsay, you failed to deliver your team the win they desired. Scott... you're just Scott. There is, however, one unlucky loser tonight, who is... Lindsay."

"Aww," Lindsay sighed, watching Scott go up to the podium with a smirk.

"Whyyy?" Tyler cried, falling to his knees.

Bridgette, Leshawna, and Noah looked at Lindsay guiltily as she stood up and turned to everyone. "Well, it's been fun, guys. I hope you all do great!"

"See you, Lindsay," DJ said, standing up and giving her a hug. She shared hugs with Bridgette, Leshawna, Izzy, and Zoey as well, exchanging goodbyes. She walked to the dock, Tyler following behind her.

When she reached the end, she turned around. "Oh, Tyler! Are you coming, too?"

"I wish," he chuckled. "Well, maybe not. If only I could get you _and_ the money here at the same time."

"What money?"

"Never mind." He brushed her hair behind her ears and gave her a soft kiss. "Take care for now, Lindsay."

She gave him an affectionate look and pecked him on the cheek. "You, too, Tyler." She climbed into the canoe and picked up the paddle inside. "See you later!"

"Bye, Lindsay!" Tyler waved as she started to paddle on her left side only, steering toward her right. "Uh, make sure to row on your other side, too!"

"Oh, okay!" She began paddling on her right side only, steering toward her left.

"No, no! Paddle left, then right! Keep doing that!" She paddled the correct way, finally starting to advance into the lake.

Tyler exhaled. "I hope she makes it to shore."

* * *

VOTING CONFESSIONAL: BRIDGETTE

"There's a lot of reasons to vote Scott... but Lindsay's the better person to vote for right now. Scott's rude and hot-tempered, but he's still useful in mental and physical challenges. Lindsay's sweet, but let's face it- she's not the strongest player. Scott can be voted out later at any time. His reputation is already dirt, what else can he possibly do?"

* * *

VOTING CONFESSIONAL: LESHAWNA

"It's taking all of my willpower not to vote for Scott right now. Sorry, Lindsay, this was Bridgette's idea."

* * *

VOTING CONFESSIONAL: NOAH

"Tyler's gonna chew me out for this if he finds out."

* * *

 **TEAMS**

Fans: Anne Maria, B, Dakota, Dawn, Lightning, Mike, Staci, Katie, Eva

Favorites: Bridgette, DJ, Geoff, Harold, Izzy, Leshawna, Noah, Tyler, Zoey, Scott

 **ELIMINATED**

Sam, Cameron, Lindsay

 **Annotations:**

 **[1]** \- This marks the first time Mike's voice changes.

 **[2]** \- Point of irony: Dawn said something similar to Zoey in _Total Drama Revenge of the Island Remake_.

 **A/N:** Truth be told, I had some big plans for Lindsay until I realized that I had too many ideas to fit all in one story. This is the hardest elimination for me yet (that is, for the chapters I've released... hoo, boy). The next chapter I'll be writing is an Aftermath, though the next chapter to be released is a competition episode, so that will be a nice change of pace for me. As usual, I will be setting my preferred deadline for the next chapter release a month from now, which is **December 6th**. If there's anything that I missed in this episode, please feel free to let me know.

A small explanation on Staci's sudden crush- it's not actually a crush. She was lying to fit in. I have edited that part to make the implication clearer.


	5. Trial and Error

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Hehehe. Bet you guys weren't expecting another chapter this early. Well, the Aftermath episode I was writing turned out to be really short when I finished it (which probably means that I need to edit it a lot), which allowed this competition episode to be out much earlier than I expected. I was also motivated by a guest reviewer to reply to their review ASAP, so here's my reply to that person.

Guest: Glad you liked my remake, and that this fic shows promise to you. c: I do love answering questions, so I'll be happy to answer those you gave me. My favorite male character is Geoff, and my favorite female is Heather (which you may have guessed from my profile picture). My least favorites of each gender would have to be Cameron and Sugar, though I do admit that I have to rewatch the seasons of TD to be sure of those choices. My favorite season tends to switch between TDI and TDWT, but as of now, it's TDI. You can look on my profile for more rankings of characters if you'd like to, though I probably won't finish them in a long time. xD

That aside, I'll be replying to reviews like this with every update from now on. Depending on the content of a review, though, I may opt to reply to it via PM also.

* * *

 **RECAP**

"Last time on Total Drama Fans Versus Favorites, the teens ran a three-legged, tag team, relay race! Noah got into a spat with Leshawna and generally got on people's nerves, Bridgette and Tyler combined their klutziness to make one of the worst tag teams ever, and Katie and Dakota surprised us with their golden teamwork in the challenge. Despite the Favorites' efforts, they lost for the first time and sent Lindsay home. It seems that a pattern of breaking up couples is starting to emerge... Will it continue? Find out in this episode of. Total. Drama. Fans Versus Favorites!"

* * *

 **FAVORITES' CABIN**

Partly cloudy skies and a cool breeze marked the day's weather, and the birds sang sweetly. A person enjoying the day was clad in red and covered in sweat, running back and forth in front of the cabins with wrist and ankle weights. Breathing heavily, he touched the bottom step of his cabin before streaking to the other cabin and doing the same.

Harold emerged from the woods with a serene expression. Seeing Tyler, he stopped and watched briefly with blinking eyes. "Tyler, why are you being a running fool?"

"Because-" Tyler touched the bottom step of the Fans' cabin- "It's- one of my- best skills."

"Ah, sweet. I was practicing my karate in the woods, one of _my_ best skills."

Tyler stopped at their cabin and picked up his water bottle. "That's cool, bro! I've always wanted to learn martial arts."

"You should." Harold struck a stance. "I've been learning karate so I can pwn people like Duncan."

Tyler took a swig of water and wiped his mouth. "Why haven't you pwned him, then? Aren't you really good by now?"

Harold brought his fists to his sides. "Yeah, but he has a way of catching me by surprise... Idiot!"

"Huh. Sorry to hear that, dude. I know how it feels to be powerless about stuff."

Harold lowered his eyebrows. "Yeah? Like what?"

"Sports," Tyler said dully. He sat down on the bottom step. "I keep screwing them up, no matter how hard I try. Even our team's trying to keep me away from them."

"Oh." Harold shifted awkwardly in place. "Did you know all along?"

"Kind of. I always tried to deny it and tell myself I'd do better next time. My dad's this amazing athlete, and I've always looked up to him, but..." He lowered his eyes to the ground and quivered. "But I've let him down. Every time."

Harold sat next to him and put an arm around his shoulders. "Hey, hey. I'm not good at sports, either. Your talents just lie in a different area, that's all."

"I just thought I had incredibly bad luck," Tyler sighed. "That, and I didn't practice hard enough." He stood up and clenched his hands into fists, shaking. "But I've built up my strength and speed, and I'm _still_ not good enough. Why? Why aren't I? Why do _sports_ have to be my passion?" Thudding up the steps, he opened the males' bedroom door and slammed it behind him, leaving Harold speechless.

* * *

CONFESSIONAL: HAROLD

"Tyler's really upset about his lack of athleticism. I feel bad for him and all, but I'm practically famous for my talents and skills. I'm like a jack of all trades, except a king."

* * *

A girl sat alone on the "beach", her sandals put aside. She watched the ripples over the lake and the outlines of flying seagulls. One landed a few yards from her, catching her attention, and dug its beak into the sand. It pulled out soda can rings, and after a moment of holding them, dropped them and flew off.

Bridgette frowned. She leaned over, picked up the plastic lining, and tucked it into her sweatshirt pocket. Climbing to her feet, she walked along the sand and began collecting the prevalent litter.

She picked up an empty bottle of hair gel. Shaking her head, she put inside her sweatshirt with bottle caps and soda tabs. She stepped forward and reached for a crushed soda can when a hand entered her line of vision. Her head shot up, and she let out a resounding gasp at the same time as the other person.

It was Geoff. His blue eyes met her green ones with vivid shock, the sun glaring on them. He staggered backward. "B- Bridgette?"

"Geoff?"

His eyes darted around. "Wha- what are you doing here?"

Bridgette's face hardened. She planted her hands on her hips. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"I'm just, uh, you know, cleaning the beach." He rubbed the side of his hat. "Chris really left a mess around here."

She gazed at him dully. Bending down, she picked up the soda can and put it in her sweatshirt. Seagulls called in the distance. Geoff and Bridgette stood in front of each other, unable to look away, and the latter finally sighed. "We can't keep this up, you know."

Geoff's right eyebrow drew down. "Keep what up?"

"This." Bridgette waved her arms around. "We can't keep our friends thinking we broke up forever."

Geoff's face was dragged down by an invisible weight. "I know. DJ already questioned me a few days ago about what happened."

Bridgette gaped, her eyebrows arching sharply. "What? Did you tell him anything?"

"No!" He looked down. "I didn't. I swear."

Her eyebrows fell. "Phew."

"I almost did, though." His composure started to crumble. "Bridgette, what are we gonna do?"

"That's for you to figure out," she snapped. "You're the one who doesn't want to admit he had one sip too many."

Geoff flinched like she had slapped him. "This is for you, too, you know."

She looked about to cry. Her lips quivered, and she turned away from him and walked toward the grass. Geoff stared at her back. "Oh, so you're just gonna walk away? Fine! We can just pretend all you want!"

She whirled around. "I don't have a choice! What you did will affect me just as much! I want to feel like I still have you, and I can't-" Tears spilled out of her eyes, and she turned and ran as fast as she could toward the campground.

"Bridgette, wait!" Geoff moved to run after her, but paused. He tilted back into balance and watched her leave, his eyes like the bottom of an ocean.

* * *

 **FANS' CABIN**

Inside the females' bedroom, the girls prepared for the day's activities. Eva performed lunges with dumbbells, Anne Maria applied eyeshadow while staring into her compact, Dawn meditated, and Staci worked on her family tree poster. Dakota, having already completed her whole routine, walked over to Katie as she was tying her hair on her bed. She sat next to her and gave a honeyed smile. "Hi, Katie! Mind if I call you Kate?" She did not notice the probing stare and frown Anne Maria was giving her.

Katie's face brightened with enthusiasm. "Sure, Dakota! Just don't call me that around Sadie, 'kay?"

Dakota blinked. "Oh, uh, sure." She quickly regained her composure and straightened her posture. "Hey, have you ever tried letting down your hair before?"

Katie spouted a laugh. "Oh, I couldn't- I mean- Sadie's going to see me, y'know?"

"So?" Dakota sat next to her. "You don't have to be like her all the time. You can try something new once in a while."

The tan girl shrugged, flattening her mouth. "I guess that's true. I mean, I'm the one who makes our matching outfits, so why not?" She pulled out her pigtails and shook her head, letting her hair fall in a wavy curtain around her.

Dakota clapped. "Oh my gosh, you look so gorgeous! You should take a picture!"

"Should I?" Katie pulled out her cellphone from her pocket and examined herself in it. She smiled and played with her hair. "Wow, you were right! I should totally do this more often! Wanna take a selfie with me?"

"Sure!" Dakota leaned in toward Katie and grinned like she had just won a golden trophy. Anne Maria's face contorted for a second, but she replaced it with sneering lips and hostile eyes. Neither girl noticed- Katie held her phone in front of herself and Dakota, snapping the picture.

She looked at it and gasped. "Oh, my, God. We look like models." She showed the picture to Dakota, and her mouth dropped. They launched into a squeal that filled the whole bedroom. Eva dropped her dumbbells and slammed her hands onto her ears, Dawn's eyes shot open wide, and Staci dropped her Sharpie onto her bed. Anne Maria grit her teeth and brought her left eyelid closer to her compact, concentrating on applying eyeshadow.

* * *

CONFESSIONAL: DAWN

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but... I think Sadie has been replaced."

* * *

In the main lodge, the campers crunched on blackened toast. Tyler gave the meanest of glares across the Favorites' table, forking up scrambled eggs every few seconds and chewing them aggressively without taking his eyes off of Scott. The redhead fidgeted under his gaze and tried to ignore him, though it was not working.

Noah tapped his slice on his dish, producing a thud like a rock. "What's the most sad about today's breakfast is that it's the best food I've ever had here."

Next to him, Izzy crushed her toast into crumbs and sprinkled them into her mouth. She ate them and smacked her lips together. "Mmm, smoky. My favorite."

"I thought that was 'raw'," Scott said, resting his head in his hands. He shot a look at Tyler. "Okay, can you stop?"

"No."

Scott heaved a sigh. "Why do you keep staring at just me? I'm not the only one who voted Lindsay off."

"Because she should be here instead of you!"

"I agree," Noah yawned. "I still don't get how you stayed over someone likable."

Scott lowered his eyelids. "Thanks, Noah."

"You think there's some kind of conspiracy going on?" Tyler whispered.

Noah chuckled. "Yeah. Because there's definitely people who get along well enough to form a huge alliance."

Tyler's eyes were like a sad puppy's. "How could people vote off my Lindsay, though?"

Noah's mouth pulled downward for a second, catching Scott's attention. "Well, Tyler, there are reasons for them to vote anyone off in this game. You never know."

Chris's voice blared out from a speaker inside the room. "MORNING, CAMPERS! HOPE YOU HAD BREKKIE, BECAUSE WE HAVE ANOTHER FUN CHALLENGE FOR YOU TODAY! PUT AWAY YOUR TRAYS AND STAY RIGHT WHERE YOU ARE, 'CAUSE HERE'S WHERE THE CHALLENGE STARTS!"

"How are we supposed to do both at the same time?" Harold said.

"DITCH THE TRAYS FIRST, _THEN_ RETURN TO YOUR SEATS, HAROLD _._ " The campers obeyed, then watched in confusion as two interns entered, carrying a podium with a gavel and sound block on top. They set it at the front of the room and caught their breath. Another intern scuttled over and placed a wooden stool behind the podium, and two more placed a paper and a pencil in front of each contestant. Chef burst out of the kitchen with a black robe and powdered wig on and strode up to the podium, taking a seat.

"Sooo, is this a mock trial, or what?" Noah said.

"That's a good question, Noah." Chris strode into the room in a tuxedo, his hair slicked back. "This is indeed a spin on the mock trial. You guys are going to be the jury who decide your own fate in this challenge. You'll be read three different cases by Chef, and each team will deliberate over if the accused person is innocent or guilty. You don't have to all agree, but make sure the majority of you do, like in a real trial."

"But doesn't guessing wrong basically give the other team the point?" Zoey said.

"Well, you won't be saying your answers out loud, Zoey. You'll be writing each one down and giving it to Chef with your reasons why it's correct. If he finds them legit, and you have the correct answer, you win the round. You can't just win with one or the other."

"Does that mean we're still wrong if we have the _right_ answer without the right explanation?" DJ said.

"Yup! Makes it harder to figure out if your verdict is right. I'll be standing on the sidelines to watch, but I may give a hint if both teams are stuck for a while." Chris put his hands together. "Everyone clear? Alright! Let's begin the trial."

The atmosphere was like that of a real courtroom, the contestants waiting apprehensively for the first trial to begin. Chef, giving a gaze as intimidating as ever, picked up a piece of paper and cleared his throat. "Court Case One. Ryan Tomson was found murdered in his home one night. He shared the house with his girlfriend Stephanie Wilkins, the accused of this trial. She claimed to have come out of their bedroom after she heard a bang go off, discovering that someone had hit as well as shot him in the head. She brought a bat with her that she said was for self-defense."

Chef put a hand out toward the bat that Chris held. "Exhibit A." Chris walked between the team tables, tapping the bat in one hand. He held it up and twirled it, allowing both teams a good look before walking back to the front.

"Footprints reveal that there was a third party involved," Chef said. "The person did not make contact with neither Ryan nor Stephanie, ran away from the scene, and is yet to be identified. Stephanie says that she saw the person leave and was able to describe his appearance in detail." The silence hovered well after he had finished speaking. He broke it by slamming down his gavel. "Well? What are ya waiting for? _Discuss!_ "

The teams faced each other. "Guilty," Noah and Scott said at the same time. They stared at each other with wide eyes.

"Uh, why do you guys think that?" Bridgette said.

Scott opened his mouth, but Noah beat him to the punch. "It's obvious. Ryan was hit with something, right? The bat wouldn't be a significant piece of evidence unless Stephanie had actually done something with it, which she didn't do to the third party. Therefore, her only other possible target is Ryan."

Geoff scratched his hat with knit eyebrows. "Are you sure? What if it's meant to show that she's innocent?"

Noah laid his hands outward on the table. "Think of it this way. Showing the bat doesn't prove that she used it for self-defense. It's evidence for a victim, not a defendant, and she's not the victim here. It doesn't fit."

"Chris is trying to mess with us," Scott scoffed. "These aren't gonna be like _real_ court cases, you know."

Izzy's hand shot up. "Ooh, ooh! Are we roleplaying? I'll be the lawyer!" She stood up on her chair and spoke in an imitation of a man's voice. "I firmly believe that Stephanie Wilkins is innocent. She never knew what was coming, the poor thing."

"Do you mind, Izzy?" DJ said reproachfully. "We're trying to focus right now."

Izzy dropped back into her seat. "I thought we were already done. Didn't we decide she was guilty?"

"No, we haven't come to a conclusion yet," Bridgette said. "Leshawna, what do you think?"

Leshawna shrugged. "Don't look at me, hon. My level of certainty ain't strong. Why don't you ask Zoey?"

Bridgette turned to Zoey, who tensed up. "What do you think, Zoey?"

"Um, I'm not really sure..."

"We're wasting time here," Scott snapped. "Do we wanna write the answer down or not?"

"Let the girl speak," Leshawna said with an equal amount of heat.

"Why? What does _she_ have to contribute?"

"We're not gonna listen to just _you_ here, you arrogant ginger," Leshawna snapped.

"I think Noah and Scott are right, though," Harold said. "I could've done the same deductive reasoning, but it would've taken longer with my mad checking skills."

Bridgette looked unmoved. "Sure, Harold."

Noah's mouth pricked upward, but Leshawna shot an annoyed look at Harold. "What?" he said. "I'm being unbiased here. I can't always suck up to you."

He murmured the last part, and Leshawna squinted at him. "What did you say?"

"Nothing."

B and Dawn had come up with the same conclusion as Scott and Noah, explaining it to their teammates. "And Stephanie wouldn't have to see the third person to describe him or her if they were in a partnership," Dawn said. "She may not have shot Ryan, but it _is_ likely that she knocked him out with the bat and had the other person shoot him to cover up her involvement." B was nodding profusely as she spoke, his expression earnest.

"I believe you, Dawn," Staci said brightly. "Want me to write it?"

"Wait just a second," Anne Maria said. "Not all of us agreed first."

"We don't all have to agree, though," Dawn said. "We just need a majority vote. Everyone who thinks she's guilty, say 'aye'."

"Aye," said Dakota, Katie, Eva, Mike, and Staci. B held up his slate with the word.

Lightning crossed his arms. "The Lightning still thinks girl was using the bat for self-defense."

"You can think what you like, Lightning," Dawn said as Staci was writing. "This should be kept as an open discussion throughout the challenge so that no one gets left out."

"Yeah, and besides, we can't spend too long arguing," Mike said. "Otherwise, the other team will get ahead of us."

"Hey, I can argue all day long, but I ain't gonna for the sake of winning." Lightning gave Mike a friendly nudge. "Nice to see you as yourself today, though."

Mike pulled his mouth into a smile. "Thanks." When Lightning diverted his attention, he lowered his eyes to the floor, and Dawn gazed at him with concern.

The Favorites still had not arrived at a consensus, as Noah, Scott, Harold, and Izzy were the only ones who were decided. Noah eyed his uncertain teammates exasperatedly. "Okay, look. I'm not gonna state it any more clearly than this. Ryan was hit and shot by the same person according to Stephanie, correct?" The others nodded. "That's a lie, because the third party didn't make contact with Ryan. Who's the only one left who could've hit him?"

The others blinked with dawning realization on their faces. "Stephanie," DJ said. "Dude, why didn't you just say that at the start?"

"I tried to explain it a different way, but that clearly didn't work," Noah sighed. "Someone just write it down before the other team does."

Bridgette tapped a distant Zoey on the shoulder, causing her to jump. "Earth to Zoey," she chuckled. "Wanna write for us?"

Zoey blushed and tried to cover it with a smile. "Yeah, I'll write." She lowered her head and started writing on her paper. Staci was also writing, and one of them finished first, bringing her paper up to Chef. He scanned it over for a few moments before lifting one arm toward a team and rapping his gavel. "Stephanie Wilkins is guilty of assisted murder. First round goes to the Favorites."

The Favorites cheered and high-fived each other. "Nice job, guys," DJ said, offering high-fives to Noah and Scott.

"Meh," Noah said at the same time Scott said, "Nah." They looked at and sized each other up before Noah offered a high-five of his own. "Nice job."

Scott accepted it with a smirk. "Bats are my weapon of choice against rats. Like I was gonna miss those details."

Noah pricked one eyebrow. "You kill rats?"

"Yup! It's my favorite sport back home."

"Didn't know that was a sport."

An intern put another paper in front of Zoey. "Round Two!" Chef boomed. "Court Case Two. Scarlett James allegedly lit a thirteen-year-old on fire at Popcorn Zoo." **[1]**

Scott snorted. "'Popcorn Zoo'?"

"NO INTERRUPTING!" Scott nearly fell out of his seat. "The victim, Dwayne, is reported to have been resisting his father's attempts to feed him popcorn at the time. According to witnesses, Scarlett approached the couple as they were arguing and asked them to quiet down, but the father said something that made her immediately walk away. Moments later, Dwayne's cap burst into flames. His father tried to put it out with his hands and received second-degree burns. Dwayne received first-degree burns as he took off his cap and threw it on the ground, dousing it with water. Scarlett was the closest person to them at the time and claims that she was cleaning her glasses when the incident appeared. There is no evidence that she made contact with the pair or used a fire-igniting object."

Katie turned to her team. "Why would she light a kid on fire? That's, like, evil!"

"Better not underestimate people," Eva muttered.

Lightning put one hand on the table. "Do we all think she's guilty, or what?"

"Obviously," Anne Maria scoffed. "Kids don't light up on their own."

Katie blew her bangs up. "Sadie lit me on fire once. We were, like, cooking marshmallows, and her marshmallow lit on fire. She waved it all over the place to put it out and ended up dropping it on my new top."

B pursed his lips, his eyebrows turned inward. "What does that have to do with this?" Lightning said. "We're here to solve stories, not tell them."

"I just wanted to share," she grumbled.

"How did Scarlett light Dwayne on fire?" Eva said. "All we know is that she has glasses."

"Well, glasses can be used to make fire," Dakota said. "My daddy uses his whenever he goes camping."

Mike's eyes widened. "So, that means Scarlett could've used her glasses to light Dwayne on fire without anyone realizing it!"

His teammates' mouths formed into o's. "Quick, Staci, write that down!" Lightning said.

In the meantime, the Favorites were scratching their heads and getting nowhere. "Maybe she threw a grenade at his head?" Geoff said.

Bridgette's eyes went stone-dull. "Then his head would've _blown off_."

He winced. "Hey, I'm just brainstorming."

DJ put his hands up. "Wait, guys, maybe we missed something. I'll ask Chef to read the case again."

Tyler nodded. "You do that, bro."

DJ turned to Chef and asked his question, to which the "judge" shrugged and read the case again. The Favorites listened carefully and faced each other once more, mind gears working. Before they could make any progress, however, Staci handed Chef her paper. He read it up and down before using his gavel. "Scarlett James is guilty for attempted murder through use of fire. Second round goes to the Fans."

"WHOO HOO!" Lightning said, pumping his fist in the air.

"You act like you've already won," Scott sneered, crossing his arms. "Ego inflated much, Rudolph?"

Lightning's elated expression dissolved. He jabbed a finger at Scott, eyes flashing dangerously. "That's strike two, son. Say my name one more time, and I'm-a come down on you like _lightning_."

Scott yawned. "If you say so."

Chef rapped his gavel, bringing the campers to silence. "Final case!" His words had an immediate effect, thickening the atmosphere in the room. He pulled out his last paper and read it. "Court Case Three. A man attacked Emma Lee in an alley, stealing her purse, wallet, and cellphone. The suspect in question is Jacque Nabokov, who was seen putting her purse inside his car with his figure skating partner, Josee Yanukovich. He claims that he found the purse on a street and did not know it was Emma's, planning to give it to Josee. Although Emma said her cellphone and wallet were in her purse, neither were found in it or in his car. Both were later found on the same street, the wallet emptied of its contents and the cellphone's screen broken. These have been collected as pieces of evidence."

Chris walked between the tables with a coral handbag and smartphone, the screen of the latter shattered. Noah raised his hand. "Wait. Can I see the cellphone?"

Chris raised an eyebrow. "Uh, sure. Why not?" He handed it to Noah, who brushed his thumb over the screen, his gaze pensive. **[2]**

"Okay, so first of all, why would he steal a purse?" Harold said. "A man should never cheap out on his lady. That's slimy in and of itself."

"What's up with the wallet and cellphone?" Izzy said.

Noah rested his thumb on the screen. "This screen is shattered through. Someone wanted to break it thoroughly."

He held it out toward his teammates, who looked at it curiously. The screen caved into a hole in its center, cracks spreading outward. "Can I see it?" Tyler said, putting out his hand. Noah handed it to him, and the jock put his left eye close to the hole. His team looked at him as though he were bizarre, and he pulled his eye away. "Nothing's in there."

"Uh huh," Leshawna said.

"Hey, can we see the cellphone?" Lightning called from the other side of the room.

The Favorites looked at each other, most appearing uncertain. "I don't see the harm in why not," Geoff said.

"Here you go!" Tyler threw the cellphone at Lightning, causing a chorus of "NO!" to arise, but the jersey-wearer stood up and caught it. Exhales rang out.

Lightning sat down. "Psht, I catch footballs for a living. I wasn't gonna miss it."

He laid out the cellphone, and the Fans peered at it. A moment later, Dakota spoke. "Why would someone want to destroy a perfectly good smartphone?"

"To make sure no one did anything with it," Dawn said.

"The person just wanted the money, it looks like," Anne Maria said. "I don't blame him or her."

"Then it makes sense that Jacque found the purse lying around, right?" Katie said. "He didn't pick up the cellphone or wallet- it was only the purse that interested him."

B had his chin smushed between his thumb and index finger. "What a sissy," Eva said.

Lightning glanced at the Favorites. "Let's just write down that he's innocent. Not all of these people can be guilty."

Staci started writing, which caught the eye of Scott. "Guys, they have an answer," he said urgently. "Let's just write something down."

"No, not yet," Bridgette countered. "We don't know if they're right. They could easily be jumping to conclusions."

Noah clenched his hand into a fist on the table, furrowing his eyebrows. "The fact that Jacque found the purse on the street and just so happened to have his car nearby sounds about as believable as Bigfoot being swallowed by a kraken in Atlantis. It reeks of lame alibi. If I didn't think any better, he just took the purse as a cover-up and stashed whatever was in Emma's wallet."

"They didn't find anything in his car, though," Geoff said. "Maybe we should ask for a hint?"

"Good idea, Geoff," Bridgette said. "I'll ask Chris."

As she turned to Chris, Staci handed Chef her paper. He looked it over before narrowing his eyes and tearing it into pieces. Staci blinked at him with her mouth open. "Why'd you do that?"

"It's wrong!" he barked, giving her a severe gaze.

"What part of it is wrong?"

"I ain't telling you!" He jabbed a finger at her team. "Now scram!"

Staci trudged back to her team, and Bridgette spoke. "Chris, can we have a hint?"

Chris straightened. "A hint, you say? I don't remember agreeing to that." Bridgette scowled, and he snickered. "Just kidding. Here's the hint." He held the purse open to the campers- it had a wad of bills inside of it.

"He's guilty!" Lightning shouted, leaping to his feet. "Write it down, Staci, quickquickquick!"

"I am!" she said, grabbing his paper and scribbling down words.

The Favorites scrambled to write down their answer as well; only Harold did not speak, eyeing the purse suspiciously. He pointed at it. "Can I see that?"

Chris closed it and tossed it to Harold, who caught and fumbled with the purse for a moment before pulling out the money and sniffing it. He held it away, his eyes wide. "Guys, wait! Look!" He shoved the bills toward his teammates.

They paused their motion, and Leshawna squinted. "These aren't Canadian dollars."

"They totally aren't!" Harold said. "They're rubles! In Russian tradition, it's considered bad luck to give a purse without money."

"So?" Scott snapped. "What does that prove except that Jacque's a wuss?"

"Well, you see..." Harold flipped through the bills and bent the first several up, revealing the bill underneath. It was a Canadian dollar.

The team gasped. Harold flipped through more, revealing Canadian dollars sandwiched in different parts of the stack. Little did the team know, however, that B had been watching them the whole time. He picked up his pencil and began writing fiercely. Staci soon got up, but he grabbed her arm before she could walk. "What is it?"

He held her back with his arm and got up, walking to Chef with his paper. "What's he doing?" Lightning whispered.

"Maybe he wanted to do the honors?" Katie said.

Zoey got up at the same time as B. They spotted each other and narrowed their eyes. Both sprinted for the podium. Zoey reached it first and thrust her paper into Chef's hand, and he read it over. He smiled and nodded curtly, hitting his gavel on the soundboard and raising an arm to the Favorites' side. "Jacque Nabokov is guilty of theft and battery. Victory goes to the Favorites!"

The Fans stared at the ground as the Favorites rose up in cheers. Geoff took off his hat and waved it around, and Izzy jumped onto the table and danced, trying to pull Noah up with her. B hung his head as he walked back to his teammates, and Lightning went over and slung an arm around him, trying to produce a smile through his clear dejection.

"Well, you tried your best, bro. Maybe we didn't win this time, but..." Lightning blinked back tears and punched his palm. "Next time, we're gonna bring our A-game and _win_."

* * *

 **FAVORITES' CABIN**

The Favorites headed to their cabin and up the steps. Before Zoey could engage the steps, a hand grabbed her arm. She jumped and turned around, seeing a dark face with intense brown eyes. "We need to talk."

Zoey blinked. "Um, sure." She faced Leshawna. "What is it?"

"You still lack confidence." She stepped closer and prodded Zoey's chest, causing her to back up. "Did I not tell you to step your game up last season? Where's the effort?"

"I, uh..."

Leshawna threw up her arms. "Speak up, girl! What's happened to you?"

Zoey's eyes turned dull, mouth limp. "Everyone keeps asking that, but this is something I've been dealing with for years. I can't always be happy."

"Excuse me?"

"I don't know what to tell you, okay?" she sighed. "I'm not gonna burden you. I'm doing it already, so I'll stop."

She moved sideways, but Leshawna blocked her. "Nuh uh. Don't ever say you're a burden. I'm gonna make you less of a pushover under my watch."

The redhead's gaze became heated. "And what if I say no? I can't just be an obligation to you."

Leshawna lowered her head and put her hands outward, looking at Zoey softly. "Look. I'm sorry for being rude. I was just trying to get you to speak out for yourself. I'm not angry at you or anything."

"Well, you fooled me." Zoey shook her head. "I need to go." She turned around and strode away. Leshawna stared at her back, looking as though she wanted to speak, but did not.

She sat on the cabin steps with her chin in her hands. "Well, I totally screwed that up," she muttered. A moment later, she rose to her feet. "Ah, well. Just get up and move on, Shawnie."

A door opened behind her, and she turned around. Harold quickly braced one arm against the door and put one leg behind the other; however, he accidentally pushed the door shut and barely caught himself from falling sideways. "Whoa!... Uh, hi, Leshawna."

"Hi, Harold." Her expression showed no reaction to him. "What's up?"

He repositioned his legs in the same way as before, carefully putting his hand back on the door. "Nothing, really. I do have a proposition for you, though. That is, if you wanna hear it."

"Of course I wanna hear it, string bean." She sat back down and patted a spot beside her. "Sit down so you don't tire those skinny legs of yours."

He strode down the steps. "My legs aren't as fragile as they look. I can do some killer moves with them and stuff." He sat beside her. "But anyway, here is my proposal." His hands spread outward in a rainbow. "Alliance. You and me. How about it?"

"An alliance?" Leshawna's hand went up to her ear. "I don't know, Harold. I mean, sure, we had one in TDA, but..."

"I won't betray you again, Leshawna," Harold said, putting a hand to his heart. "I promise from the deepest depths of my soul."

"I know," she sighed. "Don't blame me for being cautious, though. How about this: we vote by ourselves, but we can ask each other to vote for someone."

He nodded. "Sounds like a fair compromise." He stuck out his hand, and Leshawna shook it. As they stood up, he swept himself low to the ground in a bow. "A pleasure doing business with you, madam."

She rolled her eyes. "Don't act like a fool around me, Harold. Please."

He quickly lifted himself back up. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it."

* * *

CONFESSIONAL: LESHAWNA

"I knew he'd fall for my act," she sighed. "I feel bad and all, but I wish he wasn't so gullible around me. Maybe he'll learn something from this experience."

* * *

Afternoon turned to nighttime; blue sky turned to black, and the campers gathered in the main cabin for dinner. Chef served them spaghetti with watery sauce and mystery meatballs. When Dawn came up to him, she asked for no meatballs, and Chef squinted at her for a moment before loading her plate with noodles.

Mike hung at the back of the line, looking around the room. When most people had gotten their food and were chatting at their tables, he slipped out into the night. Zoey caught a glimpse of him before the door closed, and she narrowed her eyes. Leaving her plate at her seat, she got up and went after him.

Mike skimmed down the steps, his hands in his pockets. He strode forward.

" _Wait!_ "

He paused and turned his head. Zoey ran down the steps and put herself in front of him. Her features were tense. "Where are you going?"

He shrugged. "Somewhere. I don't know."

"Sit down, then. We need to talk."

He raised his eyebrows, the rest of his face going stiff. "Is this what I think it is?"

Zoey shook her head, clear exasperation in her eyes. "Mike, no. I just want to know how you are. You've barely talked to me ever since you got here."

Mike sat down on the bottom step, folding his legs in front in him. "You know how I am. Haven't gotten any better."

Zoey sat beside him, making him meet her eyes. "Which is why you should talk to me about it," she said gently. "The last thing I want you to do is hold all this inside."

"Haven't I burdened you enough, though?" he murmured. "You shouldn't have to deal with me like this, especially when I lose control of myself."

She glanced at the ground. "I can deal with your other personality when he comes out. I've done it this long, haven't I?"

"But he's hurting you." Mike crossed his arms and bent over them as though he were cold. "I won't be able to live with myself if he does even worse..." He looked up at her with a shiny gaze. "Haven't you been avoiding me, too, Zoey? Haven't we been avoiding each other?"

She averted her eyes. He put his face in his hand. "Now _I'm_ hurting you. Oh, God..."

"It's not just you," she said quietly. "I shouldn't be avoiding you."

He lifted his face. "But you have good reason to. I've been avoiding you for the same reason."

"So I don't get hurt?"

"Yeah."

"But that's hurting you, too."

"I know." He turned his head away. "There's no perfect solution to this."

Zoey swallowed. "I don't know how to spend time with you when he's always threatening to take over."

The light shattered in Mike's eyes. He took a moment to regain his composure before turning to her and taking her hand in his. "When I say I love you, Zoey, it's not because I want you." Zoey stared at him with wide eyes, and he stared back with a soft intensity. "It has nothing to do with me. I love what you _are_. What you do. How you try. I've seen your kindness and your strength. I've seen the best and the worst of you. And I understand, with perfect clarity, exactly what you are. You're incredible. You're the one, Zoey." He took a deep breath. "I'm not going to make it through this. I won't be able to stay me, and he's going to take over and do whatever he wants." Zoey looked disoriented as Mike gripped both of her hands. "But I want to let you know that I'll do whatever I can to meet you on the other side. Not him, me. When that is, I don't know. But I'll sure as hell try." **[4]**

"Mike, wha... what are you saying?"

Mike let go of her hands and stood up, looking at her as if he were taking her in for the last time. "You'll find out." He strode briskly toward the woods and gradually blended into the darkness until he was nothing but shadow.

Zoey stared after him and tried to get up, but her legs wobbled, and she sat back down. Her gaze was scattered, focusing only on the shadowed trees where Mike had gone.

* * *

Mike reached a clearing surrounded by pine trees. In the middle was a tree stump, which he sat on and finally allowed himself to collapse into sobbing.

* * *

The night hung around the Fans like a heavy blanket at the campfire. None could muster positive spirit. Chris, in the meantime, looked as perky as ever behind his podium. "Wow, are you guys dejected or what? I'm the only one who seems even the slightest bit cheerful here." He clapped his hands together. "Anyways, let's get this bonfire ceremony started, shall we? You guys know the drill. Whoever isn't called to receive a marshmallow has to walk down the Dock of Shame and paddle the Boat of Losers all the way across the lake."

"So, the first person safe tonight is Dakota."

"Dawn."

"B."

"Lightning."

"Anne Maria."

"Staci."

"Katie."

"Eva."

Chris looked at the only person left without a marshmallow. "The vote was unanimous, Mike. Time for you to walk the Dock of Shame."

Mike stood up with a calm expression of acceptance. "Well, bye, guys. It was nice working with you."

Lightning gave him a "bro hug", patting him on the back. "See ya, bro."

B gave Mike a high-five as he walked toward the dock. The campers watched him go, Dawn wrinkling her forehead as though sensing something wrong in the air. "Well, that wraps it up!" Chris said. "Do the guys still stand a chance? Does this whole _team_ still stand a chance? Answers will be revealed next time, on Total. Drama. Fans Versus Favorites!"

Mike climbed into the Boat of Losers under the pale moonlight and picked up the paddle. Raising it to row, he shuddered. A ripple went through his body, and he dropped the paddle with a clatter. He gripped his head and doubled over, grating his teeth and straining every muscle. His bloodshot eyes widened, glistening like those of an animal about to be eaten alive.

He relaxed. Calmness slid over his face like a curtain. He let loose a deep chuckle that shook the night air. Climbing out of the boat, he broke for the woods and disappeared into the night.

* * *

VOTING CONFESSIONAL: LIGHTNING

"Look, I'm legit worried about you. I don't know if _you_ know this, but I consider you a friend, and you've been distant since this started. But last challenge, you acted completely out of whack, something I won't be forgetting anytime soon. I think you need out of here to get honest-to-goodness _help_. Sorry, bro."

* * *

VOTING CONFESSIONAL: DAWN

"Today was the calm before the storm for Mike- I could tell by his aura. Mal is clearly up to something. I'll be sending him and Mike home before he can do any more harm."

* * *

 **TEAMS**

Fans: Anne Maria, B, Dakota, Dawn, Lightning, Staci, Katie, Eva

Favorites: Bridgette, DJ, Geoff, Harold, Izzy, Leshawna, Noah, Tyler, Zoey, Scott

 **ELIMINATED**

Sam, Cameron, Lindsay, Mike

 **Annotations:**

 **[1]** \- This is a reference to Popcorn Park Zoo in NJ.

 **[2]** \- Noah is getting deja vu.

 **[3]** \- Mike is actually acting out an edited version of a confession from _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ , said by Spike.

 **A/N:** Well. I'm sure some of you weren't expecting Mike to be out this early. I originally had him as a late boot before the merge, but I figured it'd be more fun if Mal were to be out on the loose. He's not going to turn out like Ezekiel, though. The idea of having Mike booted early for this came to me one day out of the blue, and hopefully it paid off, or will pay off in the future. As for the challenge, I'm not going to pretend that I know much of anything about court cases- hopefully it wasn't too rushed, though the cases were all fairly simple in the first place. Always feel free to ask me questions through PMs or reviews, and I'll strive to get the next chapter out by **December 15th**. I'll be taking a break from this story in the meantime to write other stories and _actually_ refresh myself on TD, because I neglected to do so when I said I would watch the seasons again last time.

Oh, yeah. And how about that revelation of Geoff's and Bridgette's relationship? That idea came to me out of the blue one day, too.


	6. Everyone's a Cynic

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Welp, I'm back. I apologize for this chapter not coming out as early as it could've, thanks to a series of (unfortunate) events. It didn't help that I lost my inspiration while writing the eighth chapter for a while. I'm still not sure if it's fully back yet. But while I wait on that, I shall provide you with an episode that I feel is either really good, or a bust. Here's hoping it's the first, but I'll take whatever criticism may be given.

* * *

 **RECAP**

"Last time on Total Drama Fans Versus Favorites, the campers were thrown onto jury duty for mock trial. Geoff and Bridgette had their first real conversation since the beginning of the season, Noah and Scott proved to think alike, and B stepped up and tried to steal victory for the Fans, but to no avail. However, the biggest surprise of all was when Mike- or should I say, Mal- was eliminated from the competition. Yes, yes, we know he's on the loose, and Chef is working on that. But in the meantime, what 'chaos' might Mal cause? Who will be kicked off next? Find out right here, on Total. Drama. Fans Versus Favorites!"

* * *

 **FANS' CABIN**

It was a clear day as usual, and a certain jock took advantage of the quiet morning to work out. Holding two logs at the same time, he lifted them alternately over his head while walking leisurely back and forth between the two cabins.

Someone came up behind him, and he turned around. B had returned from the woods, carrying a pile of branches. Lightning dropped his logs and ran over to him. "Hey, B! Wassup?"

B lifted the pile in his arms with a nonchalant expression. Lightning nodded his head in a rhythm. "Cool, cool. Want some help with those twigs?" He shrugged, and Lightning took the whole pile from his arms. B blinked once, looking at them. "Where do you want these to go?"

B pointed at the edge of their cabin porch, and Lightning brought them. The genius smiled and gave a thumbs-up. Lightning hopped back down the steps and stood in front of him. "So, dude, I remember you playing football like a boss in the finale last season, and since I consider myself pretty boss at football, too, how about we do a bit of tossin'?"

The genius rubbed his chin with a lifted mouth, looking almost like he was pouting. He made an "okay" sign. Lightning raised his posture and grinned. "Sweet! Be right back!" Running into their bedroom, he came out moments later with a football. It had a swooping black signature above one of the seams. "This is my football that was signed by Pops." He held it tenderly in both hands like a baby. "It's pretty worn-out, but I've never tossed it. Metaphorically, I mean."

Lightning tossed it to B. He caught it with ease and lobbed it back, stepping backward. They caught back-and-forth with the football for a while before Lightning brought it all the way back. "Go long!"

B ran backward, and Lightning threw the ball. It sailed over B's head, but he leaped and grabbed it, diving into the grass. He held it up and grinned. Lightning pumped his fist. "Sha-YEAH! Now that's what you call a catch!"

Walking back to Lightning, B placed it in his hands. "Dude, you've got all the life skills people should have," Lightning said. "How on Earth do you do it?"

B blinked, showing no expression in his bright blue eyes. He shrugged. Lightning sighed. "You don't know?"

The bigger male tapped his head. Lightning sat on the steps and put his football next to him, resting his face on his hands. "But there's one thing the Lightning don't understand. How come you're so cool, but you don't talk?"

B sat down and pulled out a slate from his coat. He wrote on it with marker and squinted in concentration until he finished, then showed the words to Lightning. **It's a conscious choice.**

Lightning nodded, looking as though he took B's words to heart. He stood up and put his hand out. "Well, thanks for sharing, sha-homie. It was nice playing with you."

B raised his lips and shook Lightning's hand. Climbing up the steps, he gave Lightning a small salute before disappearing into their bedroom. Lightning returned to his logs by the cabin and hoisted them up, staring thoughtfully at B's pile of twigs. He began lifting the logs like weights.

* * *

Inside the main lodge, the campers were served scrambled eggs that looked utilitarian at best. Although most of them talked normally in their usual calm demeanors, others did not; Anne Maria stared with intense negative emotion at Dakota and Katie as they were chatting animatedly, unaware.

"Anne Maria?"

The tan girl whirled around to see pale blue eyes staring at her, unblinking. "What, Dawn?"

"You've been staring at Katie and Dakota for a long time."

Anne Maria's lip jerked upward. "What? No, I haven't."

"Your aura has been various shades of green ever since you started staring at them."

Anne Maria crossed her arms and looked away. "It's hard not to look at them when they're right there," she said in a low voice.

"Dakota still really likes you," Dawn said soothingly. "She's just found someone who's more like Sam to stick to."

The other girl sputtered. "Wha- are you kidding me? How is Katie anything like Sam?"

"Well, Katie is nice-" Dawn's expression became ominous- "on the outside, anyway. She's also cheerful and open to Dakota's affections."

"Well, what about me? I've been nice to her, too! Why does she pr-" Anne Maria huffed. "Fine. You know what? I don't care."

Dakota turned around with a big smile. "Hey, guys! Whatcha talking about?"

Anne Maria gave her a look as dull as rock before turning away. Dakota wore an invisible question mark over her head, Dawn sporting a grimace.

At the other table, Noah looked around as the others were eating. "Where's Izzy?"

Scott shrugged. "Probably having a circus with the bears."

Tyler jabbed a thumb toward Scott. "What he said."

Noah stood up and walked out the door. He headed toward his team's cabin, looking left and right. Birds chirped as he hopped up the steps and knocked on the door to the females' bedroom. "Izzy? You in there?"

He opened it and walked inside. The room was empty. There were two bunks with luggage next to them, one of which had an enormous pink bra hanging from it. Noah shuddered and looked away, locking his eyes on the bathroom door.

He approached and knocked impatiently. "Izzy, come on. You're missing breakfast."

A wet sniffle came from the other side, and he paused, fist hanging in the air. "Go away, Noah."

Noah scrunched his eyebrows and stood thoughtfully. Soon, they lifted, and he slowly turned. "If you say so."

He strode, and the door swung open. A hand shot out and grabbed his wrist. He turned around- and started. Izzy's eyes were red and swollen, the green irises glittering with tears. "Whoa. Iz..."

"What?" Letting go of his wrist, she lumbered like a limp dog to her bunk and pulled herself up, sprawling onto it. She peeked down at Noah. "Don't leave. Stay."

"I will." He sat on the bottom bunk across the room, looking at her awkwardly. "Why are you... you know..."

Izzy stared at him blankly for a moment, then laughed. "I don't know, Noah! You tell me. Why _am_ I 'you know' right now?"

He paused. "Because of Owen."

Her grin dropped like a weight. "Yup." Neither of them spoke, and Izzy aimed her gaze at the wall. "I still miss Big O a ton. I've been trying not to be tied to anyone anymore, but..."

"Maybe it's safer that you're not." Izzy frowned. "You know it's true."

She dug her hands into her hair. "I don't want it to be true, though! Not to the point where I nearly _kill_ Owen! I need to be more like you!"

"No, Izzy. You need to be like anyone _but_ me. Or Courtney, she's even worse."

Izzy slammed her hands down. "FOR GOD'S SAKE, I'M NOT JOKING!"

Noah looked at her, wide-eyed. He shifted his gaze away and back to her. Silently, he stood up and climbed the ladder to her bunk, sitting in front of her.

She sobbed quietly, her noises distinctly those of a human in pain. Noah looked away until she quieted. "You're not a complete psycho, you know that?"

Izzy lifted her head, looking at Noah through bleary eyes. He leaned back on his arms and exhaled. "You're crazy, yeah. There's no denying it. But you still care about people. That's more than I can say for myself ninety-nine percent of the time."

She cracked a smile. "You psycho."

Noah smiled back, then dropped it. "Owen still really likes you, Izzy. He's an idiot who doesn't care about his safety, but he cares about you."

Izzy looked down. "I know." They sat in silence for a moment. Izzy looked up with a spark in her eyes and jumped to the edge of her bed. "Let's go to today's challenge, shall we? Don't wanna miss all the fun!"

"'Fun' isn't the correct word for it." Noah climbed down the ladder as Izzy raced toward the door. She thrust it open and ran outside with him behind her.

* * *

The campers were gathered in the grass behind their team cabins, Chris and Chef in front of them. They looked around with bored eyes, having little to stare at but the dull log backs of the cabins. Chris clasped his hands behind his back. "Y'all are probably wondering why y'all are here."

Scott put his hands out. "Pfft, you think?"

Bridgette looked around anxiously, turning her eyes back on the host. "Chris, our team's missing two people. Can't we wait for them first?"

"No can do, Bridgette! We have to keep schedule." He swept his arms out wide. "Today, you'll be creating _art_. A refined work of expression that probably won't be easy for you guys, but will be hilarious to see you try."

"The Chrismeister doesn't believe in us," Geoff murmured, turning to his team. He pulled a fist toward his chest. "But we'll prove him wrong, right?"

"Right!" Harold said determinedly. "I can show off my-"

"No interruptions, Harold," Chris snapped. "I wasn't finished, in case you didn't notice."

"It's always me," Harold muttered.

"Anyway, you will be working on the backs of your cabins as a canvas," Chris said. "Whoever makes the best mural wins immunity. Good luck!" He began walking off.

"Wait!" Zoey said. "What about art supplies?"

Chris turned slowly with a smirk. "Oh, right, that. Well, you won't be getting any supplies. You'll just have to find them on your own."

Tyler gave him an incredulous look. " _Where?_ "

Chris looked at him like he were dumb. "The woods? The cabins? Wherever you can find them. You have until noon, which should be more than enough time." He and Chef walked away.

Noah and Izzy entered the scene, the latter running ahead like before and the former taking his sweet time. Bridgette broke from the group and rushed forward. "Noah and Izzy, there you are! Where were you?"

"Oh, we were just in the girls' bedroom doing stuff," Izzy said with a devilish smirk.

Noah gave her a lifted eyebrow. "I was just fetching Izzy after she wandered off."

"I... think I'll believe Noah on this one," Bridgette said. "You guys just missed Chris explaining the challenge. We need to make a mural on the back of our cabin."

Izzy's eyes lit up, and she jumped up and down while waving her hand. "Ooh, ooh, ooh! Pick me as the director!"

"No, thanks," Scott sneered. "Chris won't be looking for abstract art."

Leshawna dipped an eyebrow. "Uh, that's kinda what a mural _is_."

"Well, that doesn't mean he's _looking_ for it," he shot back.

"We should paint a portrait," Geoff said before Leshawna could reply. "What about Chris? He'd love to see himself."

Leshawna turned to him. "Being the narcissist he is, I have to agree on that."

"This _is_ to win a challenge," Zoey said uncertainly, hooking a finger on her chin.

Harold stepped in front of his team and raised his arms. "We should be creative here, guys! Didn't Chris himself call art a refined work of _expression_? We need to express ourselves in order to win this!"

Leshawna scoffed. "He doesn't actually care about that. He was just being dramatic as usual."

"It would be fun to do something we like, though," DJ said. He snapped his fingers. "What about we paint our team together?"

Geoff sprouted a grin. "Sweet idea, bro!" He and DJ high-fived each other. "How about we make it water-themed? Like, canoes and dolphins and sharks and stuff!"

"That'd be _epic!_ " Tyler said, lifting his fists in the air.

"We can even have Scott being chased by a shark," DJ said, smirking Scott's way.

Scott went red. "Tchyeah, right! Don't put me like that in there!"

"Calm down, dude," DJ chuckled. "We ain't gonna do that to you."

"Even though you deserve it," Leshawna added. "Maybe it'd teach you a lesson."

Scott opened his mouth, but Bridgette interjected. "Okay, so how are we gonna get supplies? We need something to paint with, first of all."

"Well, I have a paint set with brushes that we can use," Zoey said. "It's in my suitcase."

Bridgette's mouth fell open. "Seriously? That's awesome! Go get it!" Zoey nodded and rushed into their cabin. Scott snorted with a derisive curl of his lip. "Of course the hippie has a paint set."

"Can you lay off the comments for today?" Leshawna snapped. "They _really_ get on my nerves."

He softened his expression into fake innocence. "Oh, yeah? I wouldn't want to offend you or anything."

Leshawna rubbed her fist, but Bridgette stepped in front of her. "Please, just stay away from each other for this challenge, you two." Leshawna and Scott shot heated looks at each other before stiffly turning away and walking in opposite directions.

Zoey ran out of the cabin. "I got the paint set!" She came over to the others and set down a worn leather box on the grass, opening it to reveal two rows of paint tubes. Sleek wooden brushes lined one side. "I've only got two brushes in here, though, so we'll have to share them."

"I'll use my hands!" Tyler said, lifting them up. "I'm awesome at finger-painting on walls!"

Noah raised a concerned eyebrow. "Just walls?"

"Yeah!" he shouted spiritedly.

* * *

CONFESSIONAL: ZOEY

"Well, Mike's gone," she said. "I'm sad, of course... but I'm also glad to be free from him."

She put her fists against the sides of her head. "How could I say that? He's probably suffering right now! And he'll see this and think I hate him and want to break up with him and- I need to get out of here." She rushed out.

* * *

As the Favorites discussed among themselves who would paint with what, the Fans were still deciding on their idea. "We should paint the Lightning!" Lightning flexed his muscles and took a stance. "Team mascot, sha-yeah!"

"You're so dumb sometimes," Eva said, shaking her head.

Lightning dropped his pose and gave her an indignant look. "Hey! Lightning ain't dumb!"

Dawn whispered quietly to B, and he nodded. She turned to the group. "B and I think we should do nature. Something that represents the island."

"A squirrel?" Dakota said.

"Or a bear," Katie said. "Sadie and I ran into one once, and it was, like, the scariest thing ever."

"Thanks for sharing," Anne Maria deadpanned. "Why don't we just do a beaver or something?"

"A gopher's way better, if you ask me," Lightning said, standing straight up. "The Screaming Gophers were the first winners of the whole sha-bang. Therefore, we should represent. Go, team!"

"A bunch of the Gophers are on the other team," Eva snapped.

Lightning sniffed. "So? They're not Gophers anymore."

"We'll stick to beavers, Lightning," Dawn said gently. "Nice thinking, though."

"What are we gonna paint with?" Katie said.

B held up a finger and jogged into the woods. Everyone stared after him. "I guess he has something," Dakota said.

"In the woods?" Anne Maria said.

* * *

CONFESSIONAL: LIGHTNING

"I'm not happy about having to vote off two alliance mates before we even got started," Lightning said. "Sadly, it was what the Lightning had to do. I still have B, anyways, and the dude's awesome. What's important right now is that we are gonna _win_ this challenge, no matter what."

* * *

Geoff and Zoey had the paintbrushes on their team as the designated artists. DJ ran to the kitchen and retrieved nine plates for palettes. When he laid them on the ground, Leshawna held her hips and scrutinized Geoff and Zoey. "Since you two are the artists here, how do you think we should do this?"

Zoey's expression went blank. "Wait a second, you want me to lead?"

Geoff patted her on the back. "Hey, dudette, you're the one who brought all this stuff! You _should_ be leading!"

She lifted a hand and touched her bangs. "Oh, well, alright. I was thinking we could paint everyone doing something in Lake Wawanakwa. For instance, Bridgette could be swimming with dolphins, DJ and Geoff could be riding a canoe together, and Izzy could be playing with the fish."

"You mean, have our actions reflect ourselves?" Harold said. "In that case, me and Leshawna should be put together. We're like two peas in a pod."

"Actually, I was thinking she could do the thing she did in that hide and seek challenge in TDI," Zoey said. "Maybe we could get points for referencing past seasons."

Leshawna blinked. "You know _Total Drama_ pretty well, girl. Just sayin'."

"I'll make sure to paint myself staying out of the water," Noah said.

"And I could be picking a lock like I did in TDA," Harold said, puffing out his chest. "That was one of my crowning moments."

"Let's win this!" Tyler cheered, lifting his hand up.

"Go, team!" DJ said, joining his hand with Tyler's.

"WHOO!" Geoff said, joining the two. The team huddled around the paints and dishes and began putting different colors onto the makeshift palettes, each person taking a dish for oneself.

B walked out of the woods. In his hands were thin objects looked like nature's brushes, made of twig handles and leaf tips secured tightly with string.

Lightning gaped. "B, you're a genius!" B gave an I-get-that-a-lot smile and handed a brush to each member, keeping one for himself.

"Now, where do we get our paints?" Dawn said.

Anne Maria turned to the Favorites, and her mouth dropped open. "Where did _they_ get their paints?"

The rest of the Fans turned and had similar reactions. "Hey, that's not fair!" Staci said.

Dawn kept her usual calm. "Zoey had paints in her suitcase, so she used them to help out her teammates. Dakota, Anne Maria, Katie, Staci. Don't you have nail polish and makeup we can use?"

Anne Maria took a step back. "To paint?"

Dakota straightened with a ready expression. "It's for a good cause. I have a ton of stuff I should toss, anyways."

"Me, too," Katie said.

Everyone turned to Staci. "Well, I only have the stuff my cousin bought for me, but I have Sharpies that we can use to draw."

Anne Maria scoffed. "I already have black nail polish we can use."

Staci's disappointment showed clear as day. "I think we should use Staci's Sharpies," Dawn said, glancing her way. "Anyone who can contribute, should."

Anne Maria rolled her eyes. "I don't get why she has Sharpies, but whatever."

The skin around Staci's eyes wrinkled. "I have them because I like to draw with them."

"Good for you."

Staci looked about to snap back at her, but Dawn spoke quickly. "I'll help with your stuff, guys." She strode purposefully toward their cabin, and Dakota and Katie followed. Staci followed her as well, Anne Maria walking behind her.

The Favorites had settled into a routine of each working on his or her self-portrait in the picture. Zoey had painted a dark blue line along the middle log of the wall to mark the boundary between the sky and the water. Tyler stopped painting a stick-figure of himself swimming and sighed. "I wish I could paint Lindsay with me right now."

Leshawna clapped a hand on his shoulder. "She's in a better place now, sugar." Noah raised an eyebrow.

Scott glanced surreptitiously at Tyler and Leshawna and turned to Noah, whispering in his ear. "Did you vote for Lindsay last time?"

Noah tensed. "I wonder why you care."

"I'm not gonna _blackmail_ you or anything," Scott said. "I just wanna know why you voted for her."

Noah turned back to his painting, dipping his finger in blue paint. "Yup, totally not setting me up for blackmail."

Scott slid his hand down his face. "Okay, look. You're the last person in this flock of sheep that I wanna pull tricks on right now. I'm just trying to make conversation with you."

Noah looked at him dryly. "By trying to draw out the reason I voted for Lindsay? Yeah, your social aptness is gleaming off of you."

Scott groaned silently as Noah painted a book that looked more like a blob on the wall. "I'm sorry, okay? I'm not a politician."

The bookworm let a smirk leak out. "Be thankful you aren't. If you were, I'd be beating down on you about how you're ruining our country."

* * *

CONFESSIONAL: CHRIS

"The opinions of the contestants do not reflect the way we feel about certain subjects." He looked outside and yelled, "We clear?"

* * *

The farmer blinked twice with a loose mouth. "Is that an acceptance of my apology, or what?"

"Oh, no, just a comment," Noah said breezily.

Scott chuckled, as though in begrudging admiration. "Gee, Noah. You're a hard guy to read, even for someone like me."

Noah shrugged. "Well, it won't get any easier for you."

"Maybe that's a good thing."

Noah dipped his finger in brown paint. "Maybe you should work on your painting some more if you don't want to get kicked out for slacking."

Scott smirked wryly. "You would know about that." He continued to paint himself spearing a shark that bore a resemblance to Fang.

A rainbow of nail polishes, eyeliners, cream eyeshadows, and lipsticks littered the ground around the Fans, who stood around, looking unsure of where to start. "Should we start with a drawing of the beaver?" Dakota said.

" _Jah_ , I can draw it!" Staci said, looking at the others hopefully.

"Uh, no thanks," Anne Maria said. "I know my way around makeup and nails, and it ain't gonna be much different if I use them on a wall."

Staci's eyes burned into her. "Why should you get to do it?"

"Did you not hear what I just said?" Anne Maria scoffed. "Do you wanna make the beaver good, or not?"

"I want to make it look realistic."

"Well, I want it to look flashy. Chris is gonna walk right past your lame Sharpie drawings."

Staci's face turned bright red and ready to burst. She closed in on Anne Maria. "You haven't even seen me draw! You just say mean things!"

Dawn came up to them in quick steps. "Please, Staci and Anne Maria. You _don't_ need to argue."

"I think I need to do something," Staci muttered, pulling out a folded paper from her pocket. She unfolded it and revealed her family tree poster, finished in all its intricacy. "Here. If you won't take my word for it, here's proof."

Anne Maria had half-closed eyes. She picked a robin's egg blue nail polish off the ground. Swiftly, she unscrewed the top and poured the polish onto the poster, letting it run down like blood. She met Staci's eyes. "I, don't, care."

There was absolute silence. Staci shook from head to toe like a soda bottle, tears trickling out of her eyes. "Why? Why do you have to treat me like this? I can't take it anymore!" She sobbed and rushed to the front of the cabin, flying into her bedroom and slamming the door.

"Oh, dear." Dawn dropped her paintbrush. "I'll be right back." She ran after Staci, and Dakota and Katie followed in suit.

Anne Maria tossed her paintbrush backward. "Well, while they go sympathize with her, I'm gonna spend my time elsewhere." She walked toward the Favorites, leaving B and Lightning to stare speechlessly after her.

Lightning slowly bent down and picked up Staci's Sharpies, holding them out to B and scratching his head. "Uh... can you draw the beaver? I don't think they're coming back anytime soon." B took the Sharpies from him, uncapping one of them.

The Favorites had filled much of their wall. With varying degrees of skill, Bridgette and Zoey depicted themselves swimming underwater with fish, DJ and Geoff painted rowing in a canoe together, Noah painted reading on a raft, Izzy painted chasing after an octopus, and Harold and Leshawna painted their shining moments from past seasons. When everyone stepped back, it was clear that some people had painted themselves bigger than others. "Great job, guys!" Bridgette said. "Everyone looks recognizable."

Scott jumped. "Wait! I forgot the blood!" He painted red coming out of his shark with x's for eyes.

Anne Maria approached them with swaying hips. "Well, you guys seem to be doing better than us."

"Hm?" Bridgette glanced at the Fan's wall, which B had barely started on. "Oh, I see what you mean."

"Where's the rest of your team?" Leshawna said.

"In our cabin." The Favorites looked at her as though expecting more.

"Aren't they supposed to be _out_ of their cabin?" Geoff said. He put a hand on his hat. "Unless we're missing something..."

"I've missed getting a good look at _you_ , doll," Anne Maria said with a wink. "You don't see a face like yours every day."

Bridgette's teeth started to grind against each other, and Geoff looked like he were stuck making a decision. "Er, uh, thanks. You're not bad-looking, either, I guess."

"I know you got a thing for blondes, but you should expand your horizons. No dude got anywhere without taking risks."

Geoff opened his mouth, but Bridgette cut in between them. "Okay, that's enough. Anne Maria, you're distracting everyone. Why don't you go back to your team?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I make you feel jealous?"

Noah stepped forward. "Well, I can speak for our whole team when I say you've made _us_ feel grossed-out by your attempts at flirting."

Anne Maria scowled. "Maybe you're jealous I won't flirt with you, pinhead."

"Sorry. I don't date oranges."

Anne Maria bared her teeth and marched toward him. " _Bad_ time to insult the tan."

"Okay, you seem like you're having a bad day," Leshawna said, stepping in her way. "You need to cool down a little- no, a lot. Don't be startin' anymore trouble around here, or else you're gonna have to go through me."

Anne Maria turned her leer on Leshawna, but it soon cooled down into normalcy. She walked back toward B and Lightning, and several of the Favorites let out sighs of relief.

"Thanks for the save, Noah," Bridgette said, turning to the bookworm. "Though you nearly just got yourself killed."

"Oh, it would've been worth i-" Noah caught himself and chuckled. "I mean, the _burn_ , the burn would've been worth it."

Meanwhile, in the Fans' cabin, Staci was curled up in her bed as Dawn, Katie, and Dakota ran inside. "Staci?" Dawn said, looking up. "Are you okay?"

Tears fell silently down Staci's cheeks. "What Anne Maria did was terrible," Dakota said, shaking her head. "We came because we felt so sorry for you."

Staci turned over. "Why didn't you say anything, then?" she whispered.

Dakota bit her lip. Dawn and Katie looked no less guilty than she did. "We're sorry, Staci," Dawn murmured. "We were so shocked by what had happened, we didn't know what to say."

Staci was silent for a moment, wrapped inside of her blanket. "I feel like I'm always rejected for who I am. But when I try to be someone else, I get rejected for her, too."

"It's not your fault," Dawn said quietly. "People will constantly reject you for who you are. But you need to stay true to yourself for _you_."

"Please, come down, Staci," Dakota said. "We're not mean people. We want you to feel included with us."

Staci slowly sat up. She crawled to the ladder and made her way to the floor, landing in front of the others. She looked down at her feet.

She widened her eyes. Dawn had wrapped her arms around her. Dakota and Katie joined in. Staci put her arms around them, trembling, and they stayed like that for a moment before breaking apart. "Let's go back to painting, shall we?" Dakota said. "That wall isn't gonna paint itself."

Katie giggled. "What if we left the guys to do it by themselves?"

"They could handle it, they're big, tough men," Dakota said gruffly. The girls laughed and went out.

At the opening of the door, B looked up from his painting of the outline. "I can't believe we're using these," Lightning grumbled as he dipped his paintbrush in bronze nail polish, painting the beaver. "This is what we get for being on a team of girls."

"Ahem," Eva said.

Lightning jumped. "Eva! Why haven't you been talking this challenge?"

"Maybe because I'm not interested in talking?" Eva said with a roll of her eyes. "I'm here to work, not chit-chat."

Lightning made finger-guns at her. "Which is what makes you, a team player for this sha-challenge."

Eva resumed painting with her fingers. "Whatever."

Staci, Dawn, Katie, and Dakota arrived at the scene and picked up their paintbrushes. Dakota lifted her free hand. "Hey, guys!"

Anne Maria came back right after, and she and the four other returnees stared at each other. The former narrowed her eyes in the silence. "For Christ's sake," Eva said. "Cut the drama already and get to work."

They looked at her and obliged. The girls who had come from the cabin used various shades of brown makeup and nail polish, and Anne Maria used gold liquid eyeliner, making sharp strokes. Silence surrounded them, making B and Lightning unable to look at ease.

The Favorites worked on covering the whole wall with blue lake and light blue sky, mixing blue with white for the latter. A gap was left in the center of the underwater half when the blue paint ran out. "Uh, guys?" Tyler said, squeezing the empty tube toward the ground. "We don't have any blue left."

Everyone looked at him. "What?" Bridgette said with alarm. Tyler squeezed the tube again, confirming his words.

Scott sneered. "Great job, Zoey. Have us paint the whole wall blue without checking to see if we have enough paint."

Zoey clenched her teeth. "I didn't know, Scott."

"Maybe we can paint the rest of the water green?" Izzy said. "It can be like saltwater!"

"That's not going to work, Izzy," Bridgette sighed. "What are we gonna do?"

"Get blue somewhere else?" Geoff said.

Bridgette turned to him. "Where?"

Leshawna looked at the Fans as they painted their cabin. "We can use nail polish like the other team. Anyone have blue nail polish?"

Izzy made her eyes as wide as circles. "Oh! Oh! I do!" She bounded away toward the steps, getting the usual kind of looks from her teammates.

Noah waved a hand. "She's got it."

Izzy came back out in a moment, holding a bottle of blue nail polish that nearly matched the paint. "It's close enough, right? I stole it from my mom a while ago to use on my brother."

"Uh, yeah," Leshawna said, taking it from her. She applied it to the gap on the wall, filling it in and stepping back. "Not bad, right?"

Bridgette nodded. "Not bad."

"Is there anything else we can do?" Harold said.

"Eh, I think we should leave it as it is," DJ said. "We don't need to fix what ain't broken, right?"

"Mmhm," Leshawna said. "Well, I guess we just sit back and wait until the other team is done."

The Fans succeeded in making a patchy-looking beaver, but colorful nonetheless. They stepped back and examined their work. "Maybe we should have it walk on grass," Dawn said.

"Nah, this is as good as it's gonna get," Anne Maria said. "Don't fix what ain't broken."

Chris walked in with Chef, clasping his hands behind his back. "Well, well, what do we have here? Both teams are finished?"

Words of assent came from both teams. Chris walked to the Fans' cabin. The team watched anxiously. He tapped his chin. "Hmm... Nicely drawn, but this is all you could come up with? Really?"

"And why would you paint something that nearly matches the wall?" Chef scoffed.

Anne Maria's gaze seared into Staci. "That's why I added the gold."

Chris and Chef moved on to the Favorites' cabin. "This looks like a kiddie painting, but at least it's got some color," Chris said.

Chef shook his head. "It's all over the place. These kids have no sense of organization."

"C'mon, we tried our best," DJ said.

"A log wall is hard to paint on," Harold said.

"Up-bup," Chri said, lifting a hand. "No excuses. Wait while Chef and I discuss." He and Chef moved away from the campers and spoke quietly, leaving the teens to fidget.

"We should've painted a sun," Bridgette whispered to Leshawna.

Chris and Chef nodded and moved apart. "We have decided," Chris said. He looked at both teams before raising one of his arms up. "The Favorites are the winners!"

The Favorites rose up in cheers. "Wait, _what?_ " Lightning yelped. "B drew the best beaver of all time!"

"Yeah, but you guys played it way too safe with your mural," Chris said. "At least the Favorites had more than one thing going on."

Dawn hung her head. "I take the blame for our loss on myself. If only I had thought more outside the box..."

Anne Maria lifted her chin. "Cheer up, doll. No one else was thinking of ideas. I still think our mural looks better than theirs."

"But now someone has to go home again," Lightning said. "For the fourth time." He walked away. B grimaced and gave a quick wave to everyone before following, leaving them to listen to the Favorites' cheers and shouts.

* * *

 **FAVORITES' CABIN**

Zoey stepped outside of the cabin and looked around the surrounding area. No one else was nearby. She made her way down the steps and walked a short way to the main lodge, entering quietly. Chef was the only other person inside and was cleaning inside the kitchen, so she sat herself at the Favorites' table and rested her head in her arms.

Tyler jogged toward the main lodge. Having spotted her as he came nearby, he cocked his head and opened the door. Zoey quickly lifted her head and turned around. "Hey, Zoey! Whatcha doing here?"

She shuffled away as Tyler sat himself backwards beside her. "Um, nothing. Just resting."

"What's up?"

Zoey looked at Tyler's face, naive and cheerful. "I was just taking a nap. Sometimes, I just want to have time to myself, y'know?"

Tyler rested his arm on the table. "Yeah, I getchu. Naps are great." He nodded to himself for a moment before something clicked in his expression. "Oh, wait. Did I just interrupt your nap?"

He began to stand up, and Zoey raised her hands. "No, no, stay. I mean, if you want to. I'm not making you leave because of me."

"You sure?" Tyler said. "I feel bad about not noticing until now."

"It's fine, trust me."

He sat back down. "So, have you been okay lately? Losing Mike must've been hard. I know I still miss my Lindsay."

Zoey's smile was bittersweet. "He was on the other team anyway. I mean, I noticed he was gone at breakfast, but I'm glad he'll be getting the treatment he needs now."

"Unless he's going to Playa des Losers," Tyler said. "But at least he'd get to relax there."

"Yup. Let's just hope he and Lindsay don't hook up."

Tyler and Zoey laughed. "Nice one! But yeah, Lindsay would never do that." A grimace crossed his face. "Unless she thinks someone else is me over there. I sure hope not."

"I don't think that's likely," Zoey said soothingly. "If it helps, I have to worry about Mike's personalities liking other girls, too."

Tyler gave a sympathetic frown. "Oh, yeah. That must be hard, dealing with them."

She pushed her lips into a smile. "Well, I manage. It's just when he doesn't show up that it's hard."

"I hear ya. Has that been happening a lot lately? 'Cause he was acting all weird and stuff, no offense."

"None taken. It has been happening a lot." Zoey averted her eyes. "The Aftermath was just one example."

Tyler put a hand on her shoulder. "Sorry to hear that, dudette. I wish both you guys good luck."

She smiled. "Thanks, Tyler."

"Anytime!" he said emphatically. "I always help Lindsay's friends." He got up and jogged to the door. "Well, see ya at the cabin!"

Zoey waved. "See ya!" He left, and she let her smile fall. After staring at the table for a while, she pushed herself back from it and stood up. She headed outside.

* * *

 **FANS' CABIN**

Outside of the cabin, Lightning sweated as he lifted a boulder almost half his height above his head. B watched while sitting on the steps with a dull expression, resting his cheek on his fist. The overachiever let down the boulder with a grunt, wiping a hand across his forehead. "Okay, that was thirty seconds, right?"

B nodded. "Good. Gonna try to make that forty." Lightning hefted the boulder over his head once more.

Eva walked toward them with earbuds in her ears, which she took out as she stopped. "What are you doing."

"Lifting!"

"You're gonna crack your head open." Lightning made a stubborn face as he continued to strain under the boulder, and she sighed. "It doesn't really matter that we lost, you know."

He threw away the boulder. It landed a few yards on his left, and he looked at her. "That better be a joke."

"It's not. We've lost four times so far. So what?"

He threw his arms into the air. "So, we're losing teammates left and right! And now, we're gonna lose another one!"

"So? You need to grow up. You can't just get upset every time there's a loss."

B nodded, and Lightning crossed his arms. "Then what _am_ I supposed to do? Be calm like you _always_ are?"

Eva's eyes gleamed dangerously. "Don't."

"Sorry."

She exhaled. "If there's one thing I learned from watching everyone else's mistakes for the past three seasons, it's that some teams just suck, no matter what. The Favorites are a strong team. Our team is made up of girly wimps. We can't expect to win against them."

"Then what can we do?"

"Just protect ourselves from the vote." Eva flicked her eyes toward the sky. "The girls haven't even realized they're picking you guys off. They just fight and do each other's nails."

B elbowed Lightning, who looked at him confusedly. The genius made an imaginary triangle from himself to Lightning to Eva and back. Lightning's eyebrows shot up. "Oh! Eva! Do you wanna join an alliance with us?"

Eva's expression became like a blank slate. "What?"

"We can watch each other's backs! B and I made an alliance with Mike and Cameron before they got voted off. You can replace one of them!"

Eva lowered her unibrow. "I don't like you _that_ much."

Lightning's face fell. "But sure. We can have a temporary alliance."

His face lifted back up. "Yes!" He high-fived B. "As the newest member of our alliance, you can have the honors to decide who we vote for tonight."

Eva was silent for a second. "Katie. She annoys me."

"I thought we all annoyed you?" Lightning said.

"She annoys me the most."

B and Lightning shrugged at each other. "Okay, then. Katie it is." Lightning stuck out his hand, and Eva stared at it for a moment before grabbing it tightly. He winced hard.

* * *

CONFESSIONAL: LIGHTNING

"That chick has a hard grip. Rock-solid." He rubs his hand painfully. "At least I know she's serious."

* * *

Zoey walked on a wooden trail in the woods. It was a bright afternoon, but the trees were unusually quiet, missing the songs of bird chatter. She did not notice, watching the ground roll beneath her.

"You're worthless."

Zoey jerked her head up. She stopped and looked into the surrounding trees. A moment later, the whisper came again. "You fail everyone."

"Who are you?" she said in a small voice.

"Whoever gets close to you only gets hurt. Yet, you never learn to stay away. Pathetic."

Her expression turned dull and hard. "I said, who are you?"

The air stilled, quieter than before. Space sat where the voice had been. Zoey held her breath. At the same time, someone released his. "You know who I am..."

The voice came to her ear. " _Zoey._ "

Zoey screamed. She bolted toward the entrance, putting in every bit of energy. Howls of laughter came from behind her, filling her ears and streaking across her eyes. She tore into the bright sunlight and stopped, falling to her knees. Her fingers dug into the ground, her back arching with every panic-filled breath. As they ebbed away, she started to cry and sank her head into the grass.

His laughter still rang in her ears.

* * *

The Fans sat at the bonfire ceremony clearing. Staci and Anne Maria sat far away from each other, with Dawn and Eva between them. "Back again for more, I see," Chris said, leaning on his podium with one arm. "You guys must _really_ like your marshmallows. I will be calling you one by one, so come up and get yours when I call your name, 'kay?"

"The first person is Eva." Eva stood up and walked over with a stoic expression.

"B." B joined Eva, neither of them meeting eyes with each other.

"Lightning." Lightning collected his marshmallow and bumped it with B's.

"Anne Maria." Anne Maria widened her eyes for a second before standing up and sauntering to Chris, collecting her marshmallow with a cool gaze back at Staci.

"Dawn." Dawn received her marshmallow with a solemn expression, eyes downturned.

"Dakota." Dakota strode to the podium and took her marshmallow, looking back at the two girls left worriedly.

"Katie. Staci. I have one marshmallow left on this plate." Chris lifted it in the air, and their eyes followed it. "Unfortunately, it's not going to either of you. Yet."

Confusion spread over the campers' faces. Chris lifted his arms. "That's right, people! We have a tie. And you know what that requires?" He clapped his hands together. "A tiebreaker."

Chef stepped into the scene with a covered dish. Solemnly, he lifted the cover to reveal a card. "Chef is going to read this card to decide who gets saved from elimination," Chris said. "On it is a lie. You will have to make up reasons for that lie to be true, and whoever Chef is more convinced by will win the tiebreaker."

"Do we have time to make our reasons?" Katie said.

Chris smiled. "Nope. Good luck."

Chef lifted up the card and read it out loud. "'I am not on the chopping block.'"

"Staci," Chris said, "you're first."

Staci gulped. She took a deep breath. "I am not on the chopping block because..." She looked at her teammates, all of whom were staring at her except Dawn. "No. Actually, I _am_ on the chopping block. I'm here because I haven't been as truthful as I should've been. I deserve to be eliminated. This tiebreaker isn't needed, because I'd rather go out an honest person than lie my way out."

A shocked silence fell upon the campers. "That's... shocking," Chris said. "Well, if that's the case, then you're automatically out for refusing to do the tiebreaker."

Dawn hugged Staci. "I'm proud of you," she whispered.

Staci returned the hug. "To be honest, I'm proud of myself, too." She let go and got up, and Dakota approached her. They exchanged a hug.

"Sorry we couldn't keep you around," Dakota said.

"Oh, I'm fine as long as I made some new friends," Staci said with a smile. "That's all I ever really wanted."

She walked toward the dock, waving goodbye as she went. All of her teammates waved back besides Anne Maria, who watched her go with a stoic gaze. When she disappeared, Chris spoke. "Well, that's all, folks! Who will be leaving next? Find out next time, on Total. Drama. Fans Versus Favorites!"

* * *

VOTE CONFESSIONAL: DAWN

"Oh, this is going to make me feel terrible... I hope you'll understand, Staci. I never wanted to do this to you, but I don't know when I'll have another chance to help Anne Maria with her struggles. Having you around will make that impossible, as I saw today."

* * *

VOTE CONFESSIONAL: KATIE

"I never cared for Staci, but the others don't have to know that."

* * *

 **TEAMS**

Fans: Anne Maria, B, Dakota, Dawn, Lightning, Katie, Eva

Favorites: Bridgette, DJ, Geoff, Harold, Izzy, Leshawna, Noah, Tyler, Zoey, Scott

 **ELIMINATED**

Sam, Cameron, Lindsay, Mike, Staci

 **A/N:** And Staci's gone. :-( I wanted to keep her in longer, I really did. Sadly, like I said about Lindsay, there are only so many plots I can fit into this story. Staci wouldn't have done much for the later plot developments for the Fan girls (pun not intended). The scene I'm the most unsure about in this chapter is Izzy's, though there are plenty others I'm unsure about as well. I wanted to make Izzy more human, something that I've yet to see anyone do in a comp fic.

Next chapter's going to be an Aftermath. Sorry to those who don't like them- they're for more development, interactions, etc. etc. It should be out by **January 14th** , but maybe, just maybe, I'll be able to pull off a Christmas break miracle.


	7. Aftermath: The Real Deal

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

And I am back after a month with everyone's favorite part: the Aftermath. :p I realized that I said I would reply to reviews in the chapters themselves, but I've only remembered to do that via PMs, so I've changed my mind on that. xD I'll still be replying to guest reviews here, though. So, here's the chapter after a long wait, and I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

A spotlight shone down on a Hispanic boy and a violet-haired Amazonian. They sat on a couch with a table in the middle, surrounded by other cast members in seated rows.

The Hispanic boy rose to his feet and addressed the audience with a dazzling grin. "Good evening, ladies and gentlemen!" He waited with a smile as the crowd cheered and clapped, then continued. "Welcome to the Aftermath show. Tonight, I am one of your hosts, Alejandro Burromuerto."

The girl stood up. "And I'm your co-host, Sierra! Chris is no longer hosting this show due to last time's 'fiasco'- or so he said- so we'll be filling in for Geoff and Bridgette. But that aside, say hello to our peanut gallery!" Applause arose for the seventeen campers sitting on either side of the stage: Lindsay, Staci, Sam, Cameron, Ezekiel, Owen, Duncan, Beth, Sadie, Gwen, Brick, Justin, Courtney, Heather, Jo, Cody, and Trent.

"They've come so far since their debuts on the show, and now we have some of the Revenge of the Island cast to accompany Jo and Brick," Sierra said. "Hooray! Jo, Brick, how do you guys feel about being here right now?"

"Bored," Jo said.

"Great!" Brick said.

"We also have the people who've been voted off," Alejandro said. "Sam, Cameron, Lindsay, and Staci. Today, we'll be interviewing all of them. This means that the interviews will be a little short, but we'll still have fun, won't we?" The audience cheered in response.

"Where's Mike?" Sam said. "Haven't Chris and Chef found him yet?"

"That's something we'll be addressing later," Sierra said. "But in the meantime, we won't spoil the surprise! Our first interviewee is you, though, so come on up!"

He stood up and walked to the couch next to where Sierra and Alejandro sat, seating himself in it. "So, uh, what do I do?"

"Answer our questions, silly!" Sierra said.

"Huh huh, yeah." Sam smiled nervously and pushed a hand through his hair.

"No need to fear," Alejandro said. "We will merely be asking you questions about your time on the show."

"Unless we decide to make you do Truth or Beehive," Sierra said. Sam's smile dropped.

A plasma TV screen lowered showing Sam's time on the season. He high-fived Geoff and shook DJ's hand on the dock. "Sam started out on the right foot this season, showcasing a friendly attitude to his fellow campers," Alejandro said.

The scene switched to Sam puzzling over an assortment of fake fruit laid out on a table. "Unfortunately, he didn't do so well in the first challenge of the season," Sierra said. At the night of his elimination, Dakota ran up to Sam and clung to him. "A lot of his fellow teammates didn't, either, but he still got kicked off at the end of the day. How sad! And Dakota was so upset."

The screen flickered off. "And the question remains on why he was eliminated out of the rest who didn't perform well," Alejandro said, stroking his chin. "Sam, is it possible for you to enlighten us?"

Sam itched his arm. "Well, I may have talked a bit too much about videogames around the girls in my cabin. They've been sticking together like glue since the start of the season, you know?"

Alejandro cupped a hand over his ear intercom. "Oh, looks like we have a little footage on that. Let's view it, shall we?"

The screen turned back on, showing Sam standing outside the Fan's cabin. He pressed the buttons on his Gameguy rapidly. "Whoa! Almost got caught by the police officer there. Whup! Just missed that garbage can. Phew! Barely dodged that pedestrian!"

Anne Maria threw open the door. "Hey, can you take your nerd-gaming somewhere else?"

Sam glanced at her. "Oh, yeah, just a second." He tilted his console to the left. "F-zoom! Avoided that stop sign by a _millimeter!_ "

She shot a deadpan look at him. "You're gone tonight." Spinning on her heel, she slammed the door behind her.

The screen turned back off. "Yeah, I kinda set up my 'game over' single-handedly," Sam said with a flush.

"They voted you off just because of _that?_ " Alejandro said incredulously.

"Well, I don't know for sure," Sam said with a shrug. "They could've just voted me off because I'm no hunk."

"But Dakota wouldn't have voted you off!" Sierra said.

"True, but there were still five other girls," Sam said. Alejandro shook his head and muttered under his breath, " _Patata incompetente_." **[1]**

"Dakota really misses you, by the way," Sierra said. "How do you feel about being separated from her?"

"I wish I could comfort her," he sighed. "She's stuck in a bunch of drama. We were planning to go all the way together."

A plaintive "Aww" came from the audience. "I'm sorry to hear that," Alejandro said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Unfortunately, we must move on to the next person. I appreciate your honesty to us."

"No problem," Sam said, standing up. He walked back to his seat, and Brick clapped a hand on his shoulder.

"Next up, we have Cameron!" Alejandro said.

Cameron stood up and went to where Sam had sat, seating himself uncomfortably. "Uh, hi."

"Hey, Cam!" Sierra said. "You were considered a major threat on the season. Why don't we watch a teensy bit of that action, just to refresh our memories?"

"Is that a rhetorical question?"

"Nope!"

The screen switched between several quick clips of Cameron, first showing him helped onto the dock by Dawn. "Cameron started out under-the-radar, with all of his clever actions under wraps," Alejandro said. The scene switched to Dawn confronting Cameron at their cabin. "However, that strategy quickly got exposed by his very own friend, who chastised him for contributing to their team's loss on purpose."

The screen changed to Cameron trying to light a torch in the lake. "Cameron had a change of heart and worked his hardest in the next challenge," Sierra said. "Sadly, his performance was lackluster, and his rejection of an alliance with the dudes in his cabin sealed his fate."

Cameron was shown in the Canoe of Losers, handing Dawn his notepad. "At the dock, Cameron entrusted Dawn with his notepad," Alejandro said. "And that is where we would like to start off on your interview, Cameron. The way you talked to Mike outside your cabin was a tad harsh, no offense. I have to ask, why did you want Dawn to look after Mike when you expressed not caring for him anymore?"

Cameron lurched backward. "I didn't say that! I said that I couldn't continue helping him. There was nothing else I could do that I hadn't tried already, but I thought Dawn might be able to help."

Alejandro lifted an eyebrow. "Oh, really? I'm afraid the evidence points elsewhere. Let's show that evidence, shall we?"

The lit cabin at night came onto the screen. Mike was shown staring at Cameron as he spoke. "I've reached my limit in patience. I know I'm being selfish, but it's gotten to the point where I hardly care anymore." Mike's broken expression showed before the screen turned off.

Cameron looked down, his eyes dark and heavy. "Now, defend yourself carefully, Cameron," Alejandro said, pointing at a beehive hanging from the ceiling. "You may just experience a beehive fall on your head if you lie."

Cameron let out a small breath and tightened his eyebrows, speaking several seconds later. "I'm not going to deny my words. I know that they were wrong. I'm just- I don't know how to speak in a gentle way. I was as helpless in the situation as he was. What I said on the screen was aimed at myself, not him."

Sierra scrunched her forehead. "Are you gonna apologize to him when you see him again?"

"Yes."

Alejandro leaned forward with his chin on his hand. "That aside, I have to ask you something else we've been curious about. Why did you refuse an alliance with your fellow teammates?"

Cameron glanced nervously at the beehive. "Uh... can I opt not to answer?"

"Nope!" Sierra said.

"Well, it's... kinda complicated. We'll be here for a while if I share."

"Hm. I see." Alejandro leaned forward. "You and Dawn are just friends, correct?"

Cameron tensed for a second. "Of course."

"I see. She is rather... attractive, don't you find?"

The intellectual flushed. "It's not important to me how attractive she is."

"Mhm," Alejandro said thoughtfully. "Well, I think I will spare you from answering any further. We will be moving on to Lindsay, so you're free to go."

Cameron hurried back to his seat, looking at the beehive behind him. "Lindsay, you're up!" Sierra said.

Lindsay started in her seat. "Oh, I am?" She got up and walked to the couch, waving like a princess to the audience. She seated herself daintily, her hands on her lap. "Okay, I'm ready!"

The screen flicked on to show Lindsay and Dakota talking animatedly. "Lindsay, you began a conversation with Dakota right off the bat," Alejandro said.

"I remember that!" Lindsay said. "I wish I'd gotten to know her better! We totally would've gotten along if we were on the same team. Like, her outfit was _amazing_! Did I mention I need to raid her wardrobe? 'Cause I totally do."

The scene was past to the point of her elimination. "Er, you weren't supposed to comment until _after_ the clips, Lindsay," Alejandro said.

"Oh, sorry!" Lindsay covered her mouth.

Lindsay was shown kissing Tyler on the cheek before getting into the canoe, and the screen turned off. "Don't worry about it, Lindsay," Sierra said. "So, you said on the show that you were upset about people underestimating you. Do you still feel that way now?"

Lindsay shrugged. "Not really. I mean, it'd be nice if people believed in me more often, but then I wouldn't get to prove myself to them. Besides, surprising people like Heather and Courtney is _way_ fun." Heather and Courtney rolled their eyes.

"Zoey seemed to believe in you, though," Alejandro said. "It appears that she and you became friends in the course of your run."

"We did! She's so sweet. I'm rooting for her to win second, after Tyler." She waved to the camera. "Hi, Tyler!"

"Is there anything you miss about the show?" Sierra said.

Lindsay blinked. "Can I say 'Tyler' again?"

Alejandro and Sierra looked at each other. Alejandro began to clap, prompting the audience to do the same. "Well, thank you, Lindsay! That's all the questions we have for you, so you can go back to your seat."

"Coolio!" Lindsay hopped to her feet and went back to her seat.

"Staci, come on up!" Sierra said. Staci stood up and made her way to the couch, smiling and waving at the cheering audience.

"Wow, the audience seems to like you!" Sierra said.

" _Jah_ , I guess it's because I didn't talk as much this time."

"It could also be because you were victimized by Anne Maria," Alejandro said. "Let's see more on that, shall we?"

The screen played a montage of Staci, beginning with her about to cry on the dock. "Staci had it rough at the beginning, with Chris already on her back," Sierra said. "Things didn't get any easier with her teammates, and the only person she could truly confide in was Dawn."

"She was the subject of Anne Maria's ostracization, which culminated in an aggressive argument," Alejandro said. "Her fellow teammates comforted her afterward, only for most of them to vote her off. Despite this, she still left them on mostly good terms." The montage ended, and Alejandro turned to Staci. "Tell me, Staci, how did you manage to endure Anne Maria for so long?"

"Yeah, I would've slapped her across the face!" Sierra said.

"Well, I do meditation, which was created by my great great gr-" Staci clamped a hand over her mouth. "Sorry, impulse."

"You had enough when she spilled nail polish all over your poster, though," Alejandro said. "Were you able to salvage it?"

"Sadly, no, but I've decided to move past it. Like, I can't keep making lies if I wanna make friends, y'know?"

Applause came, and she blushed. "You've come so far since last season!" Sierra said.

"I know, right?" Staci said.

"It's always a joy to see some character development on this show," Alejandro said. "There is just one last question to ask: who do you want to win most?"

"Dawn," she said. "I know that she voted for me over Anne Maria, but... she hoped I would understand. I don't really understand right now, but I believe she'll make it clear later on."

"You seem to have a lot of faith in her," Alejandro said. "Well, thank you for your answers, Staci. Everyone, give her a round of applause!"

Clapping ensued as Staci walked back to the peanut gallery, and Alejandro stood up with his hands together. "Let's move on to our next segment, shall we? This one will intrigue you all for sure."

Sierra hopped to her feet. "It's a returning segment from Season Three: Total Drama Fugitives!" The screen flickered to a silhouette of a figure moving up and down before getting trapped in a cage and being revealed as Mal. "Well, it should technically be Total Drama _Fugitive_ , because there's only one fugitive!" She turned to the peanut gallery. "Hehe! Aren't I clever, Cody?"

"Yeah, but don't stop acting professional because of me," Cody chuckled.

"Oh, right! Ahem." She turned back to the audience, the screen playing out Mal's appearances. "Mal was last seen getting out of the boat at his- or should I say, Mike's- elimination. However, there was an odd instance where Zoey heard the voice of Mal in the woods and was scared out of her wits."

"Where has he been since then, though?" Alejandro said. "No one really knows the answer as of yet, but we have gotten a few leads from the camera crew on the island. Here's Video Number One."

The screen went to a scene of the main lodge in the middle of the night. A black figure, slender as can be, slunk into the cabin and came out a minute later with an armful of food. He chuckled sinisterly and held up a kitchen knife that gleamed with the light of the moon. He twitched as he became aware of a cameraman filming him and turned, raising the knife. He threw it into a spin that sliced the camera lens and turned the video black.

The static was accompanied by chilly silence. "Yup," Sierra said, " _pretty_ sure that's Mal."

Duncan scoffed. "He thinks he's so cool."

"What about this video?" Alejandro said. A new video came on: Lightning lifted logs by his team's cabin. His football rested on the bottom step, and a brown arm reached out from the gap above it for a moment. Lightning turned around, and it shot back down.

Sierra held her chin. "Hm, that _did_ look like his arm..."

"That's weird, eh," Ezekiel said.

"What would he want Lightning's football for?" Brick said.

"Maybe he wants to work on his throwing arm," Jo chuckled.

"Please," Courtney said. "He just wants to start trouble. I know _someone_ who's like that..."

"Drop the passive aggression already," Duncan scoffed. "You're not hurting anyone but yourself."

Gwen rested her head in her hand. "Here we go..."

"You thought I was referring to you?" Courtney scoffed. "How arrogant. Maybe you should drop the 'everything's-about-you' attitude."

"I know one person like that, and it ain't me," he snapped.

Courtney growled, but Brick quickly cut in. "Cut it out, _both_ of you. You're taking away show time."

Courtney crossed her arms. "Duncan was the one who picked a bone with me. _He_ should apologize."

"Sorry, darling, that ain't happening," Duncan said.

"Please shut up, those in the peanut gallery," Alejandro sighed. Courtney curled and uncurled her fingers, and Duncan crossed his arms. "We're moving on to a new segment. This one's literally brand-new, and sure to be a hit with the peanut gallery. It's called Peanut Commentary!"

"Ooh, I _love_ talking peanuts!" Lindsay said.

"That's not what he meant, Lindsay," Trent said.

"Oh. Then why'd he mention peanuts?"

"Don't worry about it, Lindsay," Alejandro said. "We'll be talking about numerous contestants on the show and asking _you_ guys how you feel about them. After all, we have yet to hear most of your impressions of the other cast."

"Can we speak about people in our cast?" Owen said.

"Of course! Feel free to speak, even if we don't call on you."

"Gee, so you're a teacher now," Heather said with a roll of her eyes.

Alejandro looked at her calmly. "Actually, I'm a host on this show. I'm sure you were aware."

The audience laughed appreciatively, and Heather ground her teeth together. "Don't patronize me, you jerk!"

"Like you wouldn't do the same?"

"And don't steal my lines!"

Alejandro showed a flash of a smile. "I did no such thing. Sierra, would you like to introduce our first contestant for discussion?"

"Sure!" Sierra said. The first contestant's face popped up on the screen. "Our first camper is Katie!"

"Oh my gosh, it's her!" Sadie squeaked. "I miss her so much!"

"Katie has been doing great so far," Sierra said, the screen showing Katie working in each of the challenges and talking to her team. "She was sullen over Sadie at first, but now, she's even getting chummy with Dakota. How about that, peanut gallery?"

"Don't care," Duncan said, putting his hand up.

"Ditto," Jo said.

"That's nice," Beth said uncertainly.

Sadie fanned her eyes. Tears streamed down her face, and she tried to speak, but kept choking on her heavy breaths. Alejandro noticed this and quickly said, "Maybe we should switch to another person."

"No!" Sadie shouted. She took a moment to collect herself. "I've missed Katie so much. I've been mad at her for hanging out with Dakota so much, but that's just because I'm not there. Why, oh, why did Chris have to separate us?"

"Have you seen the stuff she's said about you?" Jo said, looking at her like she were insane. "I'd give her a serious interrogation when she comes back if I were you."

"What are you talking about?" Sadie said with squinty eyes. "She's said over and over how much she misses me."

"I'm not that great at reading people, but I'd listen to Jo if I were you," Brick said. Jo wore a subtle smile.

"Whatever," Sadie said, crossing her arms. "I know my BFFFL better than anybody else."

"Anyone else have anything to say?" Alejandro said.

Justin raised his hand. "Yeah, can I just say? I'm so glad to have a break from Katie breathing down on my neck. Done."

"On to our next contestant. A person I would call a friend if he weren't so grossly sarcastic, it's Noah!"

Noah's face showed on the screen, and Owen gasped. "Noah! Oh, how I miss my little buddy."

Multiple scenes were played with Noah delivering snarky one-liners. "Noah has been delivering the sarcasm ever since he stepped foot on the island," Alejandro said. "As usual, he's grated on some nerves, but he's done a rather fine job of working with his team so far."

"Yeah, Noah's really good when he tries hard," Owen said.

Alejandro gazed at Owen. "Indeed. He's even shown a bit of a soft side with Izzy after her recent breakdown."

Owen flinched. "Oh, that. Yeah, I was really glad he was there for her and all, but I wish I had been there instead."

"What say you, other peanut gallery members?"

"I think Noah can get to the final three if I can," Cody said. "The game's half-luck, know what I mean?"

"I do!" Sierra said.

"Eh, he'll probably get booted before the merge," Duncan said. "He's the least likable person on his team, next to Scott."

Gwen rolled her eyes. "He's smart, but he's an idiot socially."

"And a loser," Heather scoffed.

"I think we'll move on before you guys get too personal," Sierra said. "How about Bridgette?"

"I think she's a great team player," Brick said. "It shocked me when she said she and Geoff weren't broken up."

"Yeah, what kind of person says they're broken up when they're not?" Jo said.

"She did say she still wants to be with Geoff," Staci said.

"Gwen? Duncan?" Alejandro said. "You guys are friends with Geoff and Bridgette. What are your opinions on this matter?"

"I'm not _that_ close to Geoff," Duncan said. "But if I had to say one thing to him, it'd be to get his act together."

"And I'm not that close to Bridgette anymore, but I'd say the same thing to her as Duncan," Gwen said."

"Way to copy me, Pasty," Duncan chuckled.

"What about Lightning?" Sierra said. "He seems like one of the biggest players of the season."

Jo snorted. "Lightning. Always thought he was a meathead, always will."

"Sucky team plus minority alliance equals early elimination," Heather said. "Simple as that."

"Wow, I didn't know you could do math," Duncan said.

Heather pointed at him. "You, shut it."

"I think he has a chance," Sam said. "He just has to recruit one more person into his alliance. Dawn might be willing to switch over if B's there."

"But she and Anne Maria are friends for whatever reason," Courtney said. "The odds aren't in his favor, no matter how you look at it."

"You do have a point, Courtney," Alejandro said.

"Psht, I always have a point."

"I think we'll go over one more person before we wrap this segment up," Alejandro said. "What do you guys think of Zoey?"

"Ooh, I love Zoella!" Lindsay said.

"Hot, doesn't belong on Total Drama," Duncan said.

"I feel so bad for her and Mike," Beth said. "They're separated by Mike's MPD thingy."

"It's their fault for thinking they could be a thing," Heather said. "A relationship where one person is weirder than the other clearly isn't gonna work out."

"And I suppose you thought along the same lines for us," Alejandro said.

Heather winced. "Well, that's... different."

"Clearly." Alejandro cleared his throat and smiled. "Anyway, we're moving on to one more segment that usually is in the middle of the show, but was saved for last. Guess what it's called?"

"THAT'S GONNA LEAVE A MARK!" the audience shouted.

" _¡Correcto!_ " The screen switched to the segment.

* * *

Izzy was running on all four limbs after a squirrel in the woods when it reached a tree and climbed up. She failed to stop herself in time and crashed into the tree face-first.

B and Lightning threw a football back and forth outside their cabin. Just when Lightning became distracted by a hawk in the sky, B launched the football and hit him on the side of the head. He toppled sideways like a tree. The genius's mouth fell open, and he ran to his friend's side.

Leshawna began to lift up her hot pink nightie to change when the door suddenly opened, revealing Harold. She gasped and slammed it back into his face, and he yelped.

Geoff walked sluggishly out of his cabin in his boxers and headed down the steps. He tripped on the second one and slammed into the ground. DJ opened the door in his boxers and grimaced.

Tyler did the same exact thing in his tracksuit. Scott came out, looked down, and passed by him without a second glance.

Eva lifted heavy-looking weights when Izzy burst into her bedroom with a Tarzan scream. The former dropped one of her weights on her foot.

* * *

The audience laughed. Sierra and Alejandro stood up. "Well, I think that's a nice way to end the show, is it not?" Alejandro said.

"Depending on whether Geoff and Bridgette end up coming back in time, we might not be the hosts next time," Sierra said, pouting. "But oh, well! I'll get to sit next to Cody!"

"Whatever happens, we'll be back next time-" Alejandro put his arms out to the side- "on Total." He lifted his arms higher. "Drama." He lifted them up. "Aftermath!"

 **Annotations:**

 **[1]** \- This means "incompetent potato" in Spanish.

* * *

 **A/N:** And that's that. Hopefully this chapter wasn't too short for you guys. Sadly, I've been struggling with writing this story for two months, and I need to take a break for a while. I'd like some time to focus on a novel that I've been working on for school, so I'll be working on that. I'll still be updating this story, but I just thought I'd give you guys a heads-up.

The next chapter should be out on **February 14th** at the latest. It's a big one. I hope to come back to officially writing this story soon.


	8. FOOD FIGHT!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

I'm back! Got back my mojo for writing this story. :-D Sadly, I still don't have any motivation to watch TD and refresh my memory, so hopefully I am able to maintain good characterizations. If not, then I apologize in advance. I just want to thank whoever reviewed the Aftermath here, as I didn't feel that much could be said in a PM. Not much happened in the chapter, after all. But that was the first Aftermath, so more action will be happening soon. :-) As compensation for a short chapter, though, I've decided to post this one ahead of time.

* * *

 **RECAP**

"Last time on Total Drama Fans Versus Favorites, the teens demonstrated their lack of art ability via a mural contest. Izzy revealed that maybe she isn't all-psychotic after all, Noah revealed that maybe he isn't all-uncaring, and Staci and Anne Maria butted heads until the latter pushed the former to her limit. This caused her to retreat to their bedroom, and surprisingly, bond with their fellow female teammates. Sadly, it was too little, too late for Staci, and those same females voted her off. Little do they know, however, that they could've used the extra numbers because of Lightning's underground alliance. Which team will prevail in today's challenge? Find out right here, right now, on Total. Drama. Fans Versus Favorites!"

* * *

 **FANS' CABIN**

It was dawn, and a certain girl was at the foot of Anne Maria's bed. She bit her lip. Eventually, she tapped on Anne Maria's shoulder.

Anne Maria stirred in bed, turning toward the girl with her eyes still closed. "Mm?"

"Anne Maria," Dawn whispered. "I need to speak with you."

The other girl slowly opened her eyes. "Dawn?"

"It's me."

"What are you doing up so early?" Anne Maria looked out the window and gasped. "Holy crap! Is it dawn?"

"Shh!" Dawn sighed. "I wanted to talk at a time where no one would disturb us. About how you've been feeling."

"Yeah, Dawn. As much as I appreciate you caring about me, this is _way_ too early to be having a conversation."

"I've been concerned about you, Anne Maria," Dawn said earnestly. "Ever since we came here, you've been acting out more and more." Her face winced. "I even voted for Staci because of the way you've been acting. I voted for her so I could _help_ you."

Anne Maria squinted at her confusedly. "Wait, what? Why would you do that?"

"Because I care."

Anne Maria stared blankly at her for a while. "Thanks. I... don't really know what to say."

Dawn nodded. "I understand. Thank you for hearing me out." She quietly retreated from Anne Maria's bed and climbed into her own, wrapping her blanket over herself. Anne Maria looked at her for a moment before going back to sleep.

* * *

When the sun was up, the girls in the Fans' cabin assumed their usual morning activities- Dawn her meditation, Eva her weight-lifting, and Katie and Dakota their chatter. Anne Maria glared at them the way she had been doing every morning, thinly disguising it by holding her nails in front of her face.

"This is me and my best friends at my Jacuzzi," Dakota said, pushing a picture toward Katie on her bed. "The redhead is Violet, the brunette is Hayley, and the blonde is Delilah."

"Cool!" Katie pushed a picture of herself, Sadie, and other teenagers toward Dakota. In it, she had her arms wrapped around a girl's and a boy's shoulders while Sadie stood in the shadows. "This is me and my group when we went to a bonfire. It was, like, crazy, but super fun."

"I'm not surprised Sadie is there," Dakota noted.

"Hm?" Katie blinked. "Oh, yeah."

"Who are the other people?" Dakota pointed at a guy with sandy hair. "He's a hunk."

"That's Chad," Katie giggled. "The others are Janice, Jared, Zachary, Rachel, Kayla, Lily..." As she went on and on, Anne Maria stood up and walked over to her bed, planting herself in front of the two females. They looked at her feet, then up to her questioningly.

"Morning, Dakota," Anne Maria said.

"Uh, hey," Dakota said, a small tremor in her voice. "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing. I just noticed you and Katie have been hanging out a lot."

"Yeah, so?" Katie said.

"Well, it's a darn shame Staci had to go two days ago. If only I had gone instead, right?"

Dakota sighed and turned herself around to face her. "Okay, look, Anne Maria. You've been acting _kinda_ salty lately, and I don't know what's going on. What I _do_ know is that this isn't really you."

"Don't act like you know me," Anne Maria spat. "You threw away the chance a while ago."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Dakota snapped. "But I'm not gonna sit here and get yelled at by you." Standing up abruptly, she skirting around Anne Maria to the bathroom door. "If you'll excuse me, I need to treat my face."

"You mean, your imaginary stress lines? Have fun with that."

Dakota slammed the door. Katie whirled on Anne Maria. "Why were you so mean to her? All she did was pick me over you."

"'All she did'," Anne Maria echoed, barking out a laugh. "What about trying to vote me off?"

Katie's eyebrows dipped. "We didn't do that to you. Or at least, I didn't. I voted for Staci."

"Wait... what?"

"She was annoying me," Katie said, giving her nails a cursory glance.

"You... didn't want to be friends with her?"

Katie laughed. "No." She leaned toward Anne Maria and cupped one hand around her mouth. "Between you and me, she was just like Sadie. I didn't need another one of her."

Anne Maria took a step back. Katie looked at the bathroom. "Speaking of Sadie, I wanna keep letting my hair down. It's so dull, having to play pretend for her." Anne Maria forced a smile and nodded, going across the room to her bed.

* * *

CONFESSIONAL: ANNE MARIA

"Okay... that was weird. I'm all for gossiping about people I don't like, but I would never gossip about my friends. _Especially_ my best friends."

* * *

CONFESSIONAL: DAKOTA

"I voted for Anne Maria yesterday," she said. "It's just that she is being so rude toward everyone, and it's grating on me like you wouldn't believe. Like, why would she get mad at me for making another friend? Is it because she's jealous?"

* * *

CONFESSIONAL: DAWN

She put a finger on her chin as she squinted. "Hm... I don't know if the others have noticed this, but the votes were rather strange last time. It makes me wonder if there is an alliance in our team. After all, why would any of us vote for Katie? The only girl I can see voting for her at the time is Eva."

* * *

CONFESSIONAL: KATIE

"Yeah, like, I don't know why I tied with Staci last time, but I don't think I have to worry, right? I mean, I'm getting along with everyone besides Eva. There were probably just a bunch of votes scattered around."

* * *

Inside the males' bedroom, B and Lightning had woken up and started changing into their regular clothes. B pulled his arms through his coat sleeves as Lightning slipped on his jersey. Lightning was tying his shoes on his bed when B made a small frown and snapped his fingers. Lightning stopped and looked up. "Huh? What is it?"

B pointed between himself and Lightning, then made his mouth into a snarl imitating Eva's as he pointed between an empty space, Lightning, and himself. He then sat down on the bunk beneath his own in a meditative position and gave Lightning an inquiring face. The football star just stared at him blankly. "Uh... what?"

The genius sighed and brought out his slate, writing on it. He turned it around to reveal his message. _Add Dawn to our alliance?_

Lightning stroked his chin. "Hmm. That _would_ make us the majority vote, but isn't she with the chicks?"

B nodded, then made a gesturing motion to the side and pretended to speak to someone. "You think you can convince her?" Lightning said.

B nodded vigorously. "A'ight then," Lightning said. "I trust you, but she's pretty tight with Anne Maria, you know. At least we don't have to worry about revealing our alliance."

The other boy made a "rock" sign, and Lightning did the same. They bumped fists.

* * *

 **FAVORITES' CABIN**

Leshawna was the only one in her regular clothes out of all the females. Zoey was in a pink camisole, and Izzy bounced on her feet behind her at the bathroom door, wearing a long-sleeved crop top and shorts. Bridgette opened the bathroom door and walked out, holding her pajamas over one arm. "You can go now, Zoey."

"Sweet!" Zoey walked in with a spring in her step, shutting the door behind her.

"Zoey seems cheerful today," Bridgette said.

"That's good," Leshawna said. "Maybe she's learning not to be so down on herself."

Bridgette blinked at her. "What do you mean?"

Leshawna waved a hand. "It's nothing."

"Alright. Wanna go outside for a walk?"

"Sure." After Bridgette, Leshawna casually made her way to the door and closed it behind them. They walked down the steps together and stopped about ten yards from the cabin, facing each other. "Alliance talk. Shoot."

"Alright." Bridgette cleared her throat. "I propose that we vote for Geoff next."

Leshawna looked at her for a second before laughing out loud. "And here I thought you wanted to vote unbiased!"

Bridgette flushed. "I am! Okay, maybe I'm not."

"Mhm. We need him around for challenges, girl." Leshawna sneered. "If anything, we should vote out Scott."

Bridgette scrutinized her, then smirked and put a hand on her hip. Leshawna squinted one eye at her. "What?"

"Maybe you should check your own biases before accusing me of my own."

Leshawna scoffed and crossed her arms. "I know my biases. Sure, I'm not a particular fan of Scott, but you can't deny how disruptive he is to the team effort."

"I wouldn't say _just_ him," Bridgette said, giving her a meaningful stare. "You've been pretty outspoken, too."

"Which is _why_ one of us needs to go home," Leshawna snapped. "That ain't gonna be me."

"I don't know, Leshawna. I think there's a reason he's been treating you the way he has. All I can say is, he's on the same level as you in terms of challenge skill, so you should try to up your game a little."

"Please. I ain't ever gonna go before him. I actually show a bit of _respect_ for our teammates."

Bridgette put her hands up in surrender. "Look, I won't argue with you. I'm just stating a fact." She turned away and walked toward the woods. "I'm going for a walk."

Leshawna watched her go for a while. "I only wanna argue 'cause of Scott!" she called.

* * *

Inside the dining hall, Lightning chewed on his toast aggressively, squinting at his plate as his teammates chatted idly. B did not speak as always, and Eva kept a deadpan expression while eating.

Swallowing the last of his meal, Lightning braced his hands against the table and lifted his eyes toward the silent duo across from him. "We need to win today's challenge, guys. The Lightning's starving for a victory."

"Winning would be nice," Eva admitted.

"Oh, no, not just nice. We're seven-to-ten right now." Lightning slammed his hands on the table, catching everyone's attention. "We're dyin' like flies, people! We need to give two-hundred percent! I've been uppin' my workouts for the challenges!"

"I bet I'm still stronger than you," Eva said.

His eyes gleamed. "You wanna see about that?" He slammed his arm onto the table and bent it at the elbow, extending it toward Eva. She stared at it with a raised unibrow. "Arm-wrestle. Stat."

No more than a few seconds had passed when she slapped her hand into his. Their arms tremored as they pushed against each other. "On the count of three," Lightning said. "One... two... three!"

The arm-wrestle lasted a second. Eva pushed Lightning's arm onto the table. Lightning's eyes went round. Dark pink settled into his cheeks, and he set up his arm once more. "Again! That was a hoax!"

Eva sighed and slid her arm back in. Lightning did the countdown, and the same result occurred. His face went maroon.

 **SLAM!** The campers jumped and looked toward the door, which had been thrown against the wall. Chris stepped into the room, tapping a bat on an orange in his palm. In a flash, he threw the orange upward. "Think fast!" He whacked it toward Scott.

"AH!" Scott ducked, and the orange hit the wall on the other side of the room. Chris rested his bat on his shoulder with a satisfied smile. "Morning, troopers! Guess what today's challenge is?"

"Hitting people with oranges?" Tyler said.

Chris frowned. "No. Any more takers?"

Chef appeared at his serving window with a pie. When Chris caught his eye, he threw it at the host, who leapt out of the way just in time. The teens looked startled. "What a waste of pie," Scott grumbled.

"What was _that_ about?" DJ said, blinking at the pie sliding downward on the wall.

Geoff's eyes sparked. "It's a food fight!"

Chris made finger pistols at him. "That's right, Geoff! It's the classic cafeteria showdown, televised."

Geoff stood up and punched the air. "Awhawhawhawhaw, yes! This is gonna be the best challenge EVAH!"

Dawn tentatively raised her hand. "Um, excuse me? Will we be throwing meat around?"

"Of course you will, Dawn," Chris said. "What, are you gonna call the EPA on me again?" **[1]**

"No," Dawn said under her breath, "but I know other organizations."

"I don't wanna stain these clothes," Dakota whined.

"Then pray you don't get hit, because this is gonna be one heck of a brawl," Chris said. "Push your seats under the table, and give Chef a few minutes to set up your tables with equipment and various food products."

The teens pushed their log seats under each table. As Chef scuttled back and forth between the kitchen and the dining hall with said items, Harold raised his hand. "I'm allergic to numerous food products, so can I sit out?"

Chris's eyebrows twitched downward. "You better make sure you _dodge_ all of those. I'm not sacrificing good TV for allergies."

"Even if we sue you?" Noah said.

"Your contracts cover that, so nice try."

Chef dropped a catapult onto the Fans' table. Lightning widened his eyes. "Whoa! This thing is huge!"

"It's useful for shooting melons," Chris said with a disturbing grin. "We're going all-out."

"A melon could seriously hurt someone!" Bridgette said.

"I know! This challenge's full of epicness!" Chef put down three slingshots on the Fans' table and backed away. Four slingshots as well as a catapult sat on the Favorites' table, but both sides had equal amounts of cafeteria-style food as well as Thanksgiving and even wedding food.

"I call the catapult!" Scott charged toward it.

"Hey!" Tyler yelped.

"Not cool, man!" Geoff said.

"No callsies yet, Scott," Chris said. "I still have several rules to go over." He walked to the middle of the room and placed a line of tape between the two tables. "This is the boundary line between the two teams. Only throwing is allowed- no smashing food onto people with your bare hands."

"I thought you would've liked that kind of thing," Scott said.

"Even a host must suppress his urges for the good of television," Chris professed. "Anyway, the verdict for which side wins is determined by seeing which team is cleaner and less injured as a whole. It's pretty clear that no one is going to make it out unscathed, after all."

"You underestimate my dodging abilities," Harold said, extending his arms in a stance. "I'm like an eel slipping through water."

"Don't make yourself a target, Harold," Leshawna sighed. He dropped his arms.

Chris clasped his hands behind his back. "One last thing. The team that wins will get to enjoy a feast after this, and the losing team will have to clean up the mess."

"What if we just ate the food here?" Noah said.

Chris's expression went severe. "Your whole team would be disqualified."

Tension spread over the campers, and several looked at him as though pondering whether or not to pelt him with food. He stepped back toward the open entrance with Chef. "We will be giving you no time to strategize, since that would ruin the authenticity. Therefore..." Chef hoisted him up on his shoulders, and Chris raised his arms into the air. " _ **FOOD FIGHT!**_ "

Everyone rose up like a wave. As they grabbed for whatever they could get their hands on, Chef and Chris retreated from the lodge and reappeared in Chef's serving window.

* * *

CONFESSIONAL: DJ

DJ pulled the front of his shirt. "Gee, I feel bad about ruining my mama's top. I hope I don't get any juice stains."

* * *

CONFESSIONAL: HAROLD

"I'm like a black belt with a slingshot. This should be a cinch."

* * *

CONFESSIONAL: ANNE MARIA

"Meh, I've been in food fights before," she said. "But it's kinda stupid to create one."

* * *

B, Dawn, and Katie secured slingshots on the Fans' side, B testing the flexibility of the band with his finger. Lightning leapt in front of the catapult, holding it like something precious. Eva and Anne Maria came to the front of the table while Dakota cowered behind everyone.

On the other side, Bridgette, DJ, Zoey, and Harold grabbed slingshots, the latter plucking his like a guitar. They stayed behind the table or near the back, and Geoff, Tyler, Izzy, and Leshawna came up. Noah backed away and watched Scott and Tyler shove each other to get to the catapult. Tyler got to it first, but as he reached toward it, he hesitated. With a deep sigh, he withdrew his arms and let Scott take possession.

"HAHAHAHAI!" Izzy leaped up and hurled a tomato at Anne Maria, hitting her in the chest. It broke, releasing juice down her shirt.

"Hey!" Anne Maria's eyes burned, and she grabbed an orange and chucked it, hitting Izzy on the head.

Izzy flinched and brought a hand to her head. "Ow! Low blow."

"I think you mean the opposite," Bridgette said before ducking as a soggy piece of broccoli went over her head. She looked at the Fans, and Dawn shrunk with her slingshot raised. "Sorry."

The room became chaos. Apples went flying, taco meat splattered everywhere, and burgers fell apart onto the floor. Lightning got soda in his eyes and shrieked. Tyler and Geoff scooped dull-colored mush in their hands and lobbed it at Eva, who blocked it with a tray. Dakota covered herself with her arms. Scott leered at her and placed an open soda can in the spoon of his catapult. "You ain't escaping the fight on my watch, missy."

Scott released it. The soda can soared over everyone, spilling brown liquid across the floor and on Eva and B. It released the last of its contents onto Dakota's head before clattering on the floor, and she gasped. "My hair!"

Eva pulled her lips into a snarl, glaring at Scott. "Uh, oh," Noah said. "You've just awoken the beast."

Scott whirled around. "Well, I don't see _you_ doing anything, No- AH!" A melon slammed into his head, sending him to the floor. He landed sprawled-out, and Noah looked at Eva with wide eyes. She dusted her hands off and grinned.

B launched pieces of General Tso's chicken with military precision, striking Geoff and Leshawna in various places. He narrowed his bright gaze at Noah and struck him in the sleeve. Noah looked down and sighed. "Yippee."

At this point, everyone had received food stains and injuries: Anne Maria had apple sauce dripping from her hair, Dawn shuddered from fried chicken crumbs on her arm, and Lightning had beans down the front of his shirt. Izzy looked like a kaleidoscope of food, but seemed utterly oblivious to the fact as she danced around the table, chucking food. As food continued to fly, Bridgette retreated from the line and slumped against the wall. Noah backed up to her and smiled. "What, you're not starving for action anymore?"

"I wasn't starving in the first place," Bridgette breathed, looking toward the fight. "This is intense."

"No kidding. That's why I'm staying out."

Bridgette looked at him with disapproval. "You have to participate somehow."

Noah put his arms out. "I am. I'm not getting hit."

She puckered her lips and turned her head away. Noah's face dropped. He faced the fight and rubbed the back of his head. "Uh, need someone to take over?"

Bridgette turned to him again with lowered eyebrows. "Take over what?"

"Your slingshot."

Her expression stilled for a beat. It rose, bringing light to her eyes. "Sure."

He put out his hand, and Bridgette placed her slingshot in it. He got off the wall and walked to the table, picking up a potato and tossing it in his hand before attempting to shoot it. It landed a yard in front of the table, and Harold glanced at him and shook his head. "Amateur."

"It's not like I shoot for a living."

While Scott was lying on the floor, Leshawna retreated to the back toward the catapult. However, he sprung up and smacked her hand out of the way. "Nope. This is _my_ weapon. Go get one of those wimpy slingshots."

Leshawna puffed up her cheeks, then took a deep breath. "Alright, Scott. I won't fight you for it."

"Pfft, like you would. You couldn't beat me in a fight, anyway."

She hissed through her teeth. "I try to be friendly with you, and this is what I get?"

Scott shrugged, seemingly oblivious to her anger. "Apparently."

Lightning shot a slice of pizza from his catapult and nailed Geoff in the face. "Ow!" Geoff stumbled back and pulled the pizza slice off of his face. He looked at it longingly, then shook his head and tossed it aside. Tyler kept throwing food anywhere but at the other team. He groaned, letting his arms droop. However, his attention was caught by Lightning stepping out from behind his catapult. "The sha-back isn't where the Lightning should be," Lightning muttered to himself. "Time to bring out the big guns."

Lightning grabbed a ketchup bottle and a mustard bottle, popping their caps off. Tyler picked up a carton of milk and watched Lightning steal to the front, menacingly tossing the bottles in his hands. He streaked toward the line, bellowing a war-cry. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The Favorites tensed, unable to react in time. Tyler looked at his milk carton and bulged his eyes as though an idea had hit him. In a move like a reflex, he ripped the carton open and thrust its contents across the line.

"WHOA!" Lightning stumbled over his feet and made himself trip, falling onto the floor with a splash. His bottles slid across the line, and he tried to leap to his feet, but slipped.

Tyler's mouth opened. "It- it worked?"

Zoey extended a high-five toward him. "Nice job, Tyler!"

Tyler looked at her a second before letting a wide grin take over his face and slapping her hand. "Yeah! Whoo hoo!"

Eva ran up to Lightning, brandishing a tray toward the other team. "Stay back!" She yanked him to his feet and pulled him behind her, holding the tray in front of herself. Lightning ran back to safety, no one daring to cross Eva.

The battle resumed. The food supply was thinning out on both sides. Izzy jumped onto her team's table and shook a tray of spaghetti in her mouth, splattering whoever was in a three-yard radius. This turned out to be only DJ, who had stayed near the table. He looked down at his spaghetti-covered shirt and groaned. "Aw, come on!"

"Sorry, DJ!" Izzy jumped down with a cackle, seizing a mini watermelon from the table. "It's a shame we don't have anyone strong enough to throw the big watermelon, huh?"

" _I_ could, but I don't wanna hurt anyone," DJ said.

Izzy poked his chest. "Haha, that's cuz you're a big softie! I bet Eva's gonna throw her team's soon." She thrust her mini watermelon under the Fans' table like a bowling ball, and a streak of blonde moved out of its way. "Darn it! Gutter ball."

"I don't think that's... never mind," DJ said.

Dawn crouched behind the table, breathing heavily. She glanced at the watermelon next to her on the wall. "That was close." Her eyes flashed, and she seized up. "What is this overwhelmingly dark aura? It feels like... oh, no."

She sprang up and promptly ducked a cabbage. She stared at the door, which had been opened and was creaking to a stop. No one was there.

As Noah fumbled with a banana on his slingshot, Bridgette came up to him and tapped his shoulder. "You can give the slingshot to me now."

"Oh, thank God." He dropped the slingshot and banana into her hands. "Make sure to stay out of Eva's wild fire."

They looked at Eva just as she hurled a wedding cake at Geoff. "AH!" It body-slammed him to the floor, piling on top of him.

"Got it," Bridgette said.

A shadow skulked behind B, who had moved on to pelting people with mozzarella sticks. His eyes grew sharp, as though suddenly aware of a presence. He turned around, but it had disappeared.

A container of fries flew over his head. He turned back to the fight and saw Harold standing with his legs shoulder-width apart near the wall. "I have spotted you, my fellow lurker," he said solemnly.

B pursed his lips in a hardened expression. He grabbed an apple off the table, and Harold tossed a grapefruit in his hand. At the same time, they pulled back on their slingshots and shot at each other. Their fruit met each other in midair.

The string between their gazes did not break. They drew a vegetable from their tables- B an onion, Harold a cucumber. Once again, they shot, and the vegetables landed harmlessly onto the fruit.

Finally, they drew desserts. B chose a brownie, and Harold a churro. B narrowed his eyes and shot after Harold.

 _Shhk!_ The brownie cut the churro clean in half and bopped Harold on the forehead. The churro halves bounced onto the floor harmlessly. Harold stared at B before rubbing where the brownie had hit him. "That... that was true mastery of the slingshot."

B pointed at him and gave a thumbs-up with a smile. Harold returned the thumbs-up, no grudge in sight.

In a corner of the room, Katie sniped people with chicken nuggets and hit them more often than not. She spotted Bridgette walking behind DJ and zeroed in on her, closing her left eye while pulling the band. She let a nugget fly.

It hit Bridgette on her neck. She jumped and looked around. "What was that?"

"I have no idea," DJ said. "What I do know is that we're running out of food. If we run out before they do, we're toast."

Bridgette wiped her neck and looked at her hand, which had grease and brown crumbs on it. "Who shot a chicken nugget at me?" Her green eyes swept around the room and landed on Katie, who was busy aiming at someone else. "Katie! I'll teach her a lesson."

DJ put a hand on her shoulder. "Whoa, whoa, Bridgette! It's just a chicken nugget."

"Everyone knows I'm a vegetarian, DJ," Bridgette snapped.

"Well, I'm sure she didn't mean to hit you. Maybe she was aiming at me, who knows?"

"Have you forgotten you're a vegetarian, too?" she said exasperatedly. "I'm going to shoot her for the both of us." She grabbed a yogurt container and pulled it steadily on her slingshot, aiming at Katie. She let it go.

 _Splat!_ Katie gasped as yogurt dripped down her top. She looked up at Bridgette and growled. "Why, you little-" She marched to the table and picked up a blueberry pie, walking slowly toward the line in Bridgette's direction.

Geoff stepped in front of Bridgette with his arms out. "Nuh uh. If you wanna hit Bridgette, you'll have to hit me instead."

"Why do you care?" Katie scoffed.

He broke a sweat. "Because- she's my teammate, and- and I'm not gonna let you hit her!" Bridgette face-palmed, and DJ gave both of them a weird look.

Katie threw the pie into his face and stalked off. Blueberry filling dripped from his chin. "Thanks, Geoff," Bridgette said quietly.

"No problem," he said. DJ peeled the pan off, but the contents remained on Geoff's face.

From Chef's serving window, Chris folded his arms on the surface and rested his chin on them as Chef washed the dishes. "Geez, I thought there would be more maiming from these wash-ups. They haven't even _touched_ the durians."

"You can't expect them to always do what you want," Chef yelled from the running sink.

"Those things were _expensive_. I mean, granted, the wedding cakes were, too, but come on! They aren't spiky for nothing. I thought maybe Eva would pick one up."

"Maybe you should've bought gloves with them!"

Chris gave him a deadpan look. "Yes, Chef. Maybe I should've. And can you stop yelling? I can hear you from a mile away!" He huffed and turned back to the fight. A moment later, his eyes popped wide. "Wait a second. Where's the Fans' durian?" He squinted at the scene, deepening his crow's feet. "What the..."

Mal stepped out from the shadows and gave Lightning a hard shove. "Hey!" Lightning fell onto his knees. Dawn gasped. Before either she or Lightning could react, Mal aimed the catapult toward Zoey and placed a durian on it. Dawn went pale. "No! Zoey! WATCH OUT!"

She lunged at Mal as he released the durian. It flew toward Zoey, who started to turn as it closed in. It slammed into the side of her head with jarring impact, sending her to the floor hard.

"ZOEY!" Dawn ran to her side and dropped. The Favorites and Fans surrounded Zoey. They all cringed.

Chris burst through the kitchen entrance. "Everyone, back! She needs medical attention!" He pulled out a walkie-talkie and spoke into it. "We need a stretcher."

Within moments, interns burst into the room with a stretcher between them. The campers parted, and the interns lifted Zoey onto the stretcher and carried her out the door.

"Are they going to remove that thing from her _head?_ " Bridgette said.

"Chef will do that, actually," Chris said. Chef ran straight from the kitchen to the door, wearing a nurse's uniform. The teens stared.

* * *

CONFESSIONAL: DAWN

Dawn held the left side of her face, tears streaming out of her eyes. "I couldn't save her. He slipped right under my nose. I know who to blame besides the monster if she isn't okay..." She clenched her teeth and squeezed her eyes shut.

* * *

All of the Favorites were in the infirmary. Dawn sat on her knees beside an empty bed. Chris stepped inside with a solemn gaze toward the team. "Zoey is in emergency care. No one can see her right now."

"Will she be okay?" Dawn said.

Chris shrugged. "She was hit on the side of the head, which, according to the doctors, is the worst place for head injury." Leaving Dawn unconsoled, he turned to the Favorites. "With this, Favorites, I have bad news. Zoey is no longer able to compete."

They gasped. Dawn put a hand to her mouth. "A helicopter will come for her while you're all asleep." Chris turned and left the tent.

The Favorites stood quietly. Scott left first, and he was soon followed by everyone else. Dawn still sat at the bed, her face buried in her arms. "I haven't forgotten what I said to you last season, Zoey. I'd always be there for you. Well, I've failed miserably. But just when I'm finally here... you're not."

She slowly got up and plodded outside, letting the tent flap drop behind her.

* * *

The Favorites cleaned inside the main lodge as part of their loss in the challenge. Bridgette, Geoff, Harold, and Tyler broomed the floor. DJ picked up the littered food in a duster and dumped it in a trash can. Noah and Scott mopped, and Izzy had a mop that she attempted to balance it on her head. Leshawna used a scraper and a wet towel to clean the stains on the walls.

Leshawna looked at an orange splattered on the wall. "My guess is Eva threw this," she said.

Noah looked up. "Yup." He resumed mopping and glanced at Tyler, who was brooming with a brooding expression. He went over to the jock and gave him a friendly nudge. "Hey, why are you looking so down? There's no elimination today."

Tyler looked up. "Oh, hey, Noah. Yeah, that's good."

"Is something up?"

Tyler rubbed his arm. "Nah..." He lowered his voice. "Okay, yeah. I just... wanted to launch the catapult during the challenge."

The other male raised his eyebrows. "Why didn't you?"

"Because I would've messed up."

Noah was silent, and Tyler sighed and resumed sweeping. Noah spoke. "Well, um, you haven't been eliminated yet. That counts for something."

"I shouldn't be here right now, though. Lindsay should've stayed. She was actually _good_ at sports."

"Come on, dude, you're not giving yourself enough credit. You made Lightning slip with a carton of milk today."

Tyler let out a chuckle. "I didn't think that'd actually work."

Noah chuckled with him. "See? You're good for something."

Tyler patted Noah on the back. "Thanks, bro. You're a good friend."

Noah blinked. "Uh, sure. No problem."

DJ walked hesitantly up to Leshawna. "Uh, hey, Leshawna. Can I talk to you about something?"

"What is it, hon? I'm a bit busy with something." She squinted at a glob of spaghetti on the wall and poked at it with her scraper.

"Well, I'm a bit worried about Bridgette and Geoff. Doesn't it seem like there's all sorts of weird vibes between them?"

"Yeah, can't deny that," she grunted. "I think they're having a hard time getting over each other."

"I think we should help them out. I mean, you're tight with Bridgette, right?"

She spun around. "'Course I'm tight with Bridgette. You saying you wanna try clearing the air between them?"

"It's the good thing to do, so yeah."

Leshawna shrugged. "I'm a little doubtful about if they can handle the job, so I'm in."

"Great! I'll see you around, then."

Leshawna lifted a hand. "See ya." DJ left, and she went back to scraping.

* * *

The Fans walked out of their cabin, but stopped on the porch. Lightning looked around. "Hey, where's Dawn?"

"She's still inside," Dakota said. "She's not coming."

Silence filled the space. B turned around and went back inside the males' bedroom, and everyone's eyes followed him. "We can't just skip the feast, right?" Katie said hesitantly.

Eva crossed her arms. "It's not really worth celebrating, considering we won because someone got injured."

"Yeah, that's like celebrating _because_ someone got hurt," Dakota said.

"I'd really like to eat some good food for once, but it doesn't feel right this way," Lightning said with a grimace. "Yeah, you know what? It ain't right to celebrate. Lightning wants to win fair and square." He spun around and went in B's wake, shutting the door behind him.

"We can't just leave Dawn alone," Dakota said, walking back toward the girls' room. Eva and Anne Maria followed, leaving Katie alone; she came in shortly after, shutting the door behind her.

* * *

 **TEAMS**

Fans: Anne Maria, B, Dakota, Dawn, Lightning, Katie, Eva

Favorites: Bridgette, DJ, Geoff, Harold, Izzy, Leshawna, Noah, Tyler, Scott

 **ELIMINATED**

Sam, Cameron, Lindsay, Mike, Staci, Zoey

 **Annotations:**

 **[1]** \- Back in TDROTIR, Dawn called the Environmental Protection Agency on Chris for creating "an environmental disaster".

 **A/N:** And so, another ROTI contestant bites the dust. I had always had Zoey as a pre-merge boot, but like several of the contestants eliminated so far, I didn't originally plan for her to leave this early. As you can see, though, I chose to treat serious injuries more realistically than in canon by having her taken out of the game.

I've chosen not to set deadlines for this story anymore in order to focus on my novel. Whether that'll slow down my progress, speed it up, or keep it the same, I'm not sure. I'll still aim to get these chapters out in good time, but it's just a heads-up to those who read this. I need to catch up on my pre-writing, so hopefully the next chapter won't take much longer than a month to come out.


End file.
